


The Greatest Detective in the World

by Smritz



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Kira Wins, Alternate Universe - L is Kira, Alternate Universe - Light Is Not Kira, Anti-Hero, Awkward Romance, But still redeemable, Eventual L/Yagami Light, Fluff and Angst, Foe Yay, It's For a Case, Kidnapping, Kira!L, Kira-centric, L is a Dick, M/M, One-Sided Amane Misa/Yagami Light, Redemption, Resentment, Slight Matt/Yagami Light, Slight Onesided Mikami/L, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-03-27 12:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 47,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smritz/pseuds/Smritz
Summary: When Kira is the Great Detective L, things go just a bit too smoothly...which isn't quite interesting enough for certain Shinigami. Where's the entertainment when you're already the God of the New World without the Death Note?So Ryuk takes his notebook to give to someone else, leaving L to deal with his Kiradom and a disgruntled, imprisoned lover, all without his memories.Solving crimes was never this hard.





	1. In Which L Wakes Up

L woke up in the softest bed he had ever been in, which wasn’t saying much considering he barely ever even used a bed. He swung his legs off of the mattress (why was he lying in such an uncomfortable position? His left leg was tingling with pins and needles) and stood up, looking around.

He blinked. He was not in headquarters, not by a long-shot. The room was sparsely furnished, with white-washed walls and a bare-bones iron-bar bed taking up most of the space. He had apparently nested himself in said bed, fluffy blankets and all. L pursed his lips. A squalid studio apartment, then, and one owned by a middle-class woman with a penchant for gothic underclothes, as can be presumed by the clothing strewn around the rickety dresser.

Things were not looking good for L. What was he doing in a seedy apartment, in a strange woman’s bed with a headache and missing memories? Had he blacked out on the street? He couldn’t fathom any other reason. He wasn’t the sort to get drunk and have one-night stands, and definitely not when he had a partner worth fifteen of anyone else waiting for him at home, but he just _couldn’t remember_ and it was making him uneasy.

He looked in the direction of the adjoined bathroom as the pipes stopped groaning. So she was in there, then. Where was he? Why would L, the greatest detective in the world, be here? He pushed the shaggy black hair out of his eyes as he waited for the door to open and the explanations to come rushing out.

It took two minutes, but it did open, revealing the sober, sulky face of a twenty-something woman with a pointed chin, large brown eyes and long blond hair pulled back in bunches down her shoulders. She was fully dressed, in a black ruffled miniskirt and a laced-up corset. L studied her, narrowing his eyes.

He remembered her name, Amane Misa, and knew that she had been a model. He…he remembered being preoccupied with her for a while now. She was no longer a model because he had insisted that she resign. This apartment was the one he had bought for her, where it was convenient for him to keep an eye on her with minimal resources wasted.

Preoccupied? It sounded like he had been obsessed with her, but he had no idea why he would be. He was certainly not attracted to her. He knew exactly who he was attracted to (thinking about him instantly brought a smile to L’s face; it was dangerous to be so affectionate towards one person, especially as L), so why the obsession with this woman?

His obsession was certainly not returned in the slightest. Amane Misa was virtually his prisoner, for some reason. L had no idea what he would need her for. Was she a suspect?

Misa eyed him warily. “Ryuuzaki-san, why have you not left yet?”

His natural response to this statement, “Why? Do you want me to?” complete with bared teeth and glinting eyes, alarmed him. Was he abusing this woman? What was wrong with him? He looked down at himself (he was in his regular clothes: loose blue jeans and a white sweatshirt, no shoes) and frowned. He did not feel drunk or high, but maybe he was. Alternative explanations would be quite alarming. He would have to head back to the Headquarters and have Light take him to the private infirmary.

A doctor would have to be flown in. L sighed. It had been easier when Whammy was alive. Poor Whammy. He had lived and died a man of unmatched grace and competence. The memory of his name only brought L pride.

But enough of all that, he had to deal with the problem at hand: going home. He looked back up at Amane Misa, holding her lukewarm gaze. “Miss Amane, are you familiar with the Kira Investigation Headquarters?” L felt that he could trust Amane, for some reason. His instincts had never been wrong before.

Amane was looking at him strangely. “…Yes. Kira Investigation Headquarters…you mean _your_ Headquarters, don’t you?”

L nodded, realising that Amane was privy to more secrets than L had been aware of. “If you are not familiar, I will guide you. Please give me a ride there, thank you.”

That strange look only intensified, but she grabbed her car keys off of the mantelpiece. “Alright, Ryuuzaki-san.” So formal, completely unlike the bubbly Misa-Misa he was remembering.

L shrugged. He would diagnose the problem soon enough.


	2. In Which Kami Meets Mikami

L entered Headquarters, going through the extensive security with a resigned air. He did not want to alarm Light with his memory-loss (or the fact that he had woken up in Amane Misa’s bed), but he knew that all things considered, his partner was probably the best person to help him out. After all, he didn’t know anybody more competent, or perceptive, or intelligent, except maybe himself. L allowed himself a small smile as he entered the main investigative quarters on his way to the private rooms, but it was not long before the smile was wiped off of his face.

Another maddeningly familiar man, Mikami Teru (prosecutor, intense, associated with a vague sense of smugness) sat at Light’s computer, the one he occupied even after the investigation had been called off. It was the fastest computer in Headquarters, and Light had always been selfish.

Mikami noticed him at the doorway almost immediately, dropping whatever he had been working on and falling to his knees, his hands joined over his heart. “Kami! Oh, God, Kami, you have returned, I am so glad. Was your mission with Amane Misa successful?”

L raised his eyebrows. _Mission?_ “Yes, it was.” A pause. “Tell me, Mikami-san…are you familiar with what my mission with Amane-san entailed?”

Mikami nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, Kami!”

L waited, then pursed his lips. “Mikami-san…are you not going to tell me?”  
“Of course, Kami, I apologise.” Mikami said earnestly, not moving from his kneeling position. L was starting to get uncomfortable. “You give Misa a piece of the Death Note to fill in for the rest of the month, and make sure that she filled in every inch of last month’s piece.”

“Death Note?” L’s thumb touched his bottom lip as he bit down, contemplative. Mikami stared at him, baffled.

“Is something wrong, Kami?” There was the briefest tinge of suspicion in his words that caused alarm bells to ring in L’s head. Instinct told him NOT to make this man suspicious. L quickly backpedalled.

“Of course I’m alright. I was simply…playing with you.” L grinned, and was pleased to see that the man was mollified.

“I am honoured to be your plaything, Kami-sama.”

Crisis averted, L turned his attention to finding his partner. He could trust Light to explain everything to him without making judgements. Actually, in this state, he was probably the only person L could trust. “Mikami-san, where is Light-kun? I would like to speak with him.”

Strangely, Mikami beamed at his words, looking proud of himself. “He is still in the room, Kami, I made sure of that! I did not fail you.” He smirked, as if someone else had very recently failed his Kami. “The boy had asked to use the bathroom once in your absence, but I made sure to accompany him. He did not try anything out of the usual.”

L stared at the man, trying to comprehend his words. Nausea bubbled in his stomach, his throat was dry, he was almost in a panic but he could let none of it show. Mikami was not to be trusted, but then it seemed L himself was not to be trusted either. What had he done to Light? Why couldn’t he remember?

L raised his chin, covering up any traces of emotion that may have shown on his face (however unlikely that may seem). “Escort me there, Mikami.”

They stopped in front of one of the holding cells on the higher floors of the Headquarters. The nervous tension bubbling in his stomach was at a peak. He turned to Mikami, who was wringing his hands with excitement.

“Mikami, turn off the cameras in that room. Do not attempt to observe what happens within.” The words felt familiar in his mouth.

Mikami, to L’s horror, winked. “As you say, Kami-sama. I respect your privacy.”

As the man retreated, L took a deep breath. He was split in two: one half wanted to rush inside and make sure his Light was not hurt. The other half wanted him to run away, unable to face it if he was the one who had hurt him.

L placed his hand on the handprint scanner and pushed the door open.


	3. In Which Light Misses the Light

Light wasn’t sure he would ever see light again.

He chuckled, realising that he was probably losing his mind with boredom. It had been so, so long since he was allowed to do anything remotely mentally challenging. He was afraid his brain was starting to atrophy. It would explain the puns. And the dizziness. And the hallucinations of L’s pale figure in the corner of the room where the bottom of the cell door let in the faintest grey hue.

He knew L wasn’t in the room with him…was he? He was awfully quiet, if he was. Maybe he switched off the lights of the hallway before he entered the cell, so the place stayed dark, but Light would have noticed. He would have heard, at least. He always heard when Mikami came in.

Just to be sure, Light looked at the corner, where the inky blackness of the rest of the room was just a little less black. He breathed a sigh of relief: nothing. Though if he thought about it, that meant nothing. L could just be hiding somewhere else in the room.

Light swallowed, his throat painfully parched, and decided to test his voice. “L?” He called out hesitantly. When there was no answer, he realised what his potential mistake would have been .

“Sorry, I meant…Ryuuzaki? Answer me?”

The room was so deafeningly silent, and he was so bored. His arms hurt from being tied up above his head for far too long. He was so tired of thinking, so tired of being with himself. He didn’t want to be with himself, not now, not now that he knew, but then why else would he be here? He was only in this room because he knew, after all.

“Say something, Ryuuzaki. I’m sorry I found out. I…” Light chucked again. “I should have been left in the dark.” That triggered another bout of laughter. A three-level pun, and he was barely trying anymore. He didn’t even have to rely on his name. He was getting much, much better at this, but then that shouldn’t have come as a surprise. Maybe he should have gotten better at catching Kira instead. If he had, maybe he wouldn’t have been suffering this _dark_ fate.

He was still laughing (guffawing, really) when the cell door swung open, spilling light (common noun, Light thought amusedly) into the dark room, banishing the blackness and the greyness in one fell swoop. He winced, turning away from the bright hallway beyond the door, but he was still laughing. He had to stop laughing. This was probably not Mikami. Mikami always used the door to the side, the one that led into an equally dark room so that his black world wouldn’t be disturbed.

He could barely see the figure that stood in the middle of all that light. A smaller figure than he expected, both L and Mikami were taller than this. Or were they? Light squinted, trying to make out whether he knew the person.

He noticed that his lip was trembling, so he bit down on it, raking it in. No sense in letting another laugh burst forth, the last thing he needed to do was for others to realise firsthand that he was going crazy.

“Light-kun?”

Light took in a breath, surprised. “So you were actually there.” He was embarrassed by how rusty his voice sounded, even to his ear. “I didn’t expect that.”

The figure was standing there, just standing in the same place, a Ryuuzaki-shaped hole in the snowy light. He could just make out the features of the hallway outside now, but it still stung at his eyes.

Light tried licking his lips and swallowing to make his voice sound human, at least. “You…you’re shorter than I expected.” Wrong thing to say, goddamn it. Why was he babbling? It had been ages, maybe even weeks since he was allowed to talk to anyone but the silent spectre Mikami. He should make the most of this opportunity, maybe get some news on the outside, something!

He needed to escape again-

The thought was quashed almost as soon as it was made. Yes, he would wait for the opportunity, but he would not plan. Not after what happened last time. L was an equal, he had to remember, and right now he had all the cards. His best chance would be a psychological game. They had been in love, after all, and though he didn’t know how much of that had been true and how much just a tactic to get the investigative team off of his scent, he had confirmed that L was not a sociopath.

If this was going to be his strategy, he was already messing up with the laughing and the babbling. His position on the spectrum was slowly shifting from anguished lover to pathetic loon. He had to get it under control.

“Ryuuzaki?” He was still standing there, in the doorway, just watching him. Light realised that he didn’t have to fake the concern in his voice. “Are you…okay?”

The figure slumped forward further, gripping his elbows. That was why he was shorter, Light realised. His hunch was much more extreme right now. If he squinted and tilted his head just right, he could just make out the colour of L’s jeans, so blue. He could barely remember the last time he had seen colour.

No, he was being overdramatic. He had seen colour during his escape attempt. However stupid it had been, it had been worth it. Light had no idea how long it had been since, but it was worth all the pain he was going through now.

“Oh, God, Light.” L said it in English, he noted, as the man surged forward, diverting to a wall, his hands gliding over something. A light switch, he realised, having just enough time to squeeze his eyes shut before the room was flooded with the same white light that polluted the hallway outside.

It burned, painting his eyelids red. “Goddamn it, L, you bastard.” He bowed his head, trying to keep the worst of it away. He had spent an eternity in the dark, he would have to ease himself back. L didn’t have those dimming sliders in his holding cells, obviously, so he couldn’t expect the man to be any gentler, but damn.

“Ryuuzaki, turn them off-”

He cut himself off when he felt himself being pulled into an embrace. He pulled away, resisting instinctively. “What-?” Stupid, stupid, he wasn’t supposed to resist. He was trying to manipulate L, not push him away. Stupid. He tried leaning back in, but L was already letting him go.

“No, Ryuuzaki-”

The man was untying the ropes that kept his wrists suspended to the ceiling. Light was confused enough at that, but was outright baffled when he caught a glimpse of L’s face under that mass of hair and shadow. There was so much fear and pain in that face, he wasn’t used to seeing so much emotion there. Even when they had been lovers and on the same side, L was always so carefully emotionless.

Was it working, somehow? He hadn’t really started any sort of manipulation yet, he’d even casually assumed he was being a complete turn-off, what with his mental instability and obvious crabbiness, but maybe that worked for the new L. Kira. Maybe it was a dominance thing.

Whatever it was, Light would take it if it got him closer to escape. His arms fell from the ceiling, his wrists still bound together in handcuffs. L immediately took him in his arms again, pulling him close to his chest and hugging him tight.

This position was oddly familiar, reminiscent of their days during the Kira Investigation. L was holding him like he did during their romance period. It was chilling that Kira could copy L so well.

When did Light start to see Kira and L as two people? Was it some sort of a defence mechanism?

Light dismissed those thoughts. They were irrelevant. He had to focus on what mattered; he had to focus on escape.

But just for a few moments, he allowed himself to take comfort in L’s warmth.


	4. In Which L Asks a Question

L expected many things, but seeing Light strung up like a bag of weights was not one of them. Especially not a borderline hysterical Light who was in the process of letting out the longest, quietest, steadiest laughter L had ever heard.

Somewhere in that strange mess of memories, L felt…nostalgic, watching Light laugh, that wide grin splitting his narrow face, his auburn hair long and shaggy, hanging over his eyes, his thin frame quivering in that one-size-too-large black shirt. Nostalgia, as if he hadn’t heard him laugh in a long time. L bit his lip, thinking back. Of course he had to have heard Light laugh recently, but the catalogues of his mind were not cooperating. They refused to measure his thoughts in time frames. He could remember several shots of Light chuckling, bursting out, giggling even, but he just couldn’t remember when they were from.

He shook himself out of his thoughts when the young man tilted his head up and squinted at him. L’s heart thumped loudly in his chest. Light looked starved, his brown eyes large in his face. He was giving L the strangest expression he had ever seen, as if he barely even recognised him.

“Light-kun?” He asked, his voice wavering in trepidation. He was feeling more worried than he ever had before. If he had damaged Light somehow…

But no. Light’s eyes immediately lit up in recognition, a shaky smile appearing on pale face, lit only by the light of the hall behind him. The teenager licked his lips, his eyes darting to the corner right beside L, then flitting right back. “So you were actually there. I didn’t expect that.” He whispered, his voice raspy. L wished he could get him a glass of water, but he could barely move.

Light was studying him hard, he noticed. Those strained-honey brown eyes were boring into him, keeping him pinned to his spot at the doorway.

“You’re shorter than I remember.”

There was nothing L wanted more than to run away. He wanted to run away and never come back, never face the fear, the shame, the pain he was feeling. Had a lot of time passed since he lost his memories? Misa and Mikami didn’t seem to think so, they acted as if he had been present here this whole time. Did he have a second personality? Dissociative Identity Disorder was common in abused children, and yes, L was abused as a child, but he had never shown any signs of it before. The disorder was something you grew up with, so L was pretty sure he didn’t have it. Did that mean he had been aware when he had done this?

What could Light have done for L to imprison him like this? To keep him in this humiliating position on his knees, at L’s mercy? He had to have done something. L knew that he would never hurt Light-kun of all people without adequate cause.

“Ryuuzaki?” L looked up, his alias sounding strange coming from Light’s mouth. The last time he had called him Ryuuzaki was back during the last few days of the investigation, and that too only when they were in earshot of the other detectives, before it had all been shut down and they had been allowed to progress with their lives in peace. Was he using that pseudonym as a passive-aggressive taunt? If he was, he was sure he deserved it. “Are you…okay?”

His partner’s voice was so full of concern it hurt. Why was he concerned about _him_? No, he wasn’t okay, how could Light possibly ask him that question? What had happened between them?

The boy’s head shifted, falling back against one of his suspended upper arms, his shaggy hair falling out of his eyes and tickling the tip of his nose. L followed the length of his slim arms, absorbing the lax muscles, the curve of his forearm, how his hands hung limp from the restraints at his wrists. They were very pale and L realised that if this had been a long-term position, they would have to hurt terribly.

That was what finally snapped him out of his stupor. He muttered under his breath (Oh, God, Light), his heart pounding painfully, rushing to where he knew the nearest manual light switch was. It needed his fingerprint, and there it was, Light’s humiliation was now illuminated, all the better to see it with.

Light hissed, shying away from the light like a vampire, and while L’s heart clutched with guilt, he couldn’t switch them back off. He rushed over to his lover, who was now growling obscenities at him, and grabbed him, pulling his head to his chest, muffling the effects of the light with his own body.

_I’m sorry,_ he thought, but before he said it he had to find out why he did what he did. He had to-

He jumped away from Light, who whimpered his alias at him (since when did Light whimper?) and turned his attention to the bonds tying Light to the ceiling. There was no rational need for them, no matter what Light-kun had done, L knew this. The boy slumped forward without the support of the ceiling, and L was there to catch him, holding him as close to him as he could.

He then pulled away to rub some feeling back into Light’s arms. The boy groaned, trying to escape L’s grip, but he was (unsurprisingly) much weaker than usual. L held on determinedly, his long fingers pressing into Light’s flesh, ignoring the teenager’s uncertain protests. His fingers grew cold when he touched the handcuffs at his partner’s wrists, but he grabbed the hands anyway, pressing the base of his thumb into them, finally meeting Light’s eyes.

“Are they feeling okay, now?”

Light pressed his lips together, and L felt something close to amusement when the boy tried to put on a mask or two. L was great at identifying masks, though Light was surprisingly good at wearing them. It was always a little challenge between them, something to tease each other with at the dinner table.

But this time, the mask was serious, vulnerable and innocent, and L had to find out how to get him to take it off.

“Yeah. They tingle a lot, but I guess that’s a good thing.” Light attempted a smirk.

L spent a few minutes rubbing circles into Light’s muscles, the silence oppressive and stifling, until he couldn’t take it anymore. He raised his head and studied Light, who was waiting quietly, unconsciously chewing on his lip.

L stood up, making his way to the door and pushing it firmly shut behind him. He then snuck a glance at every place he knew a camera was, satisfied to see that everything was switched off as he had ordered.

“Light…what did you do?”

Light blinked up at him. “Excuse me?”

L narrowed his eyes, analysing Light’s every facial expression. He would get the truth out of this. No more uncertainty. “What did you do, Light? It’s a simple question.”

“I…I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean…I haven’t…”

L strode up to him and squatted aggressively in front of him, taking his face in both of his hands, pulling him forward. L could smell him, now. He smelled like sweat and lavender, which was good. It meant L hadn’t left him to rot.

“I know I would not do this to you if you haven’t done anything, so cut the crap. Tell me why I am keeping you here.”

Light’s eyes widened more than L ever thought they could. He jerked out of L’s grasp, and L could see his features twisting with anger. His jaw tightened, his eyes narrowing and glinting in indignation. L had broken the mask too easily, it wasn’t a good sign for Light’s capabilities at the moment.

“You fucking asshole.” He gritted out. “You absolute fucking asshole. Is this a joke to you, _L?_ Are we all just puppets you play with when you’re bored?” He barked out a dry laugh, giving L a thin spiteful smile. “What am I saying? Of course we are. Of course we fucking are.”

“Light, please, calm down.” L thought for a moment, then leaned in to whisper in Light’s ear. “I could easily ask Mikami, but…I’d rather hear it from you.” He didn’t know how to broach the subject of the holes in his memory, but Light didn’t give him the time to think about it.

Light flinched away from L, rolling to his side to get his bound legs out from underneath him. He was shuddering, L noted, and his eyes were filled with…hate? He could understand a degree of anger towards him for keeping him in these conditions, but hate seemed extreme. He had seen Light irritated, condescending, crabby and infuriated, but never hateful, never towards him.

L racked his brain for any kind of explanation for what was going on, and almost snarled with frustration. He was not used to his brain being uncooperative.

“Light, what are you doing?” He asked as he watched the young man struggle with his bonds. He was attempting to stand, he realised. He watched with some awe as his lover failed, settling for a squat and a hateful look.

“Light-kun, stop.” L made his way to his lover’s shoulder, trying to place his hand on it gently, but withdrawing when the young man flinched away, glare sharpening and jaw tightening.

When he finally spoke, his voice was tense and sharp. “So what are you here for, L? Are you finally here to kill me? You always did have a hard-on for drama. Did you want me to cry your name out as I died? Did you want one final moment to bask in your fucking glory? When did you schedule my death, ten minutes from now? Five? Or are you planning to write it right now?”

L was speechless, his mouth dropping open.

The tirade of words continued, the rustiness of his voice easing out into his usual smooth tone. “Do you expect me to beg? You know me better than that. You want to hold this over my head, don’t you? You want to gloat. You’re the winner, you’re the smarter one. Well guess what, _Kira_ , we found you. You lost, whether you kill me now or not. You lost.”

L blinked, his whole body trembling. He hugged his elbows, staring at his incensed Light.

“You lost, Ryuuzaki. L. _Kira._ You wanted me to say your name, didn’t you? You want me to cry it out when I die? Well, here you have it, Kira. How many times do you want me to say it for you? Kira, Kira, Kira!” He spat, raising his chin, the muscles of his shoulders and arms so tense L could see every contour.

Kira? Light thought that L was Kira? That made no sense, he was the detective in charge of catching Kira. Why would he spend so much time investigating Kira if he was the villain the whole time?

And yet, it made perfect sense.

Light squatted there, his head held high, auburn hair hanging into his eyes as he stared the detective down, waiting for an answer, and L felt his head spinning.

_Kira?_


	5. In Which Ryuk Eats An Apple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this one gives you some clarity on L's journey to Kiradom :)

Ryuk cackled as he sat on the rooftop with his new best friend (an apple), watching the sunset.

He was happier than he had ever been, and proud of himself to boot. Finally, finally, he had broken that insufferable rule and gotten things going again. It had taken awhile for the Shinigami King to respond to his request, which made sense considering he was the Shinigami King and spent most of his time at the head of the gambling table making all the money, but when he did respond in assent, it made up for it in spades.

Not only did the King allow him to take L’s notebook without killing him (because hey, he couldn’t play the game without his favourite human!), he also allowed him to take a physical vacation here on Earth to scout for the perfect third Kira! It was fantastic. Ryuk had never been less bored, even counting that time during the Kira investigation when L had chucked a cake at Rem for threatening to kill him if he ever disposed of Misa.

Oh, no, that had been hilarious. Ryuk took it back, it had been comic gold. His global expedition was less full of comedy, but then it was also less stagnant.

When L won, he had _really_ won.

He had used his resources as L to create a whole new identity, K, killing off anyone who knew his face and was not one of his chosen Kiras, reinforcing the building he had once called the Kira Investigation Headquarters and communicating to his millions of followers through his voice scrambler every three months, reassuring them that justice was being served and Kira was alive. One Mihael Keehl, known to everyone outside the Shinigami realm as Mello, was the face of the Kira operation, holding rallies and causing general anarchy in every prison until the only people inside a prison were the petty thieves and stop-sign runners. If anyone dared to arrest a protestor, unless said protestor had actually hurt an innocent, the guard would soon be saying goodbye to his family and waiting in front of  an open grave.

And this was all in the middle of Mikami Teru running L’s covert operation to flood the world governments with Kira supporters. Criminals would suddenly infiltrate the government and shoot down all the publicly anti-Kira before listing down all of the shot down officials’ crimes and committing suicide. With L’s connections, it was easy to make sure that the ones to replace the fallen were ardent Kira supporters, especially with Kira’s popularity in this world. Mihael Keehl was one charismatically insane maniac, and everyone loved  that, calling him a brave, honest man who would never sweet-talk his way into victory. Someone they could trust and predict the actions of.

They were entirely wrong, but then it was what Mello wanted them to think. L’s successor would have to be smart enough to keep an act going, after all.

After a rocky start with that top-secret Japanese prisoner L had killed by accident, the hurried cover-up, going to Japan to investigate the death and to pin the blame on some Japanese official because good old Nate River (L’s late assistant and successor) had connected the dots back in Whammy’s, it was finally going smoothly for the great and powerful Kira.

Thinking of that prisoner gave Ryuk a shudder of sweet nostalgia. Things had been so very interesting, then. The delightful L had solved the case with all the proof he needed, but it hadn’t been enough proof for anybody but him. Until then, he had used the Death Note with careful precision, only killing prisoners that could never have been traced back to him, but that smug criminal had gotten on his nerves. Ryuk didn’t see what was so remarkable about him. All he had done was steal a bunch of top secret information, basic business in the human realm, but he supposed the nuances were lost on him. L had known it was a mistake to write that name, he had even torn up the sheet in frustration, but it was no use.

Until then, Kira had made sure to stick to suicide as the method of death (for two reasons: karma, and it was convenient to write instead of sticking to a long paragraph per person. L may have been the greatest detective in the world, but he was also a lazy bastard). With so many of L’s targeted criminals stuck in solitary, though, the heart attack method was not uncommon. It had been enough for River to make the connection.

That prisoner was the reason Nate River insisted that Kira was either L, one of L’s successors or a top level Japanese official. After all, the man had been arrested in top secrecy, and there was no evidence of his existence documented. He hadn’t even been released from his holding cell yet. Following that lead, and focussing on removing any sort of suspicion anyone may have had on him, L moved to Japan, varied the kill locations and successfully diverted River until he could get him crushed under a bus five months into the investigation.

And that would have been that, Ryuk may have gotten bored ages ago if it hadn’t been for the Police Chief Yagami and his pretty son, Light, rushing Nate’s death right back into the spotlight as evidence that Kira knew Nate’s real name. He went under a pseudonym, Near, after all. L remembered cursing Nate for accompanying Watari to the police headquarters as an educational experience. Had he been informed about it, he would have stopped him at all costs, but no, everyone _had_ to be difficult.

Ryuk had spent a whole day laughing at L’s tantrum, he was such a childish little man.

When Misa Amane finally appeared, fresh from the death of her parents, she had thrown it all into the fan, killing, first, her parents’ murderer, then all the law enforcement officials involved in the prosecution of her parents’ murderer, and _then_ sending out messages on television to meet the original Kira, telling him to meet her as soon as possible so that they could share plans and kill everyone in their way!

The police started to panic, then, and forced L to show his face to them. He had to show full commitment to the case, after all. Hiding would not have increased the suspicion against him, but it sure wouldn’t have decreased it. L didn’t grow to regret it, though, because two days after the face reveal, he was given the honour of allowing Light Yagami to enter his top-secret hotel room with his father, grinning and holding evidence that damned the upcoming model Misa Amane as the second Kira.

And the rest, as they say, was history.

Ryuk grinned, remembering a time when nothing had been boring, and there had always been something to look for. It would be that time again. He couldn’t wait to see how L would react to this new person he was going to choose.

Ryuk took a noisy bite out of the apple he had just grabbed from a grocery store, much to the astonishment of the elderly shopkeeper, and flapped his wings, scouting for the next Kira.


	6. In Which L Gets His Answers

“Goddamn it, L, what are you waiting for? Just fucking kill me, you absolute trash human being.”

Light looked almost impatient, as if this whole situation was not worth his time. It was only his quivering bottom lip that revealed his true fear. His honey eyes were narrowed, his legs tucked under himself again, his back straight as a rod. He was acting like a martyr.

“Shut up.” L said, crossing his arms over his knees. He had settled into a squat on the floor, knees against his chest. He needed that 40% reasoning capacity now more than ever. “Just shut up for a minute, Light.”

When Light was actually quiet for a few precious seconds, L grabbed the time to think, to prod into the holes in his mind and the new information he had collected. What was the last thing he remembered, before he woke up at Amane’s?

He remembered going to sleep in his chair, working on a serial killer case in Germany. He remembered waking up to Light-kun’s incessant chatter. He was chatting away on the phone with a woman, he could just hear the high tinny voice coming from the phone from his position a few metres away. For a quiet person, Light sure did make a lot of noise. He remembered getting angry with Light for speaking with this woman, though he couldn’t remember why. He remembered speaking with Chief Yagami. What did they speak about? Yagami-san was very angry. Was it about his relationship with his son? That would make sense, the Chief didn’t seem to be the most open-minded of people.

But then, after that, a blank.

He remembered walking to Amane’s at some point after that, but nothing else. He could attempt to rationalise, but that wasn’t his style. He wanted facts, and his brain wasn’t supplying any.

“Did it not work, then? Did you spell my name wrong?”

Light was grinning toothily, trying his hardest to taunt L. The teenager cocked his head to the side, mock-concerned. “Do you want me to spell it out for you? I mean, if you’re too lazy to go through the dozens of files you have on me. Only creeps research their boyfriends that way, Kira-san, maybe you should be a little more secretive about it, for the next guy.”

L turned the full intensity of his blank gaze onto Light, waiting for him to stop talking, and he did, eventually.

“Okay.” L’s thumb hovered around his lip, ready to be bitten. His eyes flickered to the cameras on the walls, still switched off. Good. “Okay, Light. I need you to answer a few questions for me. Can you do that?”

Light’s eyes narrowed, but he didn’t outright refuse. Good enough. “Fine, then. When you ask me if I have written down your name, are you referencing a certain ‘Death Note’?”

Light huffed out a breath. “What are you playing at, L?”

“Just answer the question, please.”

“Well…yes. I am referring to the Death Note.”

L bit onto his thumbnail, wishing for a piece of cake. Maybe he should ask Mikami for one. “Right. So, what is it?”

Light laughed bitterly. “You would know better than I do.”

L squeezed his eyes shut as if warding off pain. He was getting sick of this memory loss. Maybe, hopefully, it was temporary. “Please. Tell me to the best of your ability.”

Light stared suspiciously at him. “It is a notebook. You write the name of someone whose face you know, and they die.”

L glanced up sharply. “Kira’s method of killing.”

“Yes. Your method of killing.”

L waved that off. “When did you become acquainted with this weapon?”

“…When you showed it to me.”

L pursed his lips. “Light, be serious. This is important.”

“I…am serious. What…? You showed it to me on the second or third day of imprisonment. What exactly are you accomplishing here? Can you get to the point, already? You showed it to me, explained how it works, everything. You made that offer to partner up.”

L chewed on his fingernail, deciding to change the track of questioning. He needed more clarity. “And why did I imprison you?”

Light shook his head in disbelief. “What are you getting at, L? This is getting tiresome.”

“Answer the question.”

“Um…you imprisoned me because I found out you were Kira. You imprisoned my father because I told him. You killed Aizawa because he asked after my father, but you only threatened Matsuda and Mogi. I hope you let them live, but there’s no knowing with you. Your reactions are all over the place.”

L cocked his head to the side. “Are you attempting to gaslight me, Light? There is no way I could kill a detective in cold blood just because they asked about their Chief.”

Light frowned. “I don’t understand. Why are you doing this? You aren’t causing me any more pain, you know. I dealt with the pain, Ryuuzaki. It’s done.”

L shook his head, musing. “Why do you think I’m Kira? I’m sure I would remember being Kira. It doesn’t seem like something one would do unconsciously, and the actions you say I have done seem to have been done very much consciously.”

Light widened his eyes. “You don’t remember being Kira?”

“No, I don’t remember anything of the sort.”

Light was quiet for the longest time.

“L…you realise that lying to me has no benefit, don’t you? I’m not a law enforcement official, I’m nobody, really. Well, no benefit except messing with me, which I don’t understand why you would waste your time doing. I’m sure being Kira is a lot of work. If you want to gloat, you can just gloat. No need for elaborate games.” He sounded so vulnerable, so confused under that self-confident air. L could always tell.

L got off of the balls of his feet, made his way to the spot right in front of Light and squatted back down so they were eye to eye. Gradually, as if to avoid spooking him, L raised his hand to Light’s face. The boy cringed away, but L was so close to him that he simply had to raise his other hand, grab his jaw tightly and hold him still. As gently as he could, L brushed the hair out of Light’s wide eyes, then firmly cupped his cheek in his palm.

“Don’t struggle. I am going to kiss you.” L stated, then moved in, grabbing Light’s lips in his, staying stock-still as he felt Light tense and try to move away, his wrists straining against the handcuffs.

“No. Don’t. L, don’t.” Light jerked his head to the side, panting. He gave L a desperate look as L placed his hands over Light’s, slipping the tips of his fingers under the tight handcuffs.

“I told you not to struggle. I am going to show you that I am not Kira. At least, not right now.”

Light shook his head as L leaned in again, kissing him softly. He took his face in both hands and gently bit the young man’s bottom lip, letting out a quiet sigh.

Light was stiff, keeping his lips firmly together, his jaw locked…but he was ashamed to say it was mostly on principle. L knew how to push his buttons, he always had. Suddenly, without warning, Light longed for those nights in that bedroom with L more than ever. Those nights when they spent hours talking about nothing, Kira-related or otherwise, as they explored each other’s bodies, then spooning and falling asleep. He remembered how his greatest pleasure at the time had been seeing L asleep; after all, it had been a novelty.

That L could not have been Kira. Kira was a mass-murderer, devious and evil, killing anyone in his way and then some. Kira was powerful and godlike, a shadowy figure at a temple altar. L was…L was L. He was human and childish and quirky and ate cake as if it was his birthday every day.

They had talked about the kissing as well. It had been one of those nights, L on his computer, typing away, Light doing university assignments at the desk L had reserved for him in his private suite. It hadn’t taken long before Light noticed the detective staring at him in that piercing, unsettling way.

_“Light-kun?”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“How do you think Kira would kiss you?”_

When L pulled away from the teenager, he noticed that he was in another world. His eyes were closed, and there was just the faintest trace of a smile on that attractive face. L traced the outline of the smile with the tips of his fingers, allowing them to stay there even after the smile faded and Light opened his eyes.

L allowed a tiny smile to grace his features. “Kira would not kiss you like that, Light. I am not Kira.”

Light sighed, but didn’t say anything.

_“I wouldn’t know, but I’m pretty sure I would like L kissing me better.”_


	7. In Which Light Gets Settled In

After what felt like years rotting away in a dark cell with next to no human contact, Light discovered that he had only been restrained for two weeks, escape attempt included. That meant he had probably only been in that dark hellhole for five days.

It felt like so much longer that it wasn’t even funny. He felt years older as he walked down that hallway. His hands were still in handcuffs, because apparently he hadn’t convinced L that he wasn’t going to stab him in the back the first chance he got.

Which made sense, because he would.

Light knew that that wasn’t the only reason he was still restrained: L didn’t want Mikami to know about his memory problems, as indicated by how L kept looking at the cameras around them and checking whether they were switched on or not. Truthfully, Light didn’t know why he would bother. Mikami was as devoted to L as he could get. If L even hinted at any kind of problem, Mikami would run around in a full-on panic until he could solve it for his precious Kami-sama. He had seen enough of that in the initial days of his imprisonment, back when L used to visit regularly.

Obviously, non-Kira L knew less about Mikami than Kira L.

Light still wasn’t convinced that this whole thing wasn’t some hyper-convoluted mind game, but L didn’t seem to be lying. Light usually had an inkling of when L lied, something to do with spending almost a year investigating dead ends with him, six months of which they slept in the same bed.

L wasn’t going to let Light see Mikami, because he was under the assumption that Light would do anything to sabotage him, like telling his devoted servant that he currently wasn’t the deity he so ardently worshipped. Since Light knew how useless that action would be, though, especially for Light himself, he wasn’t going to try anything of the sort. No, his plans for the moment centred mainly on getting L to trust him, getting as much freedom as he could, then making his escape, finding and freeing his father on his way. Once he was outside, he could find the thousands of refugee camps against Kira that they had counted on during the last days of the investigation.

He knew the location of the camps from a month ago, the last official day of the investigation, and remembered that map he had briefly scanned a few days before shit had gone down, when he finally made that fatal phone call to Amane Misa and connected the dots. He cursed himself for not finding out before, but it was hard to defeat the greatest detective in the world, especially as a teenager with next to no resources and a major crush on said detective.

Yes, he blamed his feelings for missing it. He was pretty sure if he hated the detective he would have researched him sooner. Near’s death would have rung the alarm bells immediately.

There was no point thinking about what he should have done, he had handled the situation particularly horribly and there was nothing he could do about it. What he could do something about was the detective holding his elbow, dragging him along the corridor and up the stairs that led into their bedroom. He could slit his throat, rid the world of Kira once and for all, but there was Mikami and Amane to think about. They still had their Death Notes, or parts of L’s Death Note. They would just kill him first, and if it was Mikami it would be a painful and torturous death for daring to kill his God, then take over the position of Kira. He knew how brutal Misa had been as the second Kira, and Mikami would be worse.

Light decided that there was only one good option in this situation: he had to find out exactly how many of L’s supporters had pieces of the Death Note, kill them in rapid succession, then escape to a refugee camp until the governments re-established control over the world.

It was a laughable plan, with next to no chance of working out, but he had to try something.

Light snapped out of his thoughts as L pushed the bedroom door open, watching Light warily. Light walked inside as casually as he could, eyeing his new prison. It looked the same as two weeks ago, fluffy pillows and all, but then that was to be expected. It had only been two weeks.

“So, what are you planning to do with me, L?”

L closed the door firmly behind him, turning to Light with the stubborn expression that Light usually associated with the cookies the detective refused to eat before midnight no matter how many times Light nagged at him to keep the crunching down.

“I haven’t planned that far ahead, Light-kun. This is a temporary arrangement, definitely. I assume, however, if I leave you out in the wild, you will blow my cover and tell everybody that I am alive and Kira. I am not suicidal.”

Light shrugged, sauntering over to the bed and sitting on the edge of it with a sigh. He turned to L, who was watching him intently with those unnervingly wide-set black eyes.

“How much can you remember?”

L looked mildly startled at the question, frowning at him. “I told you, I can’t remember being Kira. My last definitive memory is visiting Miss Amane. I don’t remember imprisoning you. I don’t even remember how I met Mikami...”

Light cracked a smile despite himself. “You met Mikami on the pretext of suspecting him of being Kira. You went there in person, undercover, with Matsuda. You probably don’t remember that because it is so many layers of lies on top of lies that it could confuse even Kira himself.”

L pursed his lips, then sat down beside Light.

“I don’t want to believe that I am capable of this, Light-kun.”

Light’s eyes immediately darted to the most likely places a camera would be hidden (Mikami might not give a shit whether L remembered he was Kira or not but if he realised L didn’t want to be Kira…), then remembered that this was L’s room. There was no way Kira would allow cameras in his quarters.

L had taken Light’s hands in his, running those pale pianist fingers along the length of his palm, then tracing the bruising under the handcuffs. “I don’t want to believe it.”

Light looked away from him, unable to take the intensity of the gaze. “It doesn’t really matter if you want to believe it or not.”

There was a silence, with L gently running the pads of his fingers along the painful bruising, making it sting almost soothingly. Light wondered if it needed to be patched up.

“Light-kun, how much do you know about this Death Note? Tell me everything I told you.”

Light turned his gaze to the only window in the entire room. It seemed one thing had changed in the two weeks he was imprisoned; Kira had installed metal shutters. He supposed it was never too late to be paranoid.

“You told me it was a notebook of death, if you write someone’s full name in it, they die in forty seconds. You demonstrated it to me on a criminal. We watched him die of a heart attack through the live feed. As Near had concluded, unless you specify otherwise, the notebook kills with heart attacks. You said each Note was possessed by a Shinigami which had bestowed the power on you.” Light shook his head, thinking. “You were using it to kill off all of the worst criminals in the world, according to you. You were pretty frank about it being a power trip, you just liked taking control of the world. It eased your boredom.”

He was silent for a minute.

“Anyway, you told me how Misa had another Death Note, but you had her under your thumb because you seized ownership of it and hid it somewhere she can’t find it. Mikami is a public Kira supporter you contacted months ago to help you out with infiltrating the government and cutting our investigation’s funding. You were going to ask your other successor, Mello, to lead the protests and further your cause. I suppose you’ve done that by now. That’s all you told me, really, before you asked me to be a part of your mission, to be your partner in crime.”

L was quiet, deep in thought. Light let out a chuckle.

“The worst part was, L, that I agreed. I said yes. I may lie a lot, but I’m not a very good liar.”

L let out an unnerving chuckle, his face emotionless. “Well, that is true.” A pause. “I didn’t say anything about memories linked with the Death Note?”

“No, nothing.”

“Oh, well, that can’t be helped, then. I suppose I’ll have to get my information some other way.” He hopped off the side of the bed, holding out his hands for Light’s.

“Come on, now, let’s get you into something more comfortable.”


	8. In Which Mikami Is Enchanted

Mikami Teru always knew that his destiny was to serve Kira.

Before Kira, there had been no purpose to his life. He had been a prosecuting lawyer, yes, and a passionate one at that, but his success had been moderate. He had spent his life in the same routine, watching the same criminals get away time and time again without being able to do anything about it. He knew that eventually, he would have broken. He would have gone after one of those grinning lunatics with an axe, blood in his mouth, chopping and chopping until there was nothing left of them, until they were _deleted_ from the world and everything was pure again.

But then if he did that, the criminal he chopped down would be the last one he ever got to put to justice. He needed a better way to purify the world, a way that allowed him to punish on and on and on without ever having to stop.

And then, Kira entered his life in the form of the eccentric and amazing Ryuuzaki Rue, and nothing was ever the same again.

He remembered the first time he ever heard that scrambled voice over the speakers in the cell they were holding him in. He would never forget the words: “Mikami Teru. You are being held under suspicion of being Kira. Your DNA was found on one of the tapes sent by the first Kira to the second Kira (a bluff, Mikami knew now, since those tapes had been sent in by Ryuuzaki himself in secret) and several of the men you had failed to prosecute have died in rapid succession. Do you wish to confess to your crimes as Kira?”

He had replied (and he was oh so proud of this) that he had no right to claim to be even half as amazing as Kira was. He was an ardent Kira supporter through and through, and this was what helped him pass his lord’s month-long trial and succeed to win his trust. As he was released, because he truly was innocent, his lord sent him a message telling him to be ready to assist in his divine plan for the world, as he had proven himself worthy.

He learnt that he had been one of a set of fifteen public Kira supporters L had imprisoned on suspicion of being Kira, and he had been one of only three to pass the test of endurance. The support for Kira was strong, but he had been the only one strong enough to win over Ryuuzaki so well that, in time, the great saviour had allowed him to see his face.

Mikami stared at that face now, beside himself in glee. What an enchanting man Kira-sama was, with that spindly body bent in that strange position, his large black eyes fixed on the glowing screen in front of him as he bit his thumb. His face was awash in that white light, making it pale as a vampire’s, and his black hair fell in thick, unruly spikes about him. Mikami was more than fascinated, he was enchanted.

Ryuuzaki turned his direct bold gaze from the computer screen to Mikami’s face, catching him staring. Mikami managed not to blush, quickly turning back to his own screen, where he was working on a few snags in the Chinese government, which they had all but infiltrated at this point.

His work was monotonous and frankly very boring. It was all dealing with people, something he didn’t particularly like to do, but he could see why it was necessary. The sooner the world united under one powerful force, the sooner all wars, poverty and suffering would come to an end. Mikami knew that his boredom was a small sacrifice in the grand scheme of things.

Ryuuzaki was getting bored too, Mikami noted. He had been fidgeting in that chair from the minute he sat down. Ever since the official death of L, which had been widely sensationalised in the media, the flow of cases for him to solve were dwindling away. Mello was barely utilising the title of L’s successor in favour of causing anarchy with the Kira supporters and nobody else was trustworthy enough to take up the job in the public eye, so Ryuuzaki had resorted to sending anonymous tips to the police. It didn’t help that Kira was reducing the world’s crime rate by greater and greater amounts each day.

“Mikami-san.” Mikami jumped as the God in human skin shot out his name in that startlingly direct tone, gaze directed firmly at the print on his screen. “Fetch me my Death Note.”

Mikami stared at him. “Do you mean…my piece of your Note, Kami-sama?”

Slowly, the man’s head turned, owl-like, until he was staring directly at the former lawyer. “Does that mean you cannot fetch me my original Note, Mikami?”

“No, Kami…I just…I don’t know where you keep it, Kami, you never told me…” Mikami stammered, pained that he had displeased his lord.

“Great.” The detective sighed, popping a strawberry into his mouth. Mikami had taken up the job of fetching Ryuuzaki his desserts and fruit from a special bakery where he knew the head baker was a decent, righteous Kira supporter. He gave the man good business as a reward for his loyalty. Kira sure did love his cake. “Fine, then, Mikami-san, fetch me your piece of the Death Note.”

“Right away, Kami.” He began to scurry out of the room.

Ryuuzaki raised an authoritative hand. “Wait, Mikami.” The man skidded to a stop at the doorway, turning nervously back to the man in the wheelie chair, who was now nibbling messily on another strawberry, the juice running down his chin. “You know not to enter my bedroom, don’t you?”

Mikami nodded. “Oh, yes, lord. I wouldn’t dream of disturbing…whatever it is you keep in there.” He grinned cheekily, unable to control himself. His lord was so fascinating when he showed that unnecessary possessiveness towards his prisoner. It was not like Mikami would ever dream of upsetting his lord by interfering in matters that did not concern him.

Ryuuzaki sighed, still not turning from his screen. “I am keeping Light Yagami in that room. I would appreciate it if you rig that corridor with cameras to prevent any form of escape, and any other precautions you can think of. However, you are not allowed to enter the room under any circumstances. Is that understood?”

“Yes, Kami, it is understood. Should I install these cameras before or after I fetch my piece of the Death Note?”

Ryuuzaki half-turned towards him, the expression on his face signifying absolute boredom. “Please, fetch me your piece, then move to immediately install the cameras. Thank you.”

Mikami stopped short of a salute and hurried out of the room as fast as he could.


	9. In Which The Game Begins

Mikami stood almost reverently in front of the hollowed-out panel in his room, waiting for a respectful moment (as always) before sliding it open and picking up the torn half-page of paper between his thumb and index finger, as his lord would.

The piece was only half filled with names on one side, all written in the tiniest handwriting Mikami could muster (which turned out to be much tinier than he had initially expected). He balanced it on the middle of his palm, smiling proudly, and hurried back to the main investigative room. His Kami was sure to be proud of him for his meticulous writing. This page could last at least two more months if he kept going at this rate.

He reached the main room, moving as quietly and respectfully as possible, catching a glimpse of his Kami’s computer screen before Ryuuzaki quickly exited the tab, pulling up a page of a recent murder case from the FBI’s files as if he had been looking at that the whole time. The tab had been an obituary detailing Yagami Light’s official death, zoomed in on his profile picture. Mikami smiled. He loved seeing those occasional flashes of his God’s sensitivity, it reminded him how much the man was sacrificing in order to help purify the world.

“Attractive young man.” Mikami noted, smiling. “You have chosen well, Kami-sama.”

Kira glared at him, as he knew he would, but Mikami knew his lord enjoyed being teased in that familiar manner. He had told him so himself, after all, back in the days when Mikami used to be scared out of his shoes of being too forward with the man who had given meaning to his life.

“I have brought you my piece of the Death Note, my Lord.” He said, placing the page gently on the desk in front of the detective. “May I go bring the security to install cameras, Kami?”

Ryuuzaki nodded absently. “Yes, go.” His eyes were riveted by the half-filled yellowing sheet. Mikami hoped it was to his satisfaction.

He made to scurry out again and do his lord’s bidding, but before he even reached the doorway, he heard a shuddering gasp. He turned, alarmed, to see his Kami falling out of his chair, splayed onto the ground, one hand stretched above him, the other gripping the page of the Death Note so hard that it was starting to rip.

“Kami!” Mikami yelled, rushing to help his lord up, but it was unnecessary. His lord was already sitting up, hugging his knees to his chest, staring blankly at the wall.

“Kami?” He asked, tentatively reaching for his Kami’s shoulder. As expected, his hand was swatted away, and an withering look was directed towards him.

“Did I not give you something to do, Mikami?”

Mikami nodded fervently, backing away. “Yes, Kami, as you wish.”

He left his Kami still on the floor, huddled in a ball, and when he glanced back at the doorway, Mikami noted that he was raising his left thumb to take a vicious bite.

_________________________________________________________________________________

 Ryuk cackled as he sat on the rooftop of the proper English house in the middle of the North American wasteland, revelling in the chaos he had just set in motion.

He couldn’t have picked a better person to christen the new Kira. Nobody could ever want to destroy the Kiradom more than this man.

Well, perhaps some of this man’s contacts did.

Ryuk let out another cackle. He hadn’t needed that vacation after all; the answer had been under his nose the whole time.


	10. In Which L Fixes His Mess

Individuals like him were cursed.

L realised that Kira-L was simply a more agitated, melodramatic version of himself. The slight change was easily explained by the kind of experiences he had gone through. Suddenly, he wasn’t just solving cases anymore, he _was_ a case, a case he would have had a lot of fun solving. He had received the most mysterious, powerful weapon in all of the world, all for himself, and had killed people. He was a legitimate murderer, and it was the most entertaining experience of his life. For the first time, he didn’t need a case to drive away his boredom, he had a mission: to protect his identity while exercising his power as much as possible.

It had been so much fun…until he won.

The two weeks after he had imprisoned and/or killed off the task force was probably the most mind-numbingly boring two weeks of his life, not to mention the most infuriating. Both his greatest nemeses (the task force he had created and infiltrated) and his lover (the only man he could see driving away his boredom) were gone in an instant, solved just like that, no problem whatsoever. To say that L was overpowered was an understatement. His carefully-chosen followers were handling the boring administrative part of his empire, Mikami was taking care of the prisoners and staff at headquarters, Misa was making sure criminals kept dying…L was spending his time literally just surfing the internet, eating cake and watching Light over the cameras.

So, no, Light’s hypothesis that Kira may be a psychopath was wrong. He wasn’t a psychopath, he had some amount of empathy and a regular set of emotions, however suppressed he may keep them on a daily basis. He was just…bored. He didn’t really care about the nameless murderer dying with the flick of his pen if he was using it for an endgame. He never had.

L was pretty sure he knew why he lost his memories. His Shinigami roommate, the one being sharing his sentiments about the boredom of everyday life, was missing. If he checked his hiding place, he was sure his Death Note would be gone (89% sure, in fact); after all, a Shinigami only erases the memory of the owner of the Death Note when they have relinquished ownership. The Shinigami bent the rules to spice things up, and though it may be a horrible thing to do, it was totally in character for the bothersome spirit.

And if his Death Note was gone, that would mean there were two options: either Ryuk had taken it back to the Shinigami realm (25%  likely, the Shinigami had seemed agitated with humans as of late) or it had been dropped somewhere else on Earth (very likely, 75%, it would definitely entertain Ryuk for a nice long time).

If it had been dropped on Earth, there were two options again: either L didn’t know the person and Ryuk’s choice had been entirely at random, as it had been with L himself (give it a 45% possibility), or Ryuk had picked someone with a grudge against L, for maximum drama (actually, ramp this up to 90%. If Ryuk had bothered to steal L’s Death Note, he would make the best out of it). L had many enemies, both as the detective L and as Kira, but most of the detective L’s enemies thought L was dead. The only ones who knew otherwise were Whammy, who he had already killed (that explained the pride he felt when he thought about Watari’s death!), and Beyond Birthday, or BB, his childhood nemesis and Shinigami-eyed serial killer. BB knew L was Kira (because, like an idiot, L had taken up his case after becoming Kira and BB had seen his face), so naturally he would know L had not been killed by Kira.

BB was locked up in an insane asylum in California, rambling his theories in solitary confinement. But just to be safe, he would have to have his trusty successor, Mello, increase surveillance and security on BB (though the likelihood of BB having the capacity to hide and utilise a Death Note would be 0.001%. Ryuk would be able to see this quite clearly). The holder of the Death Note would likely be an Anti-Kira group. He would be able to confirm this if several of his public supporters started to die.

But he was thinking too far ahead. Right now, his main problem was going to be retaining his memories. If he let go of the page he was clutching, he would lose everything he had just deducted and then some. That would not do. He could not reclaim ownership of Ryuk’s notebook, since he didn’t have it, so that left him only one option.

L chuckled. Rem was going to pitch a fit.

Finding a roll of tape inside the drawer closest to him, he tore off a tiny corner of the page, pressed it to his wrist and encircled it with so much tape that the circulation to his hand was nearly cut off. Ripping the sticky plastic with his teeth, he decided a backup piece would be a good idea on his other hand, and maybe on his ankles as well.

Ready with his deadly bracelets and tucking the rest of the page of the Death Note into the waistband of his jeans, covered by the hooded black sweatshirt L had substituted for his usual white, L hopped off of his chair and sauntered over to his bedroom. On his way, he passed the industrious Mikami directing the security to place cameras at perfect angles. The dedication of the man was so amusing that L deigned to give him the faintest of smiles as he unlocked the bedroom. L could hear the ecstasy in the other man’s voice as he shut and relocked the door. He had probably made his day.

Grinning to himself, he looked toward the king-size bed in the middle of the heavily carpeted room. It was time to face the problem of Light-kun.

He smiled fondly. The teenager was, of all things, sleeping, curled up in the heavy blankets and old sweatpants with his knees almost touching his chin. Unsurprising, considering how he was imprisoned. His messy over-long auburn hair was squashed against the pillow, still damp from the shower L monitored, and his cuffed hands (linked to a longer chain attaching him to the bed rather than each other; L took care to pad the metal around his wrists this time) were pressed firmly together as if he was praying. Eerily appropriate, considering Mikami’s nickname for Kira. L had never set out to become a God, this whole thing was just in good fun for him, but he supposed he could roll with it.

He went over to the dresser opposite the bed, from whose drawers he pulled out a black blindfold and noise-cancelling headphones. Turning back to the bed, he was surprised to see Light-kun’s sharp gaze following him, a tiny smirk on his face.

“Why do you have those in your dresser?” His voice was slightly muffled by the blankets, but L could tell he was amused.

“Just in case.” L said dryly, walking over to Light’s bedside. The young man was watching him curiously, but when he sat beside him, blindfold and headphones still in hand, he started to look worried.

“Well, now that you’re awake…” L gestured for Light to sit up.

The boy frowned at him. “Why are you…?”

“Please, Light-kun. Hurry up. I don’t have all day.”

Light drew away from him, alarmed. “Don’t-”

Impatient, L grabbed him by the upper arm and hoisted him up, supporting him on the headboard. Light shook him off, wide-eyed, then inhaled sharply, jerking his head to the side as L fastened the blindfold on him.

“What are you _doing_ , L? Stop!” The boy went to raise his hands to his eyes, so L acted quickly, pulling the chain looped around the bedpost tight so Light’s wrists shot behind him. He cried out, struggling against his sudden restraints.

L took in a breath as he secured the chain in its current position, looping it around the bedpost several more times. “I am…apparently meeting with a few Kira supporters here, Light. I have to let them know for sure that you cannot be privy to their faces or voices. Mikami set this up, I cannot cancel it or it would look suspicious. I’m sure you understand.”

“Bullshit!” Light yelled. “Don’t you fucking lie to me, get these off!”

“I am not lying to you, Light-kun.”

Light strained uselessly against his handcuffs. “L, goddamn it, you owe me the truth at least-”

L finally decided to give in to the part of him that was yearning with desire and shut Light up with a soft peck on the lips. The teenager fell silent, jaw locked, turning a shade paler.

“I am telling the truth, Light-kun. Now, if you’ll excuse me, it will take one hour at the most. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” He whispered in Light’s ear before snapping the headphones on him, making sure they were secured over his shaggy hair.

The boy tilted his head forward, apparently submissive, a muscle in his jaw twitching with anger, and L felt a pinch of regret before moving on to the next stage of his plan.

He dived over to the place he had hidden Amane Misa’s Death Note. It was a simple panel in the back-wall of his wardrobe, which had a pass-code, fingerprint and handprint scanner, and popped open to reveal a nuclear bunker of a safe that had a retina scanner and another manual code entry. He knew he _could_ get it to be more secure, but if he did, he could potentially be messing with its conspicuousness.

Tucking the Death Note into his waistband, he replaced it in the safe with Mikami’s torn page, as well as ten pages he ripped out of Misa’s. That way, if anything went wrong, they weren’t entirely without options.

L took one final glance at Light’s quietly tense form, then headed out to meet Amane Misa for the second time that day.


	11. In Which Rem is a Nuisance

It was usually on these car rides that L most missed Whammy. The founder of Whammy’s House had had a skill with driving, with everything really, that had yet to be matched by any mortal. L had been heartbroken when he learnt that Watari would not protect his identity, he had pleaded with him to be reasonable, to not force Kira to kill his mentor and the closest thing to a father figure L would ever have in his life, but no. Watari had been obstinate. Killing him made L regret ever starting the game of the Death Note, but it couldn’t be helped. If he left him alive, he could have talked to someone, and then L would have been sentenced to the electric chair. L was simply preserving his life; Watari wasn’t Light, he couldn’t just disappear from the rest of the world when he wanted him to. Whammy was one of the world’s greatest inventors and had almost as many contacts as L himself…and he knew L’s real name.

The Kira supporter who was driving his car now was adequate, he supposed, but it was nothing like the gliding cruise Watari’s chauffeuring used to be. L also hated squeezing all of his hair into the stuffy hood of his sweatshirt to protect his identity.

L sighed as they reached Amane Misa’s hovel. He instructed the driver to park the car far from here, in an inconspicuous area, and wait for his call. The driver was enthusiastic, seeming to think this was some sort of a spy movie. If L had been any good at driving, and didn’t want to shield his face from the traffic cameras, he would have ditched this supporter a long time ago.

He couldn’t have used Mikami either, the man had to stay behind and keep things running at headquarters.

L groaned under his breath as he climbed the stairs to get to Misa’s apartment. Now he would have to deal with _her_ and her _infuriating_ demon spirit. He had never met a more ridiculous character, Ryuk included. _I mean, what kind of a self-respecting Shinigami, a God of Death, to be clear, would fall in love with a twittering model with half a brain?_

Stupid, that’s what it was. At least he could say his love for Light came from common interests, a shared intelligence level, mutual affection _and_  physical attraction. Why on earth was the demon in love with _Misa?_

L sighed, knocking hard on Misa’s door, three times no hesitation, then twice slowly. The knocks had been her idea, for the record. She wanted to make sure she was ready to see him every time he visited. Apparently, despite the fact that he had repeatedly threatened to murder her in cold blood, he was still her hero for giving her the idea to kill her parents’ murderer and all murderers like him. Sometimes, L felt bad for distrusting her feelings for him.

The doorknob jiggled once, twice, then opened up to reveal a wary Misa-Misa in a lacy black outfit. L gestured impatiently for her to open the door wider and let him in, and she did so, albeit reluctantly.

“Amane-san.” L monotoned the minute she closed the door behind him. “I would like you to relinquish ownership over your Death Note.”

As expected, the minute he said that, the imposing figure of the demon Rem stood face to face with him, baring her teeth angrily. “Don’t you dare, L Lawliet. Don’t you dare attempt to threaten Misa-Misa in that manner one more time, or I will-”

“You cannot kill me, Rem, remember? Kill me, and Misa dies. You do not know which of my supporters has been entrusted with this responsibility, and you cannot kill them all before you die for attempting to extend Misa’s life by killing me.”

Rem glared at him, her yellow eye shining with hate. “Oh, you think you are so brilliant, don’t you, human? Well, guess what? You are not as foolproof as you think. You have people you love as well. If you threaten Misa, I will kill Yagami Light.”

L laughed, starting to feel the lick of that anger that had prompted him to throw his cake at Rem the last time they had had a conversation. All that had really achieved had been a pasty splatter on the wall and lots of icing to clean up (and it had been good cake too).

“Rem. I try so hard not to contradict you, with you being a Shinigami and much more powerful than me, but you make it so hard. Let me make this clear: I have no intentions at the moment of killing or even harming Misa. However, if you dare to kill Light, I will personally murder Amane-san with my own two hands. Whether you kill me to protect her or not, she will die.”

Rem stared at him, otherworldly in her spindly white form, her dreadlocks shifting with nonexistent breeze.

“If you do not wish to harm Misa-Misa, why do you ask her to relinquish her notebook?”

Without a moment’ hesitation, L told them.

Rem looked sceptical, or as sceptical as a towering white purple-haired monster with hipster jewellery could look, but seemed to understand the information…he hoped.

Finally, the Shinigami sighed. “I do not wish for you to have ownership of Misa’s notebook.”

L stared blankly at her. “Why not? I have clarified that I will not kill her.” Why was this demon so stupid? To think he had been fascinated by her and Ryuk when he first met them…

Rem let out a sigh. “I understand why you must take ownership of the notebook. I understand that Misa will easily be caught if you are not protecting her. I do not wish for harm to come to her, L Lawliet, but I…I do wish for her to be able to see me.”

L noticed something strange, then. Misa, who had been silent and in her place this entire time, was raising her hand, placing it comfortingly on the Shinigami’s upper arm. Misa had been a lot less bubbly since her parents died, he knew, but he didn’t know that she had developed things like affection and empathy to replace it. The Misa-Misa who had approached him in the beginning would never have had the emotional range to wish comfort on someone.

Misa surprised him again when she smiled sadly up at Rem. “It’s okay, Rem. I know you’ll always be around me.”

Rem placed her enormous clawed hand on Misa’s shoulder, then glowered down at L, no words necessary. L was starting to find them extremely tiresome.

“Look. There is an obvious way around this. All you want from Misa is for her to be able to see you, isn’t it? Is there any particular reason you need for her to be the owner of the notebook?”

Rem shut her mouth with a clank when she realised what L was hinting towards. Begrudgingly, she nodded. “Alright. But I will hold you to your promise, human. If you do not comply…”

“I assure you, I will comply. I still require Misa to perform her duties, after all.”

“And you must permit me to stay with her at all times.”

L sighed, gripping the bridge of his nose. “I do not have any requirement to have you trailing me, Rem, so yes, I permit you. Misa, if you will please relinquish your notebook now.”

Misa-Misa stared at L with her wide brown eyes, then flicked her long yellow hair behind her shoulder, uncharacteristically (or characteristically? L couldn’t keep up with her personalities) sassy. “Alright, I relinquish the notebook.”

Immediately, her eyes grew large, her mouth slackening. She did a once-over of L, then pouted. “Who are you? What are you doing in Misa-Misa’s apartment?!” She screeched, her hands gripping in loose fists in front of her, a picture of anguish. A thought struck her, and her red mouth curved into a happy little smile. “Are you a fan? Did you come to get Misa-Misa’s autograph?” Another thought struck her, which made her look blankly around at her apartment. “But why would you want to get Misa-Misa’s autograph? She is not a model anymore. She is nobody.” She looked so sad at this declaration that L was sure most of her emotion was fabricated.

L tried to control his amusement at her distressed Shinigami trying to comfort her, flitting around her and patting her shoulders anxiously.

“Amane-san, please calm down. Touch this notebook and you will understand everything.” He pulled the notebook out of the waistband of his jeans, eliciting an indignant squeal.

“Are you a pervert? What are you doing trying to remove your jeans in front of Misa? Misa-Misa will call the police! Are you a stalker? Please don’t hurt Misa!”

L rolled his eyes, walking briskly towards the screeching Misa and shoving the notebook in her hands before she could scream anything more. The change was, again, immediate. Her eyes sharpened, her demeanour dulled. She looked around, her eyes focussing on Rem, her lips curling into a faint, fond smile, a sad mockery of her previous exuberance.

L realised that he had no idea why she was acting this sober. He hadn’t, as non-Kira-L had surmised, abused her in any way. The most he had done was make sure she wasn’t going to go off the rails, which, in his opinion, was a practical thing to do. Misa wasn’t the most balanced of people, after all.

 Rem nodded at L gratefully. “Thank you, L Lawliet.”

L nodded back, then turned to leave. His business here was over. Looking over his shoulder, he gave Misa a brief smile. “Please, Misa, continue on with your mission. The rules remain the same.” Both Rem and Misa watched him until he left.

Once inside the car, L began to unwind the tape around his wrists and ankles, feeling triumphant. He thwarted Ryuk’s meddling scheme, he was once again the owner of a Death Note. L was never defeated for long.

He carefully picked out the pieces of the Death Note stuck to the tape.

“Excuse me…Mitsumi, was it? Do you have a lighter there, in the front?”

The Kira supporter driving his car reached in to the glove compartment, pulling out a silver lighter and holding it as respectfully as he could towards the tinted window separating them. Just to be certain, L pulled his hood further down as he leaned forward to open the window and take it. He then placed the pieces on the nearest ashtray and burnt them. He couldn’t have anybody accidentally touching them and seeing seven-foot skeletal monsters, after all.

L then placed the ashtray under the seat and stared out of the window, allowing himself to celebrate his first victory in the new game.


	12. In Which Light Is Sick Of Waiting

Light knew it had been a good idea to scope his surroundings when L had gone to work.

He hadn’t managed to get far around the room, the chain tying him to the bed wasn’t _that_ long (though he was thankful for the slack, his arms were feeling so sore after being bound together for days), but he was able to tilt one of the dressers beside the bed slightly closer with his foot so that he could just reach the contents of the drawer with his fingertips.

Inside the drawer, Light had found a variety of things: chocolate candy, a spare pair of handcuffs, hundreds of tiny silver spoons (how many spoons did one person need?), a mini voice recorder and (to his horror and delight) a bottle of lube.

Despite being his lover for three-fourths of a year, the two had never really progressed to lube stages. Light hadn’t even been sure that L was sexually driven at all, though now that he thought about it, the detective had probably been waiting for Light to turn twenty. L _had_ always been conscious of the age gap between them, he probably wasn’t comfortable having sex with a teenager.

Whatever it was, the bottle had been perfect for his purposes. If he greased up his hands enough, he could probably slip his hands out of the cuffs, especially since L had loosened them to stop them pressing on his bruises. He had stuck the bottle under his pillow, pushing the dresser back into its original position and had laid down for a well-deserved rest. He had been dead-tired after the lengthy imprisonment, and needed to be at full capacity.

Now, sitting blind and deaf and tied to the frame of his bed, he had never been more thankful for his resourcefulness. He had to move as little as possible in case L was still in the room, though he had waited enough time for the detective to at least be ignoring him. His fingers wriggled under his pillow, hunting desperately for the lube as he stretched the chain as tight as he could. When he finally brushed the bottle’s smooth surface, he almost cried with relief. He grabbed it, squeezing as much as he could into his other waiting palm and rubbing it over his hand and wrist. When it was slimy enough, he started to squeeze his hand through the cuff.

It was painful, and he had probably torn off a layer of skin, but in the end, it worked. Light jerked his hand out of the cuff, trying to move as little as he could and ignoring the stinging. Slowly and as inconspicuously as he could manage to be without being able to see or hear anything, he reached up and pushed the blindfold off of his eyes.

The room was empty.

Light sighed in relief, wrenching off the earphones and delighting in the sound of the air conditioning whirring above them. It had been torture to sit in absolute silence.

He then unwound the chain that L had looped around the frame of the bed, freeing his other hand and winding the chain around his forearm so that it wouldn’t drag behind him.

Now to escape.

Initially, Light had planned to wait a little longer, get the names of a few of L’s associates before he began his great escape, but L tying him up that way while lying to him, it wasn’t a good sign. All that nonsense about forgetting he was Kira…it was just another way L used to get Light to trust him. Another game, L sure did love his games. Light had to get out of there as soon as possible, before he got further mixed up in L’s plans, whatever they were.

The stages of Light’s escape plan: first, he had to find and subdue Mikami. He knew L, he knew that L wouldn’t bother to station security within the premises, especially since the only enemy present here was a hundred-and-ten pound nineteen-year-old still weak from two weeks in confinement. L had probably assumed Mikami would take care of it, but Mikami would never do something like _take initiative,_ would he? Light hoped not. If they had secured the place, he wasn’t likely to make it to his father’s holding cell, forget escape the building.

He looked around the room for any kind of weapon, finding a letter-opener inside L’s blindfold drawer and slipping it into the sleeve of his turtleneck, the one unhampered by his handcuff chain, loosely tying it there with a rubber-band. It wasn’t going to match up against a beefy Kira supporter with ten pounds of muscle on each arm, but L didn’t seem to have a gun hidden in the room so it would have to do.

It would do against Mikami, at least.

Light checked the windows one time (no use, the shutters were padlocked and he was probably on the nineteenth floor anyway), then took a deep breath and bit the bullet. He inched the thankfully unlocked (did L forget to lock this? Or did he underestimate Light?) door, peeking out into the quiet corridor.

His eyes scanned the walls, and fell upon the one thing he had hoped with all his heart wasn’t installed around L’s rooms.

“Goddamn it.” Light said as he pushed the door shut again. His plan would become a lot more complicated now.

He took calming breaths to steady himself, then quickly inched the door open as little as possible to flit quickly out of the range of the camera. Hopefully, hopefully, the camera had only been for L’s personal surveillance, which he probably wouldn’t watch 24/7, but it wasn’t likely. Light forced himself to walk as casually as he could down the corridor, almost reaching the stairs before he heard the thumping of loafers on the tile floor. A strong hand grabbed him by the collar, shoving him against the wall.

“Just where do you think you’re going?”

It was Mikami, in person, no L or security trailing him. The man probably thought he would get the glory of pleasing his Kami all on his own. Light could barely believe his luck, the odds of his escape were so much higher now.

He cringed away from the Kira devotee, pretending to be as delicate and harmless as Mikami obviously wanted him to be. “I…I was just…” He acted as if Mikami’s grip was particularly painful, his hands touching the fist at his neck helplessly.

“Let’s get you back and secured in your room, then.” Mikami stated, sounding particularly pleased with himself as he started to tow Light back down the corridor. Light resisted, acting alarmed.

“No, I wasn’t trying to escape…I… L told me I could come out to get whatever I wanted if I was hungry! I just wanted something to eat!”

Mikami stopped, his grip on Light tightening. “His _name_ is Ryuuzaki.”

Light flinched, realising his slip. “Ryuuzaki. I meant Ryuuzaki.”

Mikami studied him, contemplative. “If you’re hungry, I will fetch you something. Now come along.”

“No! No, Mikami-san, I am not supposed to speak with you. L, Ryuuzaki, told me I am not to interact with you, he told me you were under similar orders. Please, I don’t want to upset Kira-sama. He told me I am allowed to get something from the kitchen, I swear it.”

Light knew mixing a little truth in there (he knew L had ordered Mikami not to interfere with him) combined with a little reverence towards the one and only Kami-sama and a little Innocent-Light would work. Mikami relaxed his grip on Light’s shirt. “Alright. I will allow you to go to the kitchen, but if you do one thing out of the ordinary, I swear to Kami…”

Light nodded fervently, and the man allowed him to walk past, barely allowing an inch between them until they reached the kitchen. Light was glad to see that the kitchen had barely changed since the death of Watari a month ago (Kira had killed Watari…did that mean L had voluntarily murdered his butler? Light could believe it. They had seemed close, but then L was L). Trotting obediently towards the nearest cupboard, Light surreptitiously slid open the drawer under it, fetching the sharpest kitchen knife he could see as he leaned in to grab a packet of chips. So much better than that damn letter-opener.

Mikami was suddenly breathing down his neck. “What is that in your-” His eyes widened as he stumbled back, gripping the shoulder of his now-ripped suit jacket. “What the-”

Mikami was not much taller than Light, despite the fact that he probably had twenty pounds more on him, so it was relatively easy to grab the older man’s wrist, twist his hand behind his back (using the tricks he had absorbed from the bullies at school), and press the sharp edge of the knife against his Adam’s apple. He was lucky he been a tennis champion throughout middle school, he was strong enough to keep Mikami in his hold.

“Shut up and listen to me. You are going to do what I say, or else I will cut your throat. Do you understand?”

Mikami hissed. “What the hell do you think you are doing? Do you have any idea-”

Light pressed the knife hard into the other man’s throat, drawing a thin but significant line of blood. “Take me to my father’s holding cell. And don’t attempt to pull anything, I know this building. If I even so much as smell a trick, I will _gut_ you alive. And then I will cut off your hand and use it for the prints.” Light nudged the man forward. “What are you waiting for?”

Things went surprisingly smoothly as the two men climbed up the deserted stairwell that led up to the holding cells. These were some of the moments when Light realised how much he appreciated L’s antisocial behaviour; keeping everything automated was probably what would give Light’s plan that tiny chance of success.

Light counted the doors they passed until Mikami finally stopped in front of one, verifying it in his mind. Five doors. He remembered passing six on his way out of his own cell. It made sense, L would want to group his prisoners together, and there was no way they could communicate through the soundproof walls.

“Unlock it and push it open so that I can see him inside.” Light directed. The other man complied, clearly resentful but aware that he needed to make it out of this situation alive else his Kami would be more than displeased. L was not the kind of man who appreciated needless sacrifices.

The door swung open, revealing a dimly lit room with a single neglected-looking cot pushed to the wall. A middle-aged man sat on the cot with his head in his heavily-chained hands, looking half-asleep as he looked up to see who had come to plague him that day. His mouth dropped open, and Light’s attention was drawn to the heavy stubble surrounding it, the bags under his eyes, the unhealthy yellow pallor of his skin.

“Raito?”

Light opened his mouth to answer, but then his knife-arm was suddenly wrenched down, putting him off balance. Mikami elbowed him hard in the stomach, then whirled around to punch him in the jaw. Light lost hold of the knife, the utensil clattering to the ground.

“Raito!” His father cried, yanking at his jingling chains. “Don’t you dare hurt my son! _Raito!”_

Light writhed on the ground, trying to get back to his feet, but Mikami was enjoying his position on the dominant side way too much. He kicked him in the gut with the pointed tip of his formal shoes, then pulled him back up by the collar, pressing the stolen knife to his cheek.

“You little bastard. You think you can threaten a disciple of Kira and get away with it?” Mikami asked gleefully, slamming the cell door shut with his foot.

“Raito, _no-!”_

Mikami waited until both the lights above the cell door turned green, then began to drag Light away back down the stairs. Soon enough, they were in the main investigative room, turning the corner, Light seizing the opportunity to dig his heel firmly into the toes of Mikami’s shoes. Mikami yelped indignantly, moving in the perfect position for Light to knee Mikami as hard as he could in the groin.

For a moment, he was free, making a grab for the knife, and the next moment he saw a flash of white, his jaw throbbing painfully, his mouth full of the taste of salt and metal. He blinked the spots away from his vision, finding himself on the floor. Shakily, he tried to stand up again, but then he was dragged up into the air. His head drooped to the side and he couldn’t quite bring himself to raise it to the right position. His left arm was throbbing, the letter-opener must have ripped through something, but he didn’t have the strength to pull it inconspicuously from its hiding place. Light had never been beaten up before in his life, he had no idea how long he could keep going until he incurred some form of permanent damage.

Luckily, or unluckily, he was saved having to come to a conclusion.

_“Put him down this minute!”_

Light squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself.


	13. In Which L Has Anger Issues

L had never been angrier in his entire life.

Not even when he had lost that famous case with the serial axe murderer in Kansas. Not even when he heard that BB has started a rampage in LA. Not even when that Japanese prisoner had, along with the private information of several top government officials, acquired L’s real name and linked it to the famous detective (no matter how much L wished he had had him assassinated (rather than murdered by the Death Note, and thereby sparking Near’s suspicion) he knew that it had been necessary. In a time when names were the most important things in the whole world, he couldn’t have his own being spread).

No, in all those instances his anger had been fire in his belly, fuelling his next move, sharpening his thoughts. Right now, though, as he saw Mikami pressing Light’s slim body against the wall by the throat, fist raised to throw a punch, his anger was white-hot, blurring his vision.

“Mikami! _Put him down!”_ He screamed, running to the pair at full speed, his leg shooting out from below him and hitting Mikami square in the cheekbone. The older man was thrown back onto the ground, Light slipping from his grasp and sliding down the wall where he was. L stalked over to his devotee, hands tightly in fists. “Explain.”

“Kami, I…” The man raised his palms, shielding his face. “Kami, please, forgive me, I didn’t expect-”

L glared at him. “Explain.”

“I…he attempted escape…he wanted to free his father…I only tried to stop him, Kami, you must understand…”

L narrowed his eyes, feeling the knife’s edge of his anger in his throat. He turned to Light, who was staring at him, those eyes wide in innocence only L could tell was fake. His lip was bleeding, smearing his chin with blood. L was fixated with the blood, crimson on his tan skin, the rage heating up L’s entire face.

“As if I didn’t have enough to deal with already, you have to pull this.” L growled, brashly grabbing Light by the arm and pulling him up, hauling him off in the direction of their room. Light did not resist, which was both reassuring and worrying, not that L was going to waste much time worrying about the botheration that was Light Yagami. Always an obstacle in his path, always causing trouble, always the reason he had to do something drastic. L felt the anger burrow into his bones, transforming into something like hate.

If there was a room more secure than his own, he would have thrown the teenager in there, locked it up and tossed away the key, but the other nearest secure holding area was the cells, so L settled for shoving Light through his doorway. The teenager lost his balance and fell over, pushing himself painfully up with his elbows to a sitting position.

“I must address Mikami-san, you stay right here.” L stomped towards the teenager, who just managed not to cringe away. “You stay right here, Yagami Light, and don’t move an inch, or else I will personally take out my Death Note and kill your father, your mother and your little sister. You better believe I am serious about this. I will know if you moved. Stay.”

He slammed the door shut in his face, unable to stand that stricken look, feeling the bile rise up in his throat. How _dare_ he look at him that way after attempting what he did? After _blatantly_ betraying him?

L walked furiously down the stairs back to the main room to find Mikami weeping silent tears into his hands. L’s heart was not made of stone, he felt bad for his devotee, but that did not excuse the man’s transgressions. “Mikami-san.”

Mikami looked up, his tears flowing freely down his cheeks. “Kami-sama. Please, forgive me, I was only trying to stop him. Please, Kami-sama…”

L held up a hand, stopping his words. “How did you get in that position? How did Light escape his room and get this far? I thought you installed cameras outside his room.”

“I…he told me…Kami’s orders…to let him go to the kitchen rather than bring him something…he pulled a knife and nearly killed me…” Mikami gestured to his neck, which had an impressively distinct red line just under his larynx.

“Why would you believe that lie, Mikami-san?”

“I…Kami-sama, he told me you ordered him to not speak to me under any circumstances…I was afraid of disobeying you…”

Crafty bastard. Using non-Kira-L’s paranoia against him. “You said he wanted to free his father?”

“Yes, he had me take him to his father’s cell at knifepoint. I was able to disarm him once he got there and became distracted, but then he tried attacking me again…that was when you found us.” He let out a hiccup, his eyes red from crying. “Forgive me, Kami-sama, I should have handled the situation better…”

“Yes, you should have. Learn a lesson from this and never believe a word that comes from Light-kun’s mouth. Improve your security measures, and clean up after. Also, check up on Yagami Soichiro, it has been a while since I have ordered you to do that. Once you are done with that, please resume your usual duties.”

Mikami nodded, picking himself up, smiling shakily. “Thank you, Kami-sama. I shall not fail you once more! Thank you!” He bowed deeply, then hurried off to do his job.

L took advantage of the precious time alone to hide his new Death Note where his old one had been, in a wall-safe that was placed in the cameras’ blind spot, camouflaged by the metallic wall-panel. They always did say that hiding in plain sight was the best option, though he would feel more comfortable if it was in his room with him.

However, he wouldn’t get to hide it in his room anytime soon because of Light Yagami.

L gritted his teeth. Goddamn Light Yagami, always throwing a wrench in his plans. Making the connection between him and Kira, exposing him to the task force, attempting to escape, assaulting his devotee, seducing him in the first place, he was almost as troublesome as _Near_. Perhaps it was better if he just opened up his Death Note and uncapped his pen-

L paused, looking down at his hands. He was clutching the Death Note so tightly that his knuckles were white. Quickly, he tossed the weapon into the safe, slamming it shut and covering it up with the panel so it was practically invisible.

_What had he just been thinking?_

L gaped at his own blurred reflection in the metal panel in front of him, speechless. He had not been thinking of killing Light, of killing the only person in the world he knew he loved, not a month after he had been forced to kill off his adoptive father. No, he had not been thinking that, there was no way.

It had been so much easier with Light imprisoned in that dark room with no chance of even thinking about escape. It had been so much easier to just watch him through the monitors, fantasising about touching him and having a conversation with him, remembering the act of running his fingers through that silky brown hair and laughing at some wry joke together in the middle of the night, snuggling together as they spooned under the covers, all as if it was a dream.

It had been easier when there was no chance of any of that happening ever again. L could just shut off and pretend it was all just a fairy-tale, but that boy upstairs was real and everything L did had a consequence.

He couldn’t believe what he had thought with the Death Note in his hands.

Perhaps it was safer for Light-kun if it was easier for L. Perhaps the safest place for him was back where he had been this entire time: out of sight, out of mind.

Not that Light was ever either of them, but then that couldn’t be helped.

L stomped purposefully up the stairs, wrenching the door open, pausing when he saw Light-kun in the same spot on the floor, his knees curled protectively to his chest, oddly reminiscent of L’s own usual posture.

L sighed. This was not the time to study _posture_. He was on a mission. “Light-kun, put your hands out.”

Light shook his head, shrinking further into himself. “No, L, please don’t. I can’t go there again, I’d rather die.”

L narrowed his eyes. “I will do this with or without your consent, Light. Do you think there are no consequences for crossing me? You are lucky I don’t kill you now. Put your hands out.”

“L, no.” He tucked his arms into his lap, bending so his head was touching his bent knees. The foetal position, did Light really think that would help him? “Ryuuzaki. Ryuuzaki, no, please. Please. I’m sorry. I’m sorry, don’t put me back there.”

L grimaced, reaching out to drag Light up, but stopping when he saw the glint of something metal in Light’s ripped sleeve. He let out a quick breath, deeply frustrated. “Light-kun, how stupid do you think I am?”

Light peeked out of his position, and if he hadn’t known better, L may have suspected him to be acting playful. “What?”

“I said, how stupid do you think I am? Put down the knife.”

He raised his head, still hiding his hands from view. “Knife?”

_“Light.”_

Light gave him a long hard look, then finally revealed his left hand, which had a letter-opener tied to it under the sleeve. _L’s_ letter-opener, the one gifted to him by Whammy on his sixteenth birthday.

“Give it here.” L said, extending his open palm. Light slowly pulled the letter-opener out of its bindings, then, in a flash of movement, had it pressed against his own neck. Luckily for L, though, he knew his Light pretty well. They thought in the same way, after all. L was firmly holding Light’s wrist, not letting him nick a single layer of skin. Light growled at him, jerking the letter-opener in a circle, trying to hit anything in its range, but L had anticipated that as well, leaning away, then grabbing Light by the hair at the base of his skull.

“Put it down, Light. I am in the position of power, here. Put it down now.”

Light looked ready to struggle for a long time, but underneath all the bravado and desperation, he was sensible. He knew the odds of his winning this fight were nearly zero.

His shoulders slumped, but he kept his grip on the knife intact. “I will not go into that cell alive, L. I refuse. I would rather die than spend another minute living in that hell, losing my mind.”

L wanted so badly to stroke his hair, to comfort him in some small way. Why couldn’t they have just stayed lovers, as they had begun? Why did Light-kun have to find out he was Kira?

Why was he Kira?

“Light-kun…” L breathed, for once not knowing what to say. He needed Light in that cell, he was a distraction in a very crucial time, but…

“L.” Light looked up at him. “Why haven’t you killed me yet? Why haven’t you killed my father? I know we are dead to the rest of the world. Why aren’t we actually dead?”

L pursed his lips. “You know the answer to that, Light.”

Light, to L’s surprise and sudden irritation, shook his head emphatically. “We are, essentially, a drain of resources, L. Liabilities that could easily ruin your life if we managed to escape you. It’s not like you need us for information or as hostages, everyone else thinks we are dead. Why are you keeping us alive? It doesn’t make sense.”

Before L could respond, all of his biting sarcasm coiling on his tongue, Light bent his knife so it was resting loosely between his fingers, barely touching L’s index finger as he gripped Light’s wrist.

“It is torture, L.” He looked up at L then, and L drowned in those large brown eyes, shining with intelligence, slanted just so, slightly shadowed by his eyelashes. His eyes had been what attracted him to Light the first time he saw him. Perceptive eyes, L could see it in himself sometimes too, but Light was beautiful, and his beauty added so much to them. “I don’t know what I have done to warrant torture, I loved you, love you, you know. I don’t know why you are keeping me alive like this, like a caged animal. Just kill me. Give me an honourable death, I don’t have anything to give you. For…for the sake of…if you ever felt something for me, you would kill me now. Don’t put me back in the dark.” Light’s voice broke then, so he swallowed and waited for L’s response.

L tightened his grip on Light’s wrist until the boy was forced to drop the weapon. “Light, I will not kill you.” He said as he retrieved the knife with his other hand and threw it to the opposite side of the room.

When he looked back at Light-kun, he was startled to see his eyes were glimmering.

“You won’t kill me.” Light repeated in a gravelly voice. His eyes dropped, and the tears grew more prominent behind his eyelids. L was shocked. In the whole year he had known him, he had never seen him cry. Come close, maybe, but even at his most comfortable, Light did not cry easily. “No, L, you will kill me. It’ll just be slower and drawn out so I can feel my mind breaking before I die. You-”

When L kissed him, he started out tasting blood. This reminder of the fight, when he had felt that raw anger that had never been elicited from him before, made his kiss grow aggressive. He was gripping Light’s face, fingers making sure to avoid his jaw where he was sure the boy was going to develop bruises. He gave in, running a hand through Light’s smooth honey-brown hair, brushing his cheekbone with his thumb, wiping away the tears that had finally begun to fall. Light groaned into the kiss and began to contribute, opening his mouth and letting L in.

There was no way around it, L was not oblivious to his feelings or state of mind. Kissing Light after so long, after weeks and weeks of being on opposite sides, it made him feel complete. As if he had reached the point he had been working for all his life. L was not stupid, he knew he wasn’t going to let this go. He wanted Light by his side when he conquered the world, and he would get it by hook or by crook. No, he wasn’t going to lock him away again, doing so the first time had almost broken his heart.

L pulled away, smiling when he noted Light’s flushed cheeks, his bright eyes. He brushed his lips against the teenager’s ear. “How about a compromise, then?”

The tentative smile his lover gave him made his heart leap to his throat, he couldn’t help the goofy grin that was suddenly stretched out on his face. L’s thumb was tracing Light’s face, revelling in his feelings, in his affection, and the moment was pure. For that precious moment, L was not Kira.

But then the moment shattered when their door banged open (had L left it unlocked? Was he getting too comfortable being in a building full of worshippers?) and Mikami stood, panting heavily.

“Mikami-san.” L gritted out. “You had better have a good explanation-”

“Kami, Kami-sama, it is serious news, terrible news. Oh, Kami.”

L gave him a quizzical look. “What is it?”

Mikami’s eyes darted nervously between L and Light. L let out an involuntary chuckle, untangling himself from the young man and trotting over to Mikami, shutting the door behind him. “Go ahead. Tell me.”

“Oh, Kami, I am so sorry to say…” Mikami visibly trembled. L was staring to get impatient.

“Just tell me, Mikami.”

Mikami finally met his eyes with his feverish gaze.

“I am afraid Misa has gone rogue.”


	14. In Which Light Is A Detective Again

Five Kira supporters killed, all heart attacks, all within the space of three hours. Most of them had been extremely public, with highly active social media accounts and speeches scheduled in the praise of Kira, their Lord and Saviour. Misa, the owner of a page of the Death Note and only loose end in L’s great plan, was prime suspect and was currently being apprehended. Each death was covered up, in order to prevent a mass panic within the Kira Supporter Community.

Light was surprised he was allowed to know so much.

He knew his plan to appeal to L’s emotions to stay out of detainment had worked (as usual, it had been a good idea to mix truth in with the lies), but to think L had been charmed to this extent…

L had uncurled the handcuff Light had wound around his right forearm soon after coming back into the room after Mikami’s interruption. It was long-chained, and the other end was now firmly locked around L’s pale wrist. L had pasted on a blank look, but Light could tell he was distracted, Mikami’s news wasn’t likely to have been good.

He didn’t realise that L would tell him why he was distracted.

They were currently in the main investigative room, Light sitting idly in the wheelie chair beside L, watching the detective work as the teenager held an ice-pack to his aching jaw. He wasn’t going to try for another escape attempt anytime soon, he didn’t want to put his father’s life in jeopardy. Light was pretty sure L would never kill _him_ , but his family was another story.

Light had bitten the inside of his cheek during the fight, his tongue was exploring the rough edges as he read the information L was scrolling through. Five Kira supporters, each of them situated in the western world (mainly England and the United States). The main area of expertise of each of them was intellectual debate on the morality of Kira, being fervent supporters who excused any action Kira committed as “for the greater good.” Light was quite familiar with these supporters.

“You’ll find the new Kira in America.”

L’s head jerked up so violently Light was afraid he could have accidentally snapped his own neck. “What did you just say?”

Light gestured to the computer screen. “I’m pretty sure you would have thought of that already. It’s kind of obvious. The European supporters who were killed were the ones most popular and trending on social media. But that American woman, Shelly Arnold, was barely present on social media at all, she was mainly a local sensation.”

When L just stared at him with that carefully-blanked face, Light shrugged. “It’s based on what I researched back during the investigation. I might be wrong.”

L’s mouth started to twist into a strange shape (was that a grin or a grimace?), so the detective popped a huge piece of candy into it, crunching noisily.

“Light-kun. What do you mean ‘New Kira’?”

Light narrowed his eyes, cocking his head to the side. “What do _you_ mean? This Kira isn’t you or Mikami or acting on orders from either of you, and it certainly isn’t Misa. It isn’t one of your supporters, and if it _is_ a supporter who has gone rogue, I’m sure you would know who you have given pieces to and be investigating them rather than looking up the victims.”

L shook his head, suddenly visibly distressed. He took a loud bite out of one of the cookies on the platter in front of him, chewing noisily. Light suppressed his desire to wrinkle his nose and move away.

“Light-kun.” L stated after a minute of chewing. “I would like you to assist me in this case.”

Light smirked, amused. “So you can keep an eye on me?”

“No, Light-kun. I wish to use you to help catch the new Kira. Your deductive reasoning is exceptional, I will likely solve this case in half the time with your help.”

Light thought for a minute, then reached out into L’s stash of cookies, grabbing a chocolate-chip one and taking a bite. He watched L’s eyes follow the cookie, widening as he bit in. His smirk grew. “You do know I’m not on your side, don’t you?” He chewed carefully, realising it wasn’t easy to eat with a swollen jaw.

L blinked once, twice, then stuffed the rest of his own cookie into his mouth. “Yes, I know that. But I also know, just as well as you, that I am the owner of a weapon of death that can easily polish off your friends, family and everyone that you care about.”

Light leaned onto one hand, eyes bright and sardonic. “Well, isn’t it a bad idea to keep me around, then? What if I find out where it is?”

L gave him a tight smile. “ _If_ you ever find out where it is, I have taken adequate precautions.” He raised his wrist, jingling the handcuff chain. “I shall not tell you what the precautions are. Suffice it to say, you will not appreciate them, and neither will your father.”

“It all comes around to that, doesn’t it? Threatening my family?” Light was surprised how indignant he sounded. He didn’t feel as indignant inside, L’s line of reasoning made sense. He could even predict L’s next statement: “It is the most effective way to keep you in line, Light. I would not use it if I didn’t have to.”

Light shook his head dismissively, taking another painful bite out of the cookie in his hand. He pressed the numbing ice-pack to his face again.

“So, Light, is that a yes?” L sounded hopeful. Light wondered how much of that hope was faked; surely the detective was taking him along for the case with some ulterior motive in mind. He studied him out of the corner of his eye, but he looked as sincere as the teenager had ever seen him.

Did the great detective L voluntarily ask for his help on the case?

Light rolled his eyes. “Sure. I have nothing better to do.”

“Great.” The detective smiled widely, then pulled a plate of cheesecake closer. He lifted the plate carefully in his uncuffed hand, the cake wobbling precariously, holding it in front of Light’s nose. With his other hand, L snatched the cookie away. “Here, take this. It will be easier on your injury.”

Light couldn’t help the genuine smile that appeared on his face. He took the cake, turning away from L as his cheeks turned red.

As such, he did not see L press the button of the intercom signalling Mikami, only noticing the devotee when he smelled his cologne, a sharp professional kind that he would forever associate with feeding time during those bleak days back in captivity.

“Mikami-san.” L said shortly, not even bothering to turn around. “Get Misa Amane secured for interrogation. A precautionary measure.” He noted, glancing at Light before turning back to his screen. “Also, call Mello up and prep the private jet. We are relocating.”

“Where to, Kira-sama?”

“The Kira supporters’ hub of Los Angeles, for now. Until we narrow it down further.” And Light could swear (though he could be mistaken) that L took a second to wink at him.


	15. In Which Misa Has A Crush

Amane Misa felt apathetic very often nowadays.

It wasn’t as if the feeling was something new to her; she had never really cared about her career or her life ever since her parents died (oh, no, she didn’t want to think about this. She didn’t want to think about this. No, why didn’t she want to think about this? It was perfectly natural to think about the death of her parents, the gunshots she imagined must have rung into the night, the cold breeze raising goose-bumps on cooling skin, the blood her mother’s face was dipped in like face-paint; no, she felt nothing at all). She didn’t care for much, really. When she looked it up online, she found that what she was going through was called ‘dissonance’.

She had asked Ryuuzaki-san what dissonance was, this was about a year ago when she was still under observation (though officially cleared of all charges) by the task force. He hadn’t answered her, he was too busy talking about the Death Note in that urgent voice. He never wanted to associate with her, she knew, but it was all she ever wanted. She wanted to punish evil-doers with the Death Note, and she wanted Ryuuzaki-san’s help to do so. He was the strong one, after all, and the one with the master plan. A world without violent crime, where he could be the king and she his queen, if only because she had another Death Note.

Well, she didn’t have another Death Note anymore, so she wasn’t surprised she was being held in an unmarked interrogation room, a guard standing at the door holding a prominent gun and giving her his best glare. If he could see Rem’s feral grin, his expression would be very different.

Ah, Rem. She was a blessing in disguise, something Misa could pin her sanity on. Rem loved Misa unconditionally, unlike Ryuuzaki-san who did not love her at all, conditionally or not.

“Rem.” Misa whispered. The guard gave her a suspicious look. “Don’t go, Rem. Stay here. He will come talk to me soon.”

“What are you on about?” The guard barked, his fingers tightening around his gun. Misa grinned, tossing her long blond hair.

“Nothing at all, guard-san!” She blinked her huge brown eyes. “Misa was just thinking that she was sleepy. Is there any way guard-san could wake her up when Ryuuzaki-san comes?”

She smirked smugly when he looked faintly annoyed. “Do whatever you wish.”

Misa laid her head down so that she could whisper to Rem more easily. “Rem, could you check on Ryuuzaki-san and make sure he is coming? Don’t talk to him, though.”

Rem nodded, looking exasperated. Misa enjoyed seeing Rem this way, it reassured her of the Death God’s feelings and made her feel better about herself. It did not baffle her why a Shinigami would love her, she was cute and beautiful and extremely lovable, but to think Rem thought Misa loved her back…

Perhaps she did love her back in her own way, how much ever she was capable of.

When Misa thought about it, the last time she had felt something even close to romantic feelings for someone was when she had asked her question about dissonance to Light Yagami, and he had stopped what he was doing, smiled at her, and answered.

Misa tried to drain that memory of the feelings that clouded it. She knew it had been politeness that had driven him; the boy was unfailingly polite to everyone, even the Kira suspect Ryuuzaki-san said he was keeping around for continued surveillance. But that moment of politeness was such a welcome kindness, it hurt how much she had needed it.

She smiled. If Light had been Kira, perhaps, she may have gotten the happiness she so wished for. He was intelligent enough to gain the success Ryuuzaki-san had gotten out of his reign as Kira, and perhaps he was capable of loving her back.

Rem reappeared by her side, placing her enormous hand on the small of Misa’s back. “They are close, Misa.”

“They?” Misa muttered. “Ryuuzaki-san is bringing friends? That’s not like him.”

Before Rem could answer, there was a sharp buzz coming from the door, and the guard opened it to reveal Ryuuzaki-san in all his glory, in his usual stained white sweatshirt and jeans. She remembered how she had tried to shop for some new clothes to him during the first few days of their new ‘arrangement.’ She was embarrassed for that hyper-enthusiastic Misa, she had been so completely wrong for the reserved Ryuuzaki-san.

To her surprise, led by the chain of a handcuff and following Ryuuzaki-san into the room, was none other than Light Yagami in the flesh. Looking slightly beat up, with a purple bruise along his jaw-line and shadows under his honey-brown eyes, his red-gold hair overlong and styled half-heartedly over his brow, he was as stunning as ever, making Misa’s heart jump to her mouth.

Oh, why couldn’t he have been Kira? Just imagining herself at his elbow, writing names whenever he wanted her to, devoting her life to him, kissing him…she suppressed her too-wide grin, giving him a seductively teasing smile before she pouted, hoping her lipstick was perfect. “Ryuuzaki-san, why do you have a man chained to you? Couldn’t get a date otherwise? Misa would be happy to help with that!”

Ryuuzaki-san, as usual, remained impassive, actually giving her a calculating look, but she succeeded in making Light-kun crack a smile. That had been her objective, so she allowed herself to feel victorious. She fluttered her eyelashes at him, keeping her hands primly in her lap. She had a feeling Light had a thing for prim-and-proper girls. He was a prim-and-proper guy, after all.

“Light-kun, I thought you had died. Did Ryuuzaki-san keep you under lock and key? Misa knows firsthand how perverted Ryuuzaki-san can be.” She laughed cheerily at the stricken look Light directed at Ryuuzaki-san, whose face refused to change. Misa had no idea whether that was a good sign or a bad one (who was she kidding? Every sign was a bad one with Ryuuzaki-san involved), so she tried making amends. “Of course, Ryuuzaki-san never did anything to Misa, he only ever talked about it-”

“Amane Misa.” Ryuuzaki snapped as he dragged the chair opposite to her out and settling onto it, pulling his knees up to his chest and placing both thin white hands on the table. He looked back at the guards, who immediately left the room and shut the door behind them. Ryuuzaki-san only continued to speak after the light above the door turned green. “Do you recognise these faces?”

He placed five photos on the table, clear mug-shots as if they were criminals, but though the question was addressed to Misa, it was Rem Ryuuzaki-san was studying, gnawing his thumb, eyes narrowed.

Misa looked up from the photos (three women and two men, all white) and met Light’s steady gaze. The younger man had taken the seat beside Ryuuzaki-san and was staring at her, cocking his head to the side. He was waiting for her reaction, studying her, but unlike Ryuuzaki-san would have, he gave her an encouraging nod.

Misa cleared her throat, pointing to the photo in the middle. “I know her, she is an internet blogger, isn’t she? She said mean things about one of Misa’s pageants, once. Misa does not remember her name or else she would have killed her.” She noticed the deep frown appear on Light’s face, and laughed heartily. “Misa is only joking. Misa only kills criminals ever since Ryuuzaki-san told her to.”

Ryuuzaki seemed ready to say something to Rem, but Light grabbed everyone’s attention when he leaned forward, elbows on his knees, honey-brown eyes so intense in that high-cheekboned face that Misa felt her face burn. “What does Misa count as a criminal? Doesn’t being a Kira supporter count these days? These people were active rioters, they broke windows, caused anarchy and even injured people. This one, your blogger, participated in a riot that burned down a bus before it had been emptied, and it was only through sheer luck that nobody was hurt. Doesn’t that count as criminal to Misa?”

Misa blinked her large eyes and looked nervously at Ryuuzaki, who was giving Light a dirty look. She cleared her throat. “No, Misa does not consider anything done for Kira as criminal. Kira is the true God of the World.”

“And what about Ryuuzaki, here? He doesn’t act like a true God of the World, does he? In fact, he acts like a complete dick most of the time.” Light’s eyes were challenging her, drawing out a fire in her that she didn’t even know existed anymore. “I mean, do you think an actual God would sit like that?”

Misa couldn’t help giggling, but she was too afraid of Ryuuzaki-san’s potential reaction to this to say anything about it.

Light grinned at her, and it was like the sun had come out of the clouds. Misa felt her stomach flutter. “Does Misa like Ryuuzaki?”

Before she could stop herself, before she could remember that Ryuuzaki sat in the same room as them, Misa found herself shaking her head.

“No, Misa does not like Ryuuzaki-san. But Misa does not need to like her God to serve him! Misa agrees with his ideologies, she wants to create a world without criminals!”

Light nodded and opened his mouth to say something, but Ryuuzaki-san stopped him, placing a hand firmly on his shoulder.

“Perhaps Light-kun should stop conducting my interrogation and wait outside.”

If it was possible to look more insulted, Misa would have been surprised. Light gave Ryuuzaki a withering look, raising his wrist and emphasising the chain linking them. “You want to take over, go ahead. You’re the one who wanted me to help.” He met Misa’s gaze out the corner of his eyes and subtly shook his head, rolling his eyes. Misa felt that warm flutter in her chest again, as if a swarm of butterflies had gotten trapped in her body.

Misa realised she had never seen Ryuuzaki-san display as much emotion in her entire association with him as she did when he noticed Light rolling his eyes. His mouth was tight, his nostrils flared. He turned decisively away from Light, addressing Rem directly. “It would do you well to remember that if the empire of Kira falls, Misa will be the first to face repercussions. She is the one with the most evidence against her, the one most likely to be Kira. I am thought to be dead, Misa is known to be alive and well and had been suspected by the great detective L to be the second Kira. Did you kill my followers?”

Rem looked as displeased as ever, she had never liked Ryuuzaki-san. “I did not kill your followers, human. I am well aware of the dangers to Misa’s life if I do. Additionally, if I accidentally kill the supporter holding Misa’s life in their hands, I will have extended her lifespan and I will die. That should be enough proof for you. Release Misa.”

Ryuuzaki nodded, satisfied. “This interrogation was a precautionary measure, for the benefit of my supporters as well as myself. I had to make sure you were not betraying me, I’m sure you understand.”

Misa was watching Light curiously. The boy was staring at the spot Ryuuzaki was addressing, his eyes flicking to the detective with some amusement. He couldn’t see Rem, he must have been putting this down as one of Ryuuzaki-san’s stranger quirks. Misa couldn’t suppress her smile, giggling softly. Light looked at her then, quizzically, raising an eyebrow. She clapped a hand over her mouth, realising that she shouldn’t have been laughing at what Ryuuzaki appeared to be telling her.

“I understand, Ryuuzaki-san. I would never _dream_ of betraying you!” Misa declared in her tinkling voice, raising her nose in the air. Rem, to her credit, simply nodded.

Ryuuzaki-san waved his hand dismissively. “In that case, this formality is over. You are free to go. My guards will escort you out. Light-kun, come along.” He hopped off his chair and just about dragged Light-kun off of his with the chain. Light grabbed a part of the chain, righting himself. “Chill out, Ryuuzaki, I’m coming.”

“Bye, Light-kun! I hope I see you again soon!” Misa yelled as Ryuuzaki pulled the other man out of the door. Light darted a glance at her, giving her a small wave in farewell. Misa sighed dreamily, leaning back in her chair and grinning widely. Rem looked at her, concerned.

“Misa, are you alright?”

Misa sighed again, and twirled a lock of her golden hair around her index finger. “I’m more than alright, Rem…” She mused for a second. “Don’t ever kill Light-kun, okay?”

Rem smiled fondly, patting her head. “Whatever you say, Misa.”

The guard entered the room, gesturing for her to get up and follow him. She skipped delicately along, feeling silly, stupid and so far from apathetic it wasn’t even funny.

“Oh, Rem, I hope I see him again soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually kind of love Misa, and I'm not showing her much justice in my other story, so I guess I just feel really bad for her XD
> 
> Review me! I love reading your comments!


	16. In Which Mello Is A Fanboy

“Goddamn it, Mello, keep the damn door shut you nudist bastard!”

Mello sauntered into the seating area of his private jet buck-naked, grabbing his leather jacket from where it was draped over his seat. “Forgot my clothes. Jeez, Matt, it’s not like you haven’t seen this before.” He made his way casually over to where Matt was sitting tapping away on his phone and sat on his lap, spreading his legs and pushing Matt’s bright-green goggles up to his forehead. The redhead swatted his hand away, his eyes trained exclusively on the game flashing in front of him, his fingers moving faster than Mello thought fingers _could_ travel.

“The pilot hasn’t. Go put some clothes on, Mello, God. We’re going to meet _L_.”

“Ryuuzaki, you mean. Technically, I’m L, ever since that white pussy Near died. And _technically_ , the pilot is in the cockpit, which means we’re free to have some fun in here…” Mello ground into Matt, who grimaced and wriggled under him, squinting at his game.

“Later, Mello, I’m in the middle of a level.”

Mello groaned exasperatedly, grabbing his clothes as he retreated to his bedroom. “You’re impossible. I don’t know why I put up with you.”

“It’s because I’m the only one who puts up with _you_.” Matt called out. Mello slammed the bedroom door in response.

Mello stood in front of the floor-length mirror for far longer than necessary, surveying how he looked in his new top and ripped leather jeans. He was going to meet L after so long. He had idolised L for years, competing with Near and simmering in second place for as long as he could remember all just to make an impression on the great detective. L was the pinnacle of perfection, both as the detective and as Kira, and it was all Mello could do to keep up with him and hope that he could be as amazing as his predecessor.

The last time Mello had met the detective, it had been to be recruited as the face of the Kira movement, soon after the death of Watari. Mello had been mollified, so glad that L trusted him with his secret, he had had no second thoughts, no seeds of doubt. Serving L was the greatest honour he could have been given. He liked to think he had done a good job; he had organised riots in seven different countries and his speeches were stuff of legend. Matt thought he could do more by getting other people to do the grunt work for him, but Mello knew better. Other people were unreliable, the best way to get results was to get right into the thick of things.

“Ah, Matt. You passive, passive asshole.” Mello muttered. Sometimes he wondered why he dated the other man. He was never horny, never particularly affectionate and, most importantly, never put down his phone. Now _that_ was a terrible boyfriend. Mello was tempted to go out and break up with him right then, but then he didn’t have the heart to. The idiot _needed_ Mello, whether he knew it or not.

Mello groaned and lay back on the bed, waiting for the plane to land, wishing for a chocolate bar. He’d finished the entire stack before they took off, so he was in withdrawal. Maybe that explained why he was so crabby.

Oh, well. They would be landing in an hour anyway.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

To Mello’s surprise (and delight!), L (Ryuuzaki, he had to remember he was Ryuuzaki) was already at the airport when they landed. The detective L (or, in other words, Mello) had a free license to land in any airport without any procedures or permits beyond their identification, so it was unsurprising that Mello-L’s guests were allowed to just stand there in a rickety bus waiting for Mello-L to arrive. Though Mello had to wonder: now that Watari was gone, who was erasing all the footage of L’s face? Was it that assistant L seemed to like so much, Mikami?

The minute the pilot landed the plane and the rolling stairway was attached, Mello rushed over to watch from the cockpit as the man in a black hood (so obviously Ryuuzaki) exited the bus, followed by a prissy teenager with perfect hair who was gesturing animatedly as he talked. Sitting in the driver’s seat of the bus, Mello noted, was a tearful Mikami (so it probably _was_ him hacking in and deleting the footage), watching as his lord walked away from him.

Mello hurried down into the seating area, where the two men were about to enter, and waited for them with bated breath. Matt noticed this, snickering loudly but muting his game. Mello knew Matt was just as excited to meet L, no matter how much he mocked Mello for it.

However, when Ryuuzaki finally entered the plane, he pushed past Mello without a second glance, yanking off his hood and letting his wild black hair bounce back to its regular state. His piercing black eyes were trained only on his associate, the Japanese boy with the perfect hair who, on second glance, didn’t seem to be any older than Mello and was in the middle of an intense tirade about god knows what.

“He’s not going to do anything! You aren’t getting what I’m saying, Ryuuzaki, he’s harmless on his own, especially if you tell him my life depends on his cooperation-”

L hissed, unzipping his jacket and throwing it over one of the seats. “Of course I understand what you’re saying, Light-kun, and I’m saying that you’re _wrong_. I have worked with Soichiro Yagami and I know that he puts duty before family. An empty threat against your life is not going to stop him from causing anarchy, and Mikami has enough on his plate without having to worry about another rogue prisoner!”

The boy growled, frustrated, his left hand ruffling unconsciously at the shiny auburn hair over his ear. Did Japanese people even have that shade of hair? “At least put him somewhere more comfortable. You didn’t see him, he looked _old_. He doesn’t deserve that, Ryuuzaki, be reasonable. He’s not nineteen, he can’t just bounce back from this-”

_“Yagami-kun!”_ Mello jumped when L shouted at the younger man. L had never raised his voice before, in Mello’s presence at least. “Who exactly do you think you are? You are not my equal here, you are my prisoner. Do you understand that? You have no right to be demanding things of me, so keep your mouth shut and stop interfering with my responsibilities!” With that, L unlocked the handcuff around his wrist (Mello noticed Matt’s eyes growing huge behind his goggles: _why was Ryuuzaki handcuffed to this guy?_ ) and snapped that end on the frame of the nearest seat. The black-haired man then strode off towards the bedroom.

“Mello. Matt. Keep an eye on him.” L said shortly, the bedroom door slamming for the second time that day.

The Japanese man’s face grew red. “Fuck you too, Ryuuzaki!” He shouted in the direction of the bedroom. He collapsed in the seat he was chained to and brought up a hand to cover his eyes.

Mello and Matt exchanged an awkward glance. Why was L bringing a prisoner to solve a case? Were they solving a case at all?

Mello had been about to speak when the prisoner withdrew his hand and gave them a charming smile, all traces of his previous anger gone. It was absolutely astonishing. Matt’s mouth dropped open.

“Hello, you must be Mello and Matt. Ryuuzaki mentioned you.” He said in English, sticking his hand out politely. Matt scooted over and shook it, knowing that Mello was too dumbfounded for pleasantries. “I’m Light Yagami, pleased to meet you.”

“Yeah…pleased to meet you too.” Matt muttered, his phone, for once, abandoned. Light pressed his lips together, amused, as if he knew exactly what was going through their minds and was not going to address it unless he couldn’t help it.

“So, when is the plane going to take off? Is he refuelling?” He asked, absently fiddling with his cuff. Matt took the seat across the aisle from the man, pulling a slim cigarette out of the pack in his pocket and holding it to his lip, contemplative.

“Yeah, he’s refuelling, it’s a long flight to LA. It’ll take a minute, this pilot guy is really quick.”

Light yawned, then eyed Matt’s unlit cigarette. “Are you going to smoke that in here?”

Mello finally decided to sit, but right on the armrest of Light Yagami’s seat. Light jumped a little, giving Mello an odd look. He probably hadn’t expected him to violate societal protocols this quickly. Mello was starting to get sick of societal protocols. “Okay, listen up. Who the fuck are you? Why is L taking you with him to Los Angeles?”

Light gave him a once-over, noting the tight leather and blond bob with a smirk. “L? I wouldn’t know why L is taking me to Los Angeles. Maybe because his friend _Ryuuzaki_ is taking me there to help investigate some murders.”

Mello’s mouth scrunched up as he realised his slip-up, his hands involuntarily balling into fists at the smart comment. Matt decided to butt in before he did anything irrational. “So you’re one of his contacts, then? We’ve never seen you before.”

Light shrugged. “I suppose you could say that. Though the word hostage would be more appropriate, or as he says it, prisoner. Captive.” He thought about it. “Slave. Unpaid intern.”

Mello felt his blood boiling. He grabbed Light by the front of his shirt, raising him above his seat. “You better start making sense, Yagami. I’m not fucking playing around here, I want to know who the fuck you are.” Matt punched Mello’s shoulder from behind and the blonde let go. Yagami fell back into his seat with a huff, brushing off his shirt, darting a semi-amused glower at the two boys.

“I was one of the members of the task force hunting Kira down. I found out L’s identity, he imprisoned me and disposed of the rest of the task force somehow. He appears to think I will have some insight into the murders of his supporters.”

Mello’s lip curled. “So you’re an enemy, then? And L- _Ryuuzaki_ -thinks bringing you along is a good idea?”

Light leaned back in his seat, arms crossed behind his head. “It wasn’t my idea. You can take it up with him.”

“Oh, you better believe I will.” Mello declared, marching dramatically in the direction of the bedroom. A wide, amused smirk grew on Light’s face.

“Careful! He isn’t in the best of moods.” He called out, closing his eyes. Matt watched him, interested, as he lit that cigarette. Light peeked at him, scrunching his nose to communicate his distaste. Matt took a defiant puff, feeling quite a bit like Mello as he did. He grabbed his phone, switching back to his game.

“So, what did he do to the rest of your task force?” Matt questioned casually as he managed to progress another level. The game he was playing (an FPS with minimal storyline) wasn’t the most challenging, but it kept him occupied. Light sighed.

“Well, one of them is definitely dead. He’s gotten my father imprisoned, and I have no idea what happened to the other two. Ryuuzaki isn’t the most forthcoming with information.”

Matt laughed, pressing busily at his phone. “You got that right. He hadn’t even told us you’re coming. Like, what about preparation and stuff? Does security not matter to him or does he trust you that much?” Matt eyed Light out of the corner of his eye. “Security matters a lot to him.”

Light chuckled, raising his hands in surrender. “You got me. We’re secretly lovers taking any excuse to go somewhere exotic together. He didn’t think you’d approve.”

Matt puffed his cigarette. “Damn right we wouldn’t.” He got in a few headshots, then buckled in his seatbelt when he heard the plane’s engine begin to whir. “You need some help with that?” He asked when he saw Light struggling with his tangled chain. He shook his head as he belted himself in.

“Shouldn’t you go tell them to get to their seats?” Light asked after the seatbelt signs blinked on above them.

“Damned if I interrupt my game to break them apart.” Matt scoffed, swiping at his screen, making Light laugh. Matt gave him a wry smile.

“You know, Los Angeles isn’t very exotic.”

Light shrugged, closing his eyes again. “It is to someone who’s never been out of Tokyo.”

As the plane started and began to roll down the runway, Light and Matt heard two thuds coming from the bedroom and exchanged grins.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

“Not that I’m discouraging you or anything, hyuk hyuk, but doesn’t this make you a murderer too?”

“Yes, Shinigami Ryuk. Because of what you have done, because you were bored, we are both murderers now. I am a murderer who is trying to save someone’s life. Any measures I take, no matter how desperate they are, are only to save his life.”

“You aren’t saving his life, hyuk hyuk. He’s irredeemable, you should talk to him now. He’ll show you just how black-hearted he is.”

“Pardon me, but he is not black-hearted. I know him better than you do, Shinigami Ryuk, and I will bring him back from this ledge you have put him on.”

“Ooh, noble intentions. The Death Note is always in the hands of people with _noble intentions_. L was the only one who was frank that he didn’t have any. He was a cool guy. I kind of wish he still had the notebook, you are getting boring.”

“You act like the world revolves to entertain you. I have a purpose and I am acting on it. Please, do stay out of it.”

“Well, if you’re asking so nicely…” The Shinigami cackled and flew out the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Mello, he's the best to write, especially when he's mad (which is just about always XD)
> 
> Review and comment! Anything you liked? Anywhere you want this story to go? Give me the feedbacks!


	17. In Which L Senses Romantic Tension

L was amazed how easy it was for Light Yagami to make friends.

It had been two hours since they took off (in a ten hour flight every hour counted) and the teenager already had Matt wrapped around his little finger. The redhead was sitting in the seat right next to Light’s, chatting animatedly about the new game he had pirated before its release, gushing about each and every detail. L had to admit, Light was an amazing actor. L knew for a fact that the younger man was barely interested in video games, he had never seen him play one in their entire time together, but you wouldn’t know that by the huge white grin on his face and the enthusiasm with which he listened to Matt’s rants about the video-game boss he took three tries to finally beat.

L didn’t like that Light was trying to impress his successors. Besides being suspicious (why would Light bother? It wasn’t as if his successors were going to have any significant impact on his life), L also didn’t like how openly Light was smiling, how close he was leaning to Matt’s shoulder, how he laughed in that loud, carefree way when the other boy made a sarcastic comment. He never laughed like that with L anymore.

There had been a point where he would laugh like that when L ate a particularly huge chunk of cake in one shot, or made a joke at Matsuda’s expense…or even just said something particularly witty. There had been a point... L missed that laugh more than he could say, and seeing it come out again because of someone else made L feel as if he had a bug under his skin that he just had to itch out, even if it meant tearing his skin apart.

L distracted himself from his car-crash of emotions by putting all of his energy into researching all the most influential anti-Kira groups, and each of the members within them. It was monotonous, tedious work, and L would like nothing more than to pawn it off to someone else.

L had classified several groups according to who was more likely to have committed the crimes, but his intuition was rejecting every option and it was beginning to frustrate him. None of the groups seemed right, none of the potential suspects. The five people who died seemed completely random, and there had not been any more deaths for a whole two days now (including the day they found out about the murders, which was yesterday). L was growing depressed, and it wasn’t helping that there were no damn sweets on board! To think he had counted on Mello to have some chocolate around. How did someone smart enough to be L’s successor finish off everything sweet before they even picked L up?

Matt muttered something else in the front, his arm subtly going around Light’s chair. The handcuff clinked as Light laughed, the attractive teenager leaning in to see whatever Matt was talking about. L must have been glaring harder than he realised because Matt glanced back at where he was sitting, turned as red as his striped shirt and withdrew his hand from where it was resting on Light-kun’s shoulder.

Mello, at least, seemed to share in his sentiments. He was sitting rigid in his seat, eyes burning a hole in Matt’s skull. L almost felt bad for the boy, he knew that the two were in a relationship, they had been for years now, though Matt was always a bit too chill for Mello’s taste.

That would do for his purposes. “Mello.” He called, getting not only Mello’s attention but also Light-kun’s, just as planned. “Data. We have work to do.” He gestured at his computer screen. Mello bit at the piece of celery he was holding, then trudged over to where L was perched, looking resigned. Perhaps he shouldn’t have chewed the blonde out so viciously back in the bedroom.

“Here, we have to classify the suspects. I’ve gone through the initial list…” L glanced up surreptitiously to see if Light-kun was looking, smiling smugly when he saw that he was. The teenager was used to L depending solely on him during an investigation; maybe it was time he saw that he wasn’t the only person in his life.

Mello grumbled as he took out his own laptop from the storage space above them and linked in L’s raw data. “Alright, I guess.” He mumbled, bowing his head as he worked. Light-kun’s eyes narrowed, his lips pursed, and L felt a stab of vengeful glee. How dare he make the great detective L _jealous_ of his own successor? He could _have_ Matt and his video games, the work that interested Light was with _Ryuuzaki_ and the boy wouldn’t be getting any of it. Hah!

It wasn’t long before L and Mello were so absorbed in their work  that they barely noticed Matt trying to get their attention beside them.

“Ryuuzaki! Ryuuzaki, goddamn it. Just give me the key, will you?” He waved his hand in front of the detective’s face, snapping him out of the haze of names and profiles. He blinked at the redhead, frowning at the green-glass goggles too close to his face.

“Sorry, did you want something, Matt?” The detective drawled in a monotone, turning his head towards the boy as slowly as he could. Matt groaned.

“Give me the key to the handcuff, Ryuuzaki.”

L did a double-take. “What? Why?”

“Light wants to get a snack. Plus, it’s getting boring in here. What’s the point of having a luxury jet if you don’t use it, eh?”

Mello was glowering at the other boy. “Right. When I say that, I’m being vulgar, but if you say it…”

Matt rolled his eyes. “I don’t mean it that way. Not everyone has the sex drive of a barnyard animal, Mello.”

The blonde turned a deep shade of purple. “You have a problem with my sex drive now? Jeez, so I’m not a prude! I thought you liked that!”

Matt shook his head. “Can we not do this right now? Ryuuzaki, key?”

Before Mello could open his mouth again, L sighed. “Light-kun has tried this trick before.”

To his surprise, he heard a happy little laugh coming from the front. It made his heart beat particularly loudly in his ears. “I don’t repeat tricks, Ryuuzaki. Besides, I’m not going to try to escape an airborne plane.”

“You could attempt to hijack it.”

Matt and Light shared an amused glance, and L found himself involuntarily gritting his teeth. Light’s smooth voice was only salt in the wound. “Ryuuzaki, come on. I’m outnumbered four to one, counting the pilot, and you could singlehandedly put me down anyway. I’m not going to try to hijack the plane.”

Matt grinned. “I’ll keep an eye on him, don’t worry.”

L chewed his bottom lip, studying the brunet leaning over his seat to look at him (that slight smile on his soft pink lips, head tilted inquisitively).

Ryuuzaki found himself pulling the key out of his pocket and pressing it in Matt’s outstretched hand. Matt immediately jumped away, skipping down to where Light was waiting. He unlocked the cuff around the frame of the seat, the other man stepping elegantly off his perch and following the excited redhead down the aisle. L watched him as he walked past, as he stopped by their seats and gave them a sweet smile. “Thank you, Ryuuzaki.”

L turned back to his work, disgruntled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, L, this is why you don't ruin lives and become Kira! 
> 
> Review and comment! I'm always curious what you guys think :D


	18. In Which Mello Gets An Email

It was only during the car ride, when L began to interrogate him about how he performed his duties and kept up with the updates the Contacts of L gave him that Mello realised he barely spent any time acting as L’s successor at all. Most of his time was spent organising Kira-related excuses to rave, party and rebel against the government. Perhaps the blonde should have been spending his two weeks as the official L more wisely.

The black-haired man was definitely upset with him. Everyone was upset with him, actually, except the fucking Japanese runway model who didn’t give a shit about him. Mello was not in a good mood, and when Mello was not in a good mood, things usually went wrong.

“So you mean you haven’t checked up on the Kansas contacts for two weeks now?” L snapped, his arms loosely placed over his knees. “What kind of a successor are you?”

Mello crossed his arms defensively. “Maybe you should have created that connection between our systems then! It’s not like I’m slacking off, I’m following your orders!”

Matt looked up from his quietly beeping game. The redhead was sitting all the way in the back, handcuffed to his new Japanese best friend, trying his hardest not to butt in and failing, as always. “It wouldn’t be completely secure, Mello. I can keep the data within the correspondence a secret but if you create a direct connection between your two systems, it would be visible to any hacker worth their salt. Unless you can think of a good reason to have all your top secret information linked to a random dude in Tokyo, you should probably not do that.”

Mello shot him a furious look. “Great, some fucking techno-genius you are. No wonder you were always _third_ in line to be the successor.”

Light Yagami idly drew a line along his window. “And you were always second. Looks like this whole mess is Ryuuzaki’s fault after all. Maybe you should have thought ahead and _not_ eliminated the best one for the job.”

“You shut your bloody mouth!” Mello screeched, lunging at the brunet, who climbed up on his seat to avoid the blonde’s flailing arms. Matt put his video game down and was about to get involved when, with a sigh, L grabbed the boy by the scruff of his neck and threw him back down in his seat.

“Perhaps Light-kun has a point. You certainly haven’t proven yourself to control your emotions, Mello.”

Mello gaped at him. “That isn’t fair! You’re the one who gives me two different jobs to do, and I’m doing them! Kira’s been more popular-” He cut himself off when Ryuuzaki slapped his shoulder, putting a finger on his lips. Mello looked around, suddenly embarrassed. Of course the car was secure, it was one of L’s secret vehicles, but they could never be too careful.

Ryuuzaki sighed. “Unfortunately, I do not have many candidates for your job, Mello, so you will have to work harder than you ever have. It will be a temporary situation, perhaps lasting a few months, until enough support accumulates for me to reassume my duties. Right now, I must keep a low profile.”

“I know!” Mello whined. “I know, you don’t have to talk down to me like I’m ten years old. I get your fucking situation. I’m sorry I neglected my duties, jeez.”

Matt snickered from the back. “Neglected your duties is putting it one way. The hooker you were humping yesterday would put it another way.”

“Goddamn it, Matt, why do you have such a problem with me having fun?” Mello yelled, grabbing Light’s recently purchased coffee cup from the cup-holder and chucking it at the redhead, who ducked in the wrong direction and got a face-full of cold beverage.

Light laughed loudly, handing Matt the tissues he had gotten with the coffee. The gamer wiped himself off, darting a resentful look at Mello before rolling his eyes with Light.

L ignored them, focussing on catching up with the latest messages on Mello’s laptop. There was so much information Mello was ignoring in favour of supporting Kira. It wasn’t as if he could fault him with it, he was only eighteen and hardly the most responsible person, L had known that, but _goddamn_ it. L scrolled and scrolled, his eyes trained on the glowing screen and the print that covered it.

Before long, he sensed a pair of eyes reading over his shoulder. He turned slightly to see Light-kun sitting at the edge of his seat, his eyes trained on the screen. When he noticed that he had been caught, the boy gave him a sheepish grin. L scooted away from the edge so his laptop was invisible from the back.

“What? You’re the one who asked me to help!”

L sighed, pressing the bridge of his nose. “If only you would not make me regret that decision…”

Light’s mouth dropped open. “What did _I_ do? I thought _Mello_ was the disappointment in here.”

Mello twisted back in his seat. “For fuck’s sake, Yagami, if you say one more word-”

 A new correspondence beeped into L’s screen, flashing red: urgent. L clicked on it and it took him to an e-mail from the St. Burbage Psychiatric Hospital. Not a good sign.

L turned pale, blood rushing to his ears. His jaw locked shut, his knees pressing closer together, brain running at full capacity but still unable to comprehend what he was reading.

Or rather, he was comprehending it too well.

_L,_

_As based on an agreement made with your predecessor, we are updating you with any important information about one of our inmates, a Mr. Beyond Birthday._

_Unfortunately, it seems that Mr. Birthday has been released prematurely from the Hospital without the consent of his caretakers. The police have been dispatched and all efforts are being made to locate Mr. Birthday and apprehend him as soon as possible in order for him to be secured once more at St. Burbage Psychiatric Hospital._

_Please call the number mentioned below for any additional information you may require._

_Thank you,_

_Dr. Edwin Thompson,_

_Director, St. Burbage Psychiatric Hospital._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Mr. Beyond Birthday, eh? The plot thickens :D


	19. In Which Light Helps Out

“And on the very day we landed. Anyone can call it a coincidence, but this is BB we are talking about, Beyond Birthday, he has an informant. Who could it be? Who would bother to keep in touch with that demon, apart from me of course? Does he have eyes at the airport? Is it one of my supporters? Could it be you, Light-kun? I wouldn’t be surprised if it was, he was always very charming, and you have a weakness for appearances.”

Light hopped off of his perch on the bedside and walked over to the pacing detective, gripping him by the shoulders and turning him towards him.

The detective had fallen completely silent after reading whatever alert he had gotten on his laptop, then began to type frantically, ignoring everyone around him until they had gotten to the hotel. Light had never seen Ryuuzaki scared before. He had seen him irritated, grieving and depressed but never _scared_. His hands were shivering ever so slightly as he typed, his face was leached of blood, his eyes were darker than ever and so wide they could be mistaken for ping pong balls. An unnatural amount of concern filled Light, he didn’t think he had the potential to feel this kind of concern for anybody.

The minute they had gotten to the hotel, where the penthouse had been pre-booked and swept for bugs and suspicious material by the newest candidate from Whammy’s House applying for Watari’s job, L had disappeared into the bedroom, locking the door behind him, already holding out his phone and dialling in a number. If the doors hadn’t been soundproof, Light was sure he would have heard L shouting at the top of his lungs.

Matt and Light had been discussing hacking into L’s laptop, which lay there discarded on the couch with the rest of L’s meagre belongings, when the detective had finally opened the door, demanding to speak with Light-kun. Light had been happy to oblige, collecting the other end of the handcuff from Matt, burning with curiosity.

The door had been locked behind him.

Now, it was Light’s privilege to listen to L’s ranting in person, to watch him nearly have a breakdown, his hands tangled in his messy hair, his expression desperate…and the brunet was ashamed to admit he still had no idea what had upset him.

Light was holding L by the shoulders, trying to still his trembling. “L. Ryuuzaki. Calm down. Take a breath.”

L jerked out of his grasp, his face scrunched in unmasked annoyance. “I did not ask for Light-kun to give me needless therapy, I asked for him because…because talking to him clears my head.”

Light felt a touch flattered, suppressing the smile that tried to force its way onto his face. “Right. Then _talk_ to me. Explain what happened. What is a Beyond Birthday? Is it a code?”

L shook his head. “No, it isn’t code. It’s a name. BB was one of my successors back at Whammy’s, like Mello and Matt.”

Light raised his eyebrows. “His _name_ is Beyond Birthday? His real name?”

“Yes, Light-kun.”

Light shook his head, dispelling the surprise. “Okay…what happened to him? Did he go insane or something?”

L nodded. “Precisely. He is criminally insane, a tentative manic schizophrenic, though I strongly suspect he is just a psychopath with a knack for killing. His best friend, A, committed suicide, possibly because of the pressure he went through to become the first-ranked successor. After that, BB felt no need to stay at Whammy’s, escaping to LA where he killed three people in horribly brutal ways and taunted me throughout by dressing like me and working with the FBI. We caught him before he burned himself to death, an attempt to break my record of always solving my case. I can…show you the file, if you wish to read about it in detail.”

Light waved it off. “Yeah, I’ll do that, but I need to know, why are you so afraid of him? Why are _you_ afraid at all? I have never seen you this way before.”

L bit his lip, as if he was reluctant to say, so Light-kun decided to make it easier. He took a seat on the edge of the bed again, patting the space beside him. L waddled over and sat so close he was almost in Light’s lap, though the teenager was pretty sure he hadn’t even noticed.

The older man bent his head so that his eyes were shadowed by his heavy black fringe.

“Apart from the fact that I had recruited a psychopath as my potential successor and formed an emotional bond with him, apart from the fact that I feel responsible for his decline, for not noticing his mental issues sooner…” L raised his head, meeting Light’s eyes again. “I am afraid because he has the Shinigami eyes.”

Light stared blankly at him, trying to figure out how a human being would have the eyes of a Shinigami. How did Shinigami see? Did they see the world differently from humans? Light had never thought about this before.

L noticed that he was lost. “Right, I haven’t told you. Shinigami eyes is something you can gain if you own a Death Note; if you trade in half your lifespan, you can see the name and lifespan of everyone else floating above their heads. It makes using a Death Note much easier, since all you need to do is see their face, rather than gather their names as well.

“BB was…born with Shinigami eyes, somehow. I didn’t know this. So when I went to see him in the St. Burbage Hospital, as I used to do quite regularly, he attacked me, saw my face and whispered in my ear that he knew I was Kira. The lifespan of the holder of a Death Note cannot be seen by those with Shinigami eyes. BB, the ruthless serial killer, knows I am Kira and though he is not likely to tell anyone, he will use this information in one of his twisted schemes. He is perhaps the most formidable enemy I could have at this moment, and so I am afraid.”

L said it in such a matter-of-fact way, as if it was any other sentence. He didn’t seem to be insecure about his admitted weakness or have his pride pinched the way Light would have. Without thinking about it, Light put his arm around L’s waist, pulling him into a comforting hug. L leaned in, resting his head on Light’s shoulder.

“Shinigami eyes.” Light chuckled. “It’s an imaginative name.”

L ‘s face finally relaxed back into a smile. “Not really. The Shinigamis see the world the same way. It’s quite straightforward.”

Light cocked his head. “So, how was Beyond born with the literal eyes of a Shinigami? What kind of anatomy does a Shinigami have? Is cross-pollination even an option?”

L laughed. “Oh, Light. No, I think it was more of a fluke than genetic inheritance. Maybe one of these days I’ll let you touch the notebook and see one of the Shinigami. They are definitely one-of-a-kind creatures.”

Light chuckled, ruffling L’s hair the way he had been itching to do ever since the man took him out of captivity, and maybe even before he did. L just had really fluffy hair. “So, Beyond has the other Death Note?”

L snuggled closer to Light, shutting his eyes. “Yes. I strongly suspect that.”

“Well, shit. That’s not good.”

L shook his head. “No, it’s not. Misa has the Shinigami eyes, she traded in half her lifespan before she met me, but I have her under my control. To have a Death Note in the hands of a chaotic psychopath for whom it’s 50% easier to write the names, it’s not very good at all.”

Light was silent for a minute, contemplative.

“Ryuuzaki…”

L looked up at him out the corner of his eyes. “Hmm?”

“I’d hate to suggest this…but can’t you just write his name in the Death Note? Now that you know who he is? He is a criminal, after all, so you even have that excuse.”

L raised his head from Light’s shoulder, scanning his face carefully. He pressed a gentle kiss to Light’s lips, chaste and short-lived, then looked away. “That is what I will do, in the end. But I’d really like to find him before that. I…feel responsible for him, in a way. He reached this point because of me and his position as the second in line to be _my_ successor. I don’t want to kill him, Light.”

Light nodded. “I understand, but you should probably also remember that he is a psycho serial killer with a deadly notebook who is probably trying to become the new Kira after eliminating you.”

L let out an ironical huff. “I am finding it extraordinarily hard to forget that, Light-kun.”

Light smiled, this time pressing his own kiss on L’s forehead. “Well, as long as you remember. I suppose we should get to work finding him, then.”

“I suppose we should.”

But despite all of L’s detective instincts urging him to get to work, Light could see that L just wanted one more minute with Light’s arms around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you must have noticed, I especially love the image of L holding Light like a sweet romantic couple despite everything angsty between them XD
> 
> Review and comment please! :D


	20. In Which L Is Stressed Out

The worst part about Beyond Birthday’s escape was that L had predicted it would happen. He had meant to warn Mello to increase the security around St. Burbage within a few minutes of regaining his memories, but he had been so distracted. There was so much to do and with Beyond being such an unlikely suspect it had just…slipped his mind. Non-Kira L had had so much less to think about, the rules of his universe barely had any supernatural overtones, he had been the better detective. Kira-L was distracted, too busy playing a mind game with the world, and he hated it. He hated feeling incompetent.

Sure, Ryuk said he was the best Kira the Shinigami had had the pleasure of accompanying, but what did he know? L knew he had been better, and the utter unfairness of that spurred his typing, speeding up his fingers until they were blurs suspended over the straining keyboard.

L knew that if Beyond had escaped, it would be because of the notebook. He had lost all motivation to do anything after his final plan to thwart L was thwarted in turn, and L knew the only thing powerful enough to give Beyond the motivation was, in fact, a supernatural killing device stolen from the arms of L himself.

 _Why_ had L ever visited B? He would be punishing himself for that for days. Visiting him, having him learn that he was Kira, was the main reason for all of these obstacles. It was a stupid, emotional decision to visit the man every year, as if _he_ needed to repent for B’s transgressions. L didn’t do stupid or emotional. It wasn’t his style. What had happened to him over the years? Where did the cold, stoic detective go?

L knew he hadn’t gone anywhere. He was still the same person. Perhaps the emotions had lurked under his skin all these years, dormant and seething, waiting to be activated by the suicide of A, the escape and rampage of BB and the friendship with Light. Maybe he was this incompetent the whole time, it had just been suppressed by years of spending all of his time working on cases from a detached little rooms he never left until they were solved.

L was working furiously on finding any kinds of leads on where BB could be hiding. The asylum he had been in was in the outskirts of LA, out in the desert. L was pretty sure he was back in the city by now, apparently it had been five hours after the incident that Mello had been informed, something L just about screamed at the Director of the Hospital for. It was likely BB was holed up in some seedy motel, and it could be anywhere in the city. BB was a genius of L’s calibre, and perhaps greater if he hadn’t been insane. He would take care to shield his location from everybody until he wanted to be found.

L had one advantage in this whole matter, BB always wanted to be found. An attention-seeker through and through, L was counting on some dramatic reveal, a sudden twist in the tale that left him floundering to catch the bastard in time. What was worrying him was that it had been seven hours since his escape and not a single person other than the five supporters who had attracted him here had died. If he was killing without the use of the Death Note, he was doing it in extremely pedestrian ways, and that was not how he worked. He was planning something, and L had no idea what.

L finally looked away from his screen, his eyes burning, letting him know he had barely blinked for an ten minutes now. Beside him, Light was diligently working on tracking the movements of all of BB’s doctors and nurses, making sure none of them assisted in his escape. He was handcuffed to L again, which, surprisingly, was giving him a modicum of comfort. On the other side of the room, Mello was working hard studying up on BB and the cases the serial killer had solved before his insanity caught up with him, but while there was a page open on Matt’s computer, L could see the teen was slacking off, messing around on his phone under the desk.

Resisting the urge to chew the boy out (L had developed a very negative attitude towards his third successor recently), L turned back to his computer, pressing a few keys until live feed of BB’s currently unoccupied (and untouched, on L’s instructions) room opened up.

“Mello.” L called. The blonde successor’s head immediately popped up. “I need you to do some field work. I need you to go through BB’s room and find out where-” L stopped. His successors did not know about the Death Note. Nobody did, apart from Mikami, Misa, and Light (and only because the explanation had functioned as an apology at the time). The more people who knew about the Death Note, the worse it was for him. He didn’t trust his successors further than he could throw them, not with supernatural notebooks and the ability to kill as a God would. To them, L had suddenly been blessed with the psychic ability to kill, and now there was another person in America who had the same ability being a threat to their mentor.

“Ryuuzaki?” Mello took a loud bite of the chocolate bar he was holding. “Find out what?”

L pursed his lips. “Never mind. I shall do it myself.”

Mello looked alarmed. “No, Ryuuzaki, I can handle it, I promise! What do you want me to check?”

Light, at his side, decided to contribute. “Ryuuzaki, you suck at field work. There’s a reason you live behind a screen.”

L glared at him. “I do not ‘suck’ at field work! I just prefer having it done by other people, but in this case I have no other choice!”

“You do have another choice.” Light said gently. “I could go.”

L groaned, tipping his head back. “I don’t have the _time_ to deal with you and your escape antics, Light-kun! Did you not hear me, back in the bedroom? This is important! I need all my attention on  this case!”

Light nodded patiently. “Yes, I know, which is why I declare a truce. Think about it, you need me there. I’m actually good at field work, I’ve helped my father on a lot of cases. _Trust_ me.”

L scoffed. “Only a fool would trust Light-kun.” Light’s eyes narrowed.

“That is not true, but if that’s what you think, you have my father’s life as insurance.” He smiled tightly, sticking out the hand with the handcuff dangling from it. “Truce? You brought me here to help, after all.”

L gave him a searching look, then finally sighed. Light was right, he had brought him here to help, so he might as well help. “Light-kun, if you betray me, just remember this. The life of Yagami Soichiro is worth nothing to me. The only reason he is still alive is because he is your father.”

“Yes. I know.” He stuck his hand out further, insistently. L caved in and shook it, gaining another tight smile. “Thank you, Ryuuzaki.”

“But wait, why can’t I do it myself, if it’s so much trouble to haul his ass over there?” Mello exclaimed. “What’re you keeping from us, Ryuuzaki?”

“Maybe it’s because you’re not exactly dependable, Mello.” Light snarked, earning a venomous glare.

“I was trained at _Whammy’s_ , you fuck. I’m a lot more fucking dependable than you are.”

Before Light could think of a retort, L butted in. “Just take it that Light-kun has become privy to top-secret information that you are not, Mello. And no, I cannot reveal it to you. Having it spread could spell my destruction.”

“And you’re letting him walk out of here? You’re letting him walk out of anywhere with information that could kill you?” Mello was incredulous.

L gave him a cheeky grin. “I’m sending him out with you. I trust you won’t let him out of your sight.”

“ I won’t, but _L-”_

“Ryuuzaki.” Light corrected.

“Okay, fine, _Ryuuzaki!”_

L swivelled back on his seat. “I know what I am doing, Mello. Have some faith.”

Mello looked ready to grumble some more, but Matt chose that moment to jump up, his video game put aside. “A field job, finally! I’ll go get the wires and the trackers and get the live feed of every camera on the premises. St. Burbage Psychiatric Hospital, correct?”

“Correct.” L said shortly. Matt grinned, shaking the mouse of his computer to get rid of the screensaver. “On it.”

Light smirked at Mello, who was steaming where he stood. “Well, looks like we’re partners.”

“Shut it, fuckface.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, field work! Being detectives! Truces and trust! Fun!
> 
> Review and comment! :D


	21. In Which BB Has Deigned To Show Up

Beyond Birthday sat at a kitchen table of all places, looking completely out of sorts as he unscrewed the shiny new bottle of jam sitting in front of him.

It was not in his nature to be disoriented (after all, everything is chaos!) but this was a special brand of strange. Nobody…kidnapped Beyond Birthday. Nothing surprised him. What was going on here? Beyond eyed the room he was in shiftily, dipping his entire hand into the jam and pulling it out, licking it thoroughly before deciding that it wasn’t so bad here. Back in his old padded room, he got a maximum of two meals a day (they thought starving him would keep him calm, little did they know that BB got his energy straight from the lifeblood of the universe!), and both meals would be sticky porridge. He hadn’t tasted anything strawberry flavoured in years. One would have thought that was enough reason to escape, if only BB didn’t feel so listless all the time. Failing to kill himself and mess with L’s head, that had been bad enough, but then L started visiting him, pretending to be his best friend and childhood companion Ryuuzaki…

Ugh, and to think L was winning again as Kira.

One part of him was glad for the distraction; he liked imagining what could possibly have messed up the righteous Personification of Justice so much that he ended up killing millions of people as entertainment (and yes, BB knew all L wanted was entertainment, L wasn’t actually idealistic enough to try to purify the world of criminals). BB suspected it when L came in without his lifespan over his head, but the expression of pure horror that appeared on that usually-blank face was enough to confirm it. BB cackled where he sat, gulping in another mouthful of sticky sweet jam.

He didn’t stop his maniacal laughter when he saw a movement in the shadowed dining room to his left, a door opening and slamming shut, but he did quiet it down a bit. The new occupant of the house began shifting around, as if looking for the light switch.

BB picked up his bottle of jam. His earlier foraging of the house had yielded no results, the apartment seemed new and was completely unfurnished, apart from the kitchen table and bed in the bedroom. It seemed the jam would have to go. It was a shame, this was his favourite brand.

He was just getting his aim right, taking one last handful of jam to go, when the dining room was flooded with light.

“Hello, BB. Looks like you didn’t leave while I was gone. Congratulations, you passed the test.”

BB’s eyes bulged out of their sockets.

“It’s _you?”_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Light pulled on his new striped leather jacket (borrowed from Matt since L had only allowed him to bring bare essentials from Tokyo) the minute Ryuuzaki uncuffed him and let him visit the bathroom. It fitted him perfectly, and reminded him just how vain he was when he felt a rush of pleasure from the fact.

He spent a few minutes preening over his hair while Mello looked over the blueprints of the Hospital and checked the directions to get there. It had been so _long_ since he had preened over his hair, he’d hardly been in the mood during after the investigation, and then the imprisonment, and _then_ the action that followed Kira/L wherever he went. He was so glad he had gotten that haircut before they flew, it was the perfect length now, falling over his forehead but not into his eyes. He ruffled it until it was just _perfect_ , then noticed a pair of eyes watching him from the doorway with a hint of amusement.

“Spying on me? I thought we agreed on a truce.”

L sauntered into the bathroom, wrapping his arms around Light’s waist from behind. His chin rested on the younger man’s shoulder as their eyes met in the mirror. “Yes, thankfully, we did.” He rumbled in Light’s ear. He would never admit it, but the huskiness sent a shiver down Light’s spine.

Light shook his head, smirking, running his fingers through his fringe, then backing away from the mirror, accidentally stepping on L’s toes. The detective barely seemed to notice. Light touched the tense hands at his waist, holding them at the wrists. “Don’t you have work to do, Ryuuzaki?”

“Of course I have work to do.” He murmured, his breath tickling Light’s neck. “I’m taking a break.”

Light laughed, and L’s grip tightened around his body, almost cutting off his air. He wriggled a bit to loosen the death grip, shooting a quizzical glance at L in the mirror. He watched as the detective slowly drew his head away from his shoulder, pressing his lips against his neck briefly and softly, reluctant to withdraw. “It’s just…” The whisper was hot against his skin. “It’s just…watching you mess with your hair like that…reminded me of before.”

Light watched as L withdrew from him, releasing him from his grasp, then stepping away. He raised his enigmatic black eyes, meeting Light’s gaze in the mirror.

“I’m sorry.” He breathed, letting an unbroken second pass before he swiftly turned on his heel and walked out. Light waited there a second longer, feeling oddly empty, like if he had missed a deadline by a minute.

“Yagami? Where the fuck are you? Jesus, we have to _go!”_ Mello yelled from the living room, finally spurring Light to re-enter the real world and trudge out to meet the angry blonde.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Once in the living room, he spotted Matt holding a pair of wires next to Mello, who was impatiently clipping one of them onto the collar of his leather top, out of sight. He grabbed an earpiece from the collection on the desk and gestured for Light to hurry (the fuck) up. Light walked up to Matt, who grinned at him and reached up to clip the wire onto Light’s black button-up himself.

“Speak into the microphone if you have something to say, it’ll record anything useful we can pick up from the hospital staff. Not that you’re going to be the one interviewing, that’s Mello’s job.” Matt stated as he handed him his earpiece. “We’ll give our instructions through this, if we have any. He’ll definitely have some, trust me.” Matt stuck his thumb at L, who Light noticed was pointedly not looking at them, typing away at his keyboard.

“Yeah, yeah.” Mello rolled his eyes, heading for the door. “That’s enough catch-up, the guy said he has experience, didn’t he?”

Matt made a face and mimicked everything the blonde said, making Light groan and nudge him. “How old are you, Matt? Seriously.” He pulled his coat closer around his shoulders and made to walk out the door.

“Nice jacket!” Matt called out, winking inconspicuously. Light laughed, turning back to give him his most dazzling smile. He suddenly noticed that L was staring at them, his expression inscrutable.

“See you, Matt.” Light waved, hurrying out the door to catch up with Mello.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….......

BB was pissed. And by pissed, he meant really, really pissed. The kind of pissed that usually led to three murders and a nearly unsolvable case that was thwarted at the last minute and sentenced him to life in a mental asylum.

…wow. He was never going to get over that, was he?

It didn’t matter. All that mattered at the moment was the fact that he was more pissed than he could remember being in years, and it was all because of the self-titled Anti-Kira. The Kira who would bring down Kira for his own good.

L didn’t know what was coming for him. B didn’t know what was coming for him either. Nobody knew what was coming for anyone because apparently the world had shattered and everything was going insane. And if everything was going insane, B had no more excuses.

“Damn it, at least put me on something fun. If you had to break me out, why don’t you use my actual skills? I’m good at a lot of things, you know.” B complained, sticking his hand in the bottle of jam as he watched the tapes of the outside of his old prison. “Like murder, kidnapping, assault, robbery, torture, general anarchy…” He slurped up the sweet goodness. “You know. That kind of jazz. Not watching a bunch of security footage.”

Anti-Kira, who was busy in the kitchen (baking something?) barely blinked an eye. “I need to know who L sends to investigate your disappearance. That tells you a lot about who is on his side.”

“I know _why_ you want me to watch the damn security footage. I just don’t want to do it. Why can’t _you_ do it?”

Anti-Kira rummaged about in a cupboard. “You will do it because I’m telling you to do it, and because I have an itchy trigger finger for your collar. It’s always been so much fun testing that collar out on dummies, I’ve always wanted to try it on a human being.”

BB gulped against his will, pulling at the collar, getting more and more pissed off. “You’ll regret this, Kira Number Three. You’ll regret annoying me so much. Oh, when I get my hands on you-” He stopped himself, alerted by the progression of events onscreen. “Oh, is that Mihael Keehl, the Second Successor? The blond twit?”

Anti-Kira wiped off his hands with a towel and hurried over to see what was happening. “Yes, it is Mello. I would prefer it if you do not call him a twit.”

“Who is the Japanese kid he’s dragging along? His name is in Kanji. Yagami…Tsuki.” Beyond giggled. “Keehl doesn’t seem to like him very much, does he?”

Anti-Kira squinted at the screen, then drew back, startled. “Why…that’s the Yagami boy! The one from L’s Japanese adventure. He’s still alive?” Anti-Kira wrung his hands together. “Dear god, he must either be tortured, blackmailed or manipulated to still be under L’s spell. The poor boy, he had always been so sincere working with the task force.”

BB rolled his eyes so high he was sure only the whites of his eyes showed. Anti-Kira, showing sympathy for the downtrodden, what a cliché. They watched as Mello and Yagami marched into the asylum, bypassing security by showing off two shiny detective passes.

Anti-Kira looked extremely distressed, it would have been funny if Beyond didn’t find him to be the most irritating person fate would have cross his path. “I knew L had gone down a dark path…but I didn’t know it was this bad. How could he be this self-absorbed?”

BB shrugged. “How you can be this obsessed with that candy-eating freak, I will never understand.”

Anti-Kira darted a look at him. “Hypocrisy seems to come naturally to you. I have every right to think about him and the choices he is making. We must rescue the Yagami boy. We can use his help, he is quite talented at what he does, and I’m sure after what L has done to him, he will join us willingly.”

BB groaned. “I suppose you’re going to make me do this too.”

“Why, yes, I am. What happened to you, B? I was under the impression you were quite industrious.”

“When I _want_ to be. Not when I’m kidnapped and used against my will with a fucking death-collar around my neck.”

Anti-Kira seemed a little too pleased with himself. “Well, it is what it is. You can work on the rescue beginning tomorrow. Give me a solid action plan and we can get started.”

BB gave him a sour look. “Maybe I’m hallucinating and I’m actually still in my padded room. At least, I hope I am.”

“You can hope. I’m not stopping you. Just get to work.”

Anti-Kira went back into the kitchen, humming under his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I settled on the name Anti-Kira XD it just sounds so correct for him XD


	22. In Which Light Is A Detective Again (Part 2)

Light decided he was just about done with Ryuuzaki at this point. 

“I am about one second from unplugging you, Ryuuzaki.” He whispered into the microphone as the orderly escorted him to Beyond Birthday’s old room, his (fake) ID proof as one of L’s associates hanging from his belt. He had just interrupted one of the detective’s (many repetitive) rants about being careful in B’s room, because apparently he was a super-genius of L’s calibre and would definitely have rigged it, no matter what the orderlies and hospital personnel may think. One time, apparently, the serial killer had booby-trapped the entrance of his room so that when L walked in, he set off a trip-wire that emptied a bucket of slop over his head. The orderlies had rushed in and Tased the cackling monster immediately, of course, but that was none of Ryuuzaki’s concern (and neither were Light’s repeated conclusions that a stupid prank did not a super-genius make).

Ryuuzaki immediately panicked on the merest suggestion of unplugging him, predictably. “No, Light-kun, don’t you dare. Don’t unplug me, if I can’t reach you-”

“Ryuuzaki, please  _ stop _ . I won’t unplug you. Just let me breathe,  _ please _ .”

Ryuuzaki shut up, probably sulking, but it let Light take a good look at his surroundings. The solitary ward section of St. Burbage Psychiatric Hospital was nothing more than (at least seven!) security checks, cameras and long hallways. Occasionally, they passed a single double-bolted door that resembled the steel slabs that guarded bank vaults, which the orderly explained was an inmate’s cell. How Beyond Birthday could have escaped this joint was  _ beyond _ him (Light tried not to giggle. Punning was his insanity quirk, it wasn’t going to plague him when he was sane), but then again, he had been trapped here for years and years.

The orderly was a muscle-bound woman in a white smock, her hair curled in a little bob. Light had just managed to charm her into submission, but it had been close. She was a hard woman with the eyes of a war veteran, Light supposed working in St. Burbage wasn’t going to be a relaxing experience. 

“Here we are.” The orderly announced, stopping at a vault door, pulling out a key from the ring at her belt. She methodically unlocked the door, then swung it open, stepping out of Light’s way. 

It was a brightly lit room with no windows whatsoever, a closed prison-cell with a bed and a single open shelf bolted into the wall. The sheets were tossed off of the bed, a plate of food upturned and left on its side, sloppy porridge starting to smell after hours left on the floor. 

“Just as we found it, as requested. I hope L is happy.” The orderly remarked, crossing her arms. 

Light gave her his most charming smile. “Yes, thank you. How often do you do room-checks here?”

The orderly shrugged her broad shoulders. “Once every week. For Mr. Birthday, it was once every two days, he is a crafty bastard.”

“Crafty how?”

“Well, he would pull pranks on the orderlies and visitors. Didn’t L tell you about his visitor from last time?”

Light nodded. “The one he dumped slop on?”

“Oh, no, that was years ago. This one happened last week, the visitor L sent couldn’t even enter the room, apparently Mr. Birthday had blocked it from inside somehow. When we called it in and checked, barely two minutes after the poor man had gone, it was all unblocked and clear, and Mr. Birthday was lying in bed innocent as a baby. We sent him to pure solitary for a week for that, he had just gotten out yesterday. We never expect an escape after a week in pure solitary, they’re usually too weak.”

“What…what did this visitor look like?”

Amanda frowned. “Oh, I don’t know, sir. He was in a trench-coat with his face covered, and we never ask for the names of L’s associates.”

In his ear, L began to buzz. “Wow, this is a lot of information, good job, Light-kun. Ask for the security footage of the visitor. Actually, no forget it, Matt, hack in. You check the room for hiding places, Light.”

Light gritted his teeth. The earpiece was a bigger hassle than it was worth. “Thank you, Ms. Amanda. I’ll look inside now.” 

“Sure, go ahead.”

He started off checking under the bed, empty. There were no loose tiles in the wall, the shelf was not tampered with, there was nothing out of the ordinary. 

It took some thinking to finally find his hiding place. Under the shade of the shelf, out of sight, the concrete tile of the floor had been carefully filed at. Light lifted the tile, catching the attention of the orderly and revealing a six-inch deep hole, empty. The orderly gasped, rushing to kneel by his side. 

“I can’t believe we missed this! How could we have missed something this big?”

Light smiled. “It’s a decoy.” He squeezed his fingers into the side of the hole, pulling apart the wall to its side and revealing another hole. Light expected this one to be empty too (and it was the perfect size for a Death Note!). “This is where he actually-” He winced, pulling his hand back. “Oh, crap.”

His hand was bleeding, nicked by a jagged razor. He heard L start to breathe harder on the other side of the earpiece, but thankfully he didn’t say anything. The orderly hummed in concern, getting to her feet. “Damn, son, what happened?”

“Razor cut me. It appears his hiding place is rigged despite his escape. Could you get something to pry it open with?”

As the orderly hurried off to do as he asked, Ryuuzaki sprung to life.  _ “I told you to be careful! _ Who just sticks their hand wherever-”

“I didn’t expect the hiding place to still be dangerous! Why would you replace the traps on an empty hiding place? Do you want to make it  _ more _ suspicious?”

“He likes messing with people’s heads, Light! He’s dangerous, period! Don’t go around acting like an idiot, will you?”

Light nearly unplugged him for that alone, but luckily the orderly turned up again, accompanied by two others, holding a crowbar and a first-aid kit. The accompanying orderlies rushed over to the open hole, sticking their crowbar into the edge of its wall, while Amanda came up to him with the kit. “Here, you got cut pretty bad.”

Light nodded, grateful. “Thank you.” Amanda opened the box and kept it at her feet, pouring antiseptic onto a piece of cotton and gently dabbing at his stinging hand. 

There were times when Light was annoyed that people were so easy to wrap around his finger, but then there were times like now when he knew he was extremely lucky to have Amanda doting after him. She was probably a giant storehouse of Beyond Birthday information. 

She wrapped a length of bandage around his wound, ripping it free with her teeth and tying it down securely. As she started to pack the kit back up, the orderlies at the hole jumped back as they got the wall loose, gasping. 

“What’s  wrong?” Light asked as he pushed past the orderlies. He frowned deeply when he saw what the hole held. 

“It’s…full.” The hole held a nicely equipped escape kit. Serrated knife, rope, Taser, needles, shoes and a neatly folded set of spare orderly uniforms. “How did he get all this..?”

It wasn’t adding up. Light looked around the room, frowning. The plate of food thrown haphazardly on the floor, the booby trap intact on his hiding place, his entire kit being left behind when he escaped…add in his weakened state after his time in pure solitary and the mysterious visitor getting him in trouble…

He didn’t even take his shoes.

Light pulled out the phone Ryuuzaki had given him, quickly taking pictures of all of the evidence, and several of the inside of his hiding place.

“Ryuuzaki…it’s one or the other: either he didn’t plan to leave this place when he did, or he really,  _ really _ wants you to think he didn’t.”

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….....

“You know, that’s actually a pretty good action plan! I’m proud of you, B.”

“Yeah, yeah. I don’t actually give a shit. I just want you to take his goddamn collar off.”

“In time. I’m not a savage, I’ll free you eventually, but only after L is brought back. I thought you wanted that too. Haven’t you always wanted to disrupt his life? Or did that change when he became evil?”

_ “Hyuk hyuk.” _

“What’re  _ you _ doing here, Ryuk? Please, I requested you to go away.”

“Kira Number Three? Are you talking to the walls?”

“No, B, actually I’m talking to a Shinigami.”

“…great. Just great. It’s just my luck that you have to be psycho when you use me as a fucking crime-slave to kidnap some Japanese kid I can’t even read the name of to take down  _ my _ nemesis. Yeah, that’s the rub of it, he’s  _ my _ nemesis, not yours!”

“It’s not a problem, B. You can imagine you are doing this to take him down by yourself, if your pride is hurt working with me.”

“ _ Hyuk hyuk, _ this is actually getting more fun. I’m glad I gave you the Death Note.”

“Thank you, Ryuk. Now, please, I have apples in the kitchen, you can take them and leave.”

“Anti-Kira, stop acting insane, goddamn it. I’m the psycho one! I live in the madhouse, not you!”

“This is none of your concern, B. Just focus on implementing the plan. I approve of it. As always, if I see you deviating from it in any way, I will detonate your collar and blow your head off of your shoulders. Understood?”

“Understood, you blackmailing shit-” BB stopped as he watched an apple float by his face, slowly being bitten into by the air, several of its companions floating beside it in a group. The friendly mass of apples floated merrily out the window. BB watched the apple core drop into the city.

Anti-Kira shrugged. “Shinigamis.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like writing crime scenes XD Light as a detective is my dream scenario <3
> 
> Review are appreciated! :D


	23. In Which Matt Messes Around

As they two of them waited for Light and Mello to return to headquarters, Matt took the time to watch L out the corner of his eye.

He had always thought there was something immeasurably sad about the man, ever since he first saw him in Whammy’s House (though he didn’t know he was L at the time). Perhaps it was the effect of being the greatest detective in the world, making a living out of solving the most disturbing crimes the world’s criminals can offer.

Yes, it was almost certain that that had been the case back in Whammy’s House.

But now, right now, Matt was pretty sure why L was moping over his keyboard, pretending to work when he knew for a fact that there was nothing he could possibly be doing to find BB that he couldn’t have finished ten minutes ago.

“Hey, L?”

L looked up at him, annoyed. He had been annoyed with him for a while now, ever since they got on the plane, in fact. “What do you want, Matt?”

“Is there anything I have to do here?”

The detective gave him a withering look. “You could hunt for the surveillance of BB’s visitor.”

Matt ran his fingers through his hair, exasperated. “I told you, it’s all deleted. Reserve files, backup feed, everything. The guy hacked into the video surveillance and deleted the lot of it.”

“Well, then, find something to do, Matt. Make yourself useful.”

“Ugh.” Matt pushed in his keyboard, pulling his video game out of his pocket. He switched it on, turning down the brightness so that L didn’t notice the flashing lights. Not that he was fooling anyone, but he supposed he didn’t have to rub it in his face.

A few minutes of whiling away his time and Matt noticed that L was just clicking between two tabs, waiting for something to load, his face resting on his propped elbow, looking bored out of his mind.

Matt grinned cheekily. “Hey, L?”

“Call me Ryuuzaki, Matt.”

“Okay, _Ryuuzaki_.” Matt sniggered. “Do you think Light is single?”

At that, L looked pointedly away from him, clicking away from the tab he was on. It took a few seconds of  silence for Matt to realise that L was not going to answer him. “Ryuuzaki?”

L’s muscles stiffened noticeably, and Matt wondered whether he should duck. L’s capoeira skills were stuff of legend in Whammy’s, he wasn’t sure if he was supposed to be provoking someone who could become stuff of legend in an orphanage of geniuses.

“I believe we are here to do our jobs, Matt, not idly gossip about each other.”

 Matt snickered again. “Sounds to me like he is, then. I guess asking him out wouldn’t hurt while we’re in the City of Angels, what do you say?”

L took the bait, swivelling around in his seat and turning the full force of his gaze on the boy. “This is none of my concern, do you understand? I don’t want to hear about your dating exploits or your romantic inclinations. I especially don’t want to see any signs of it within these investigation headquarters, unless you want to be kicked out of Whammy’s House and my employment. Am I clear?”

Matt rolled his eyes. “Oh, come on, L, lighten up. I only asked you because you know the guy.”

“Well, I don’t. Not like you think.”

There was a silence in which L quietly seethed in his seat as Matt shifted his focus intermittently between the game and the detective.

Finally, L shut down his browser and sighed. “No, Matt, he is not single.”

Matt perked up, then remembered that he should have been disappointed. “Oh. That’s too bad.” He sighed. “Who is he dating?” He turned the full focus of his gaze onto the detective, who was now curled tighter than he thought possible, his knees pressed almost painfully to his chest.

The answer took some time, but it did come, and it was worth the wait.

“Mikami.”

Matt spluttered. _“What?”_

“He’s dating Mikami Teru. He’s my assistant back in Tokyo.”

“I thought Light was _against_ Kira. Why would he date the biggest Kira supporter in the world?”

L grew extremely still. “Well, they dated before Light knew he was a Kira supporter. They’ve been…on a bit of a rough patch, lately.”

Matt grinned. It seemed even L wasn’t above clichés. “How rough do you mean? Do I have a chance?”

L darted a glare at him. “No, you _don’t_. You don’t. They just need…some time. Some compromise.” He took a deep breath, looking away. “It won’t fit, not after what I’ve, he’s, done to him, it won’t be the same, I know that. I knew that from the minute they started dating. But…they love each other. At least, Mikami loves him, more than Light knows. Mikami…was just…a liar. A monster. It was wrong and horrible of him, leading Light on like that, I know it would be better if I just let him go, but how can I?” L closed his eyes. “I just wish he would forgive me-”

He glanced at Matt, who was wearing the widest grin of his life.

“Mikami. I wish he would forgive Mikami. It is…sad, how their situation turned out.”

Matt bottled up his laughter, knowing it would come out at the most inappropriate time sometime in the future. “Yeah, it’s definitely a sad story. I guess…I’d advise Mikami to make it up to him somehow. Take him out on a date, show him a good time. Show him that things aren’t always gloom and doom around him. Maybe then he’ll think about forgiving him.” Matt mused. “Oh, and compromise. You can’t go around ruining his life and keeping him from his family and then wish he would forgive you.”

L crossed his arms over his knees. “Who’s talking about me?”

Matt’s laughter starting to bubble out right then, he managed to put a cork in it just in time. “I meant Mikami, obviously.”

L grew tighter in his seat. “Yes. Obviously.”

The detective opened up his browser and checked if the file he was downloading had loaded yet.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Matt’s next moment of triumph occurred when Light and Mello returned, looking a little dishevelled but none worse for the wear, Light especially looking sexier than ever in Matt’s old red-leather jacket. Matt knew it had been a good idea to lend it to him.

“Any updates on the leads, Ryuuzaki?” Light asked as he grabbed a wheeled chair and slid onto it, rolling closer to L. Matt shook his head.

“None. The footage with the visitor had been deleted from everything, the footage where Beyond disappears has been deleted from everything, according to Mello none of the people working in the hospital are suspicious in the slightest. They all hated BB quite viciously.”

“Okay, so here’s what we know.” Light said, leaning slightly forward, his hands pressed together in his lap. Matt found he really liked the man with that focussed intensity in his honey-brown eyes, it made him look so much more attractive than usual, especially when his auburn hair fell smoothly over his forehead as it did now. “We have two options, either BB wanted us to think he’s escaped before he planned to, or he actually did not realise he was going to be freed. I think the second option is more likely, considering the missing footage. When I read his files, I got the impression that BB is a showman, he wouldn’t escape quietly like he did. He would leave a clue for L or something, not just disappear. It’s very anticlimactic.”

L placed his thumb on his lip, ready to bite. “Yes, I agree. I got the same impression. Whoever they are, the visitor managed to trick not only all of the Hospital staff and get through the maximum-security asylum without detection _twice_ , but also managed to kidnap Beyond Birthday.”

Light looked sceptical. “Kidnap is a strong word…maybe something went wrong outside the asylum and the visitor just pre-poned B’s plans? He certainly seemed ready for escape, with all the supplies…”

L shook his head. “No. If the visitor was B’s associate, B would have been involved in the plan. There is no exception, I know him. He would have been prepared. Even if he was in a hurry, he wouldn’t have let the associate take the dominant role by rescuing him. Here, it looks as if he was not given a choice but to go with the visitor.”

Light considered it. “Yeah, that makes sense.”

L bobbed his head. “Yes. The visitor appears to be an extremely talented individual. There are few who can trick Beyond Birthday, and very few who can do it to this extent…” L finally bit into his thumb, deep in thought.

Mello and Matt realised that they had been effectively ruled out of the conversation when L made it a point to turn his chair so he faced Light directly. Mello looked insulted, and Matt felt a pang of sympathy for him. He always tried so hard, and he was always relegated to second place.

“Any of those few living in California?” Matt asked with a sheepish grin, trying to diffuse the tension surrounding Mello. The blonde nudged him, not laughing but not quite so ready to pummel someone with his fists.

Unfortunately, the statement also caught L’s attention. The detective gave him a disdainful look, then turned to Light, ready to say something, but he was interrupted by the buzzing of his cellphone. L looked at it quizzically, then picked it up carefully between his thumb and index finger.

“Hello?”

L’s expression changed into one of irritation. “Well, go find her, then.” He shut his eyes, as if willing himself strength. “Please, Mikami, handle her. She is a hundred pound idiot model. And no, don’t panic. Just check if her piece is in its regular place. Call back when you have found it.” He snapped the phone shut and placed it back on the desk.

Light tilted his head, curious, and Matt could _see_ L relent, the muscles of his face unconsciously relaxing. “Misa. She’s not been home in three days, apparently.”

Light cracked a grin. “She probably got lost on the way there.”

“Maybe she went around town looking for her fans.”

Light chuckled. “I wouldn’t put it past her. First time I met her, she asked me if I’m a Misa-Misa fan. Do I _look_ like a Misa-Misa fan?”

L laughed loudly, startling both Mello and Matt. “I remember that! Your face was priceless.”

Matt exchanged a glance with Mello, giving him a sardonic smile that he returned in kind. “Hey, Ryuuzaki, wasn’t that Mikami on the phone?”

L’s laugh stopped right in the middle, his mouth snapping shut. His eyes narrowed as he regarded his redheaded successor. “Yes, it was.”

Matt nudged Mello, then remembered that he was the only person in the room who was in on the joke. “Why didn’t you let Light say hello?”

Light and Mello both stared blankly at Matt, while L slowly turned a deep shade of red.

Light looked mildly worried. “…why would I want to?”

“I think it’s time to get back to work.” L announced. “Light, with me, we’re going to go through the list of possible suspects for the visitor, Mello and Matt, go through the possible locations someone could have taken BB. We will have to bide our time until they give us more clues, we don’t have much to work on.”

“Oh, yes, it’s definitely time to get back to work.” Matt drawled, pulling himself up to his computer table and shaking the mouse. L gave him a dirty look, so he winked back.

Light looked extremely puzzled, but Mello was starting to get it, giving Matt that smile they reserved for the times they organised super ultimate pranks against Near when they were kids. Matt stifled a giggle. They were treating L like Near.

Actually, now that they thought about it, L really was a lot like Near. Or, more likely, the other way around. No wonder his emotional state was always so shut down, he was defensive because he was a sweetheart inside, just like Near.

 Matt grinned. This was going to be fun.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

BB was lying flat on his back on the floor, staring up at the ceiling. It had been two days since he was taken from the asylum, and they had not been two good days. Anti-Kira was much, much worse than L. BB was surprised he hadn’t known that sooner. They had figured out which building L was placed in an hour ago. It was only a matter of time before their plan was set in motion.

The little passenger had arrived at the airport six hours ago, and so he had been sedated with something so strong he still felt groggy (as if he didn’t have the fucking indestructible collar on) .

How did BB get into this mess? He had been nice at the asylum. He hadn’t bitten anybody in years. He had fallen into a depression and everything. Why did Anti-Kira have to pick him? Surely anybody could have done better. Even Mihael Keehl could have done better for god’s sake.

He peeped at the new clock on the wall, it was three-thirty in the afternoon. Five more hours, five more hours and he could finally get out there, let his rage out on whichever poor innocent Kira supporter Anti-Kira chose to be his bait. Finally, he could pretend that his victim had Anti-Kira’s face and just bludgeon the crap out of them. Oh, just dreaming about it made BB hard.

The blood, the guts, the splatters as he cut and cut away at the tendons, the skin, the flapping skin…

“B! Good news! The plan has been cancelled!”

_No…_

BB realised that for the first time in his entire life, he was ready to burst into tears. _“Why?”_

“Look here!” Anti-Kira beckoned excitedly. BB wondered if it was worth his life and ambitions to stick the tip of the sharpest available object right into his neck. No, probably not. BB didn’t die a non-dramatic, useless death, that wasn’t his style. He especially did not die for the sake of the loser Anti-Kira of all people.

“What is it?” He snapped, getting up and crawling over to the monitors Anti-Kira sat in front of. He peered in, then withdrew, disgusted. “He’s outside? What is he doing? Is he even playing the game anymore?”

Anti-Kira guffawed in his stiff proper way. “He’s been acting this way ever since he met him. I believe Kira has a fancy for the Yagami boy. I always knew he was a sensitive child.”

BB made a retching sound. “Please stop. I don’t want to know. Jesus. What do you want me to do, then? Should I go take a nap, store myself away?”

Anti-Kira chuckled again, patting B’s back. “You are quite the sensitive child as well, aren’t you? No, B, I want you to execute the plan, just cutting out the bits you consider fun.”

“Wow. You asshole.”

“Don’t worry, B, I’ll let you maim and murder when the time is right. We’ll focus on this plan, for now, and get Miss Amane settled in before she can help out.”

BB rolled his eyes. “Maybe I should just kill you here. Yeah, go ahead, threaten me with your fucking trigger. See if I care.”

“Do you actually not care, B?”

BB gave him the most scornful look he could muster. “Of course I care. Don’t pull the fucking trigger, I’m cooperating, aren’t I? I want to see L’s face when he loses.”

Anti-Kira smiled widely. “And you will! Don’t you worry. Now hurry along, they won’t stay outside forever.” He was stirring a pot of broth while polishing his glasses. BB squinted at him, then shrugged.

“Sure. I’ll just…go do that, then.”

“Yes, please go. I’ll get the arrangements here ready.”

“Okay, then. See you later, I guess.”

“Good luck, B.” Anti-Kira smiled fondly at the scab-faced serial killer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for Kira!L being cliche xD
> 
> Review and comment! :D


	24. In Which L Has A Mutiny On His Hands

L realised just how much of a toll this ordeal had taken on Light when he refused to wake up the next morning.

In all their time together, in that too-short year when they had been on the same side, fighting the phantom Kira and going out on silly dates in their spare time, L had never seen Light sleep in. He had always gotten up at the same time, seven-thirty a.m., always followed the same morning routine as far as he could help it: brushing his teeth, picking out his clothes, washing up, putting his clothes on, brushing his hair, spending three minutes (exactly!) in front of the mirror, then venturing out into the world. L had found the whole routine particularly annoying back then…but he hadn’t realised how comforting it had been.

He remembered, two days after he had imprisoned/killed/dismissed the task force, he woke up needing to take a piss. By the force of habit, he looked at the alarm clock on his bedside table, heaved a groan and hobbled off to the bathroom in the hall because Light should have been using the adjoined one in the seventh minute of his shower.

He looked at the time now and couldn’t suppress his wistful smile. His Light would have had to be drugged to have slept in this long. Jet lag didn’t explain it, not to this extent. L had really driven him down.

He felt a pang of guilt in his chest. “Light-kun?” He buried his hands in the boy’s hair, ruffling it messily the way he used to. His Light would have swatted his hand away and snapped at him, already readjusting his hairstyle to immaculate perfection. The boy in front of him, though, he barely even noticed, burying his face deeper into the pillow.

L placed his hand on Light’s narrow tanned shoulder, shaking it. “Light-kun?”

Light moaned, lifting the pillow so it covered his face. “No.”

“Light, it’s time to wake up.”

Light shook his head, burying his nose deeper into the pillow. “Five minutes, please.”

L pursed his lips, taking Light’s head in his hands and turning it so it wasn’t covered by the pillow. Light groaned, squeezing his eyes shut tighter and pushing L away, and it was so _adorable_ , especially with his nose and cheeks pink with sleep, that it was natural for L to grab his lips in his, kissing him deeply, ignoring the sour taste of sleep in the younger man’s mouth. Light wrinkled his nose, placing his hand on L’s face and shoving him off. “Ew, stop that, L. _Gross_.”

L tried not to pout. “Light-kun, wake up. It’s one p.m.”

The boy stilled, slowly opening his dark-gold eyes. “You’re not serious.” He rolled around to squint at the clock on the wall, his eyes slowly widening. “Shit.” He pushed himself up, slapping his hand to his forehead. “Shit, I should not have slept this long. Why didn’t you _wake_ me? Don’t you have work for me to do?”

L snaked his hand around Light. “We can manage without you for a few hours, Light-kun.”

Light scowled at him, swinging his legs off of the bed. L wriggled over and seized Light around the waist, pulling him back onto the mattress. “Light-kun, we have no leads. We have to wait for them to make their first move, there isn’t anything to do right now. You can rest.”

For a second, L was afraid Light would break out of his grasp and leave, but to his relief the younger man sat back down, giving L a scornful look as he yielded to his hold. “If we have no leads, L, we have to try harder. You can’t just give up.”

 “It is how it is, Light. We have to wait for their next move. It is a Death Note I’m looking for, and a way to reassure my supporters that they aren’t going to die because of a rival Kira. I have to keep it a secret. I cannot make any moves that put me or Mello in too much of a public light. So, yes, the best answer is to wait.”

The brunet hummed in consideration as L snuggled into his back, breathing in the sweet lavender smell of his shampoo. The detective waited for Light to pull away, but the teenager didn’t move.

L watched as Light slowly, quietly tilted his head, exposing the line of his neck. He didn’t flinch as L placed his lips there, as he kissed a little trail down to the brunet’s shoulder, but the detective didn’t want to push his luck. L drew back, placing his cheek on his trail, feeling warmer than he had felt in a long time.

His heart jumped to his mouth when he felt Light-kun’s hand on his scalp, tugging at his wild black hair. He peered at the younger man’s face, relishing in the wistful smile he saw there. Light looked at him, still smiling, then shut his eyes, finally, finally pulling away.

L sat in the warmth the boy left behind as his Light entered the adjoined bathroom, locking the door shut behind him, and it took a while before L finally uncurled and decided to rejoin Mello and Matt in the main room of the suite.

Light’s shower was exactly half an hour long, L counted each minute on the little clock on his laptop as he clicked uselessly from tab to tab. He hadn’t lied to Light, until BB acted there was no way L could find him, not even if he hacked into every camera in the city. BB was a master of disguise, that was his entire repertoire, there was no way he could be found if he didn’t want to be. And the visitor was faceless, nameless, ageless. L had no idea who the visitor could be, all the candidates he even considered likely were either dead or imprisoned. They had no leads, but for some reason, uncharacteristically, L didn’t mind.

Light finally slipped in to the main room, looking faintly embarrassed, dressed in casual jeans and one of his old green sweatshirts that made him look younger than usual. His burnt-brown hair was damp and falling into his eyes as he took the seat beside L, rolling it to where his laptop was sitting abandoned.

L’s eyes followed the teenager through his meandering trajectory…until he noticed Matt’s eyes doing the same. Matt caught L’s accusatory look (hadn’t the boy been encouraging L to try harder with Light yesterday? Why was he showing designs on him again? Could L trust his third successor?) and winked, his gaze travelling up and down Light’s slim form before settling back on his computer.

Light, he noticed, switched on his laptop, scrolled down the document still open on it, then stopped, at a loss of what to do. He glanced at L, noticed him staring and let out a quiet chuckle.

“So that’s actually it, then? We wait?”

L clicked off of his browser again. “Yes, we wait. We did all of our research yesterday, there isn’t much to do now.”

“Does this happen often in a case?” Light cocked his head curiously.

It suddenly struck L that Light was only nineteen. He was still a child in so many ways, he hadn’t even solved his first official case yet. He was always so mature and self-sufficient that it slipped L’s mind how much older than him the detective really was. Seven years, it was a yawning abyss between them (now that he thought about it, at the time L solved his first case in Whammy’s House, Light had only been two years old…).

“Yes, it does.” L said, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. “I usually work on my Eraldo Coil or Deneuve cases during this time. Speaking of which, Mello, you’re keeping track of Eraldo Coil and Deneuve, aren’t you?”

Mello grew rigid in his seat. “Um…look, why don’t you just take Coil and Deneuve off my plate? It’s hard enough being L and the public face of Kira, you know. I’m sure nobody will notice you’re acting as them.”

L waved a hand dismissively. “I wish I could, but Roger knows Coil and Deneuve were me. Unless I kill him off, I can’t resume their duties or he will suspect I am still alive. After all, this isn’t the first time I have faked my death.”

Matt scoffed. “You’re too paranoid. He won’t notice a thing. He’s dimmer than Watari was. Now Whammy, he would have noticed.”

L gave them his blankest stare. “This isn’t some prank you’re covering up. If my cover is blown, I will die. Even utilising your resources is risky, it is unfortunate I cannot function on Kira’s name alone.”

Light smirked. “We could probably have been doing this in some Kira supporter’s basement, with failing Wi-Fi, powered by the bleeding hearts of rebellion against the system.”

Mello and L stared blankly at him, while Matt gave him an appraising look.

“Vivid picture.” Matt mused, turning to L. “Anyway, Ryuuzaki, if there’s free time involved right now, is there any chance there’s time for a break? I’d really like to go out on a date.”

There was a beat before L responded, his words sharp. “No, there isn’t.”

Mello frowned at that. “It’s not like we’re doing anything here, Ryuuzaki. We’re not even hooked to the FBI anymore, so we can’t even be there as first responders! Why can’t we take a break?”

 _That two-timing little bastard, Matt_ ; he _pretends_ to be on L’s side, then plots to ask Light out anyway. If only L had had a reasonable excuse, he would have dismissed him from the successor line that very minute. He wasn’t in the habit of dealing with two-timers these days, not with faithful disciples like Mikami at his beck and call. L was just about to throw a stinging retort at the traitorous redhead when Light-kun decided to chime in.

“I hate to admit it, Ryuuzaki, but Mello is right. We’re literally doing nothing right now. We might as well take a break, if all we have to do is wait.”

L stared at his brunet companion, feeling like the captain of a mutinous ship.

“Don’t give me that look. You were the one who let me sleep in until one in the afternoon. My sleep cycle is all messed up now.”

L stuck up his nose. “Well, that was because we were here covering for you.”

“Covering _what?”_ Matt rolled his eyes. “I was playing mah-jong with Mello and you were out buying a double-chocolate layer cake.”

Light laughed. “Ryuuzaki, look. If you’re so worried about someone covering, I should stay in. I wasn’t here this whole time after all. I’ll alert you if anything happens.”

L shook his head, his stomach sinking. “No, that’s not fair. You go. I’ll stay. It’s my case, anyway.”

Matt groaned. “If something happens, I’ve wired it to my phone. Any police case that resembles one of BB’s kills, serial murders or deaths of prominent Kira supporters heart attack or otherwise, it’ll chime on my phone and I’ll alert you guys. Now, can we just take a couple hours off?”

Light grinned. “Tech-support of Whammy’s, at your service.” He snarked. Matt grinned and gave him a little bow. Mello eyed them suspiciously, mirroring L’s sentiments yet again.

They then looked expectantly at L, who sighed. “Very well. I suppose I’m outnumbered. Go ahead.”

Matt beamed. “Finally!” He bounced out of his chair and, dramatically, knelt in front of Mello. “Mells? Do me the honour?”

In all honesty, Mello looked just as startled as L felt. The blonde put his hand in Matt’s hesitantly. “Yeah, sure.” Matt squeezed his hand, leaping up to his feet and bounding for the door, dragging the blond successor behind him. “Finally! We’re free!” Matt grabbed his orange goggles from the table, tossing the green ones in its place and rushing Mello out the door, as if afraid L would change his mind if they stayed in any longer.

L heard Light chuckling under his breath as he shut down his laptop. The teenager eyed L, his eyes sparkling and friendly, not at all hostile. L had always been able to detect when Light was feeling hostile towards him no matter how hard the boy tried to hide it. It felt like an itch on a missing limb: wrong, scary and immeasurably sad.

It was so delightfully absent from Light at this moment, as he gave him that tiny smile, swivelling in his seat to face him, one hand sweeping the auburn hair out of his eyes.

“You heard Matt, we don’t have to stay.”

L tried to look as though there was something to contemplate, as though he wasn’t already raising Matt’s rank in his mind. “Yes, he did say that. Do you have anywhere in mind?”

L“I’ve never been here before, how can I have somewhere in mind?”

L hopped off of his chair, holding out his hand as Matt had for Mello. Unfortunately, though, Light swatted it away with an amused look and sauntered towards the exit.

“Come on, let’s get you some cake.” The teenager said.

And it sounded so much like something his Light would say that L froze in his tracks.

* * *

As they left the building, Light in Matt’s leather jacket and a fresh red button-down and L in his usual disarray, L noted every camera that picked up on their movement, and pulled down his hood to cover up his face. Light noticed his paranoia, letting him walk in front of him, his hunch pronounced and eyes shifting from corner to corner.

Unfortunately, it hadn’t occurred to him that it wouldn’t be he but rather Light who was recognised on the other side of the camera, by a figure sitting in shadow and a serial killer who rolled his eyes and called them both party-poopers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuteness! Fluff! I love fluff!
> 
> Review and comment! Give me feedback! :D


	25. In Which Light Abandons His Coffee

L was getting uncomfortable in public.

Light noticed this as soon as they left the building. The man had pulled down his hood, covering his face, hiding from every camera…and it made sense. BB was his oldest acquaintance (barring poor Watari) and nemesis, and would easily recognise him on the street. All of his reluctance made sense, and yet he had indulged Light and followed him out..

Light didn’t like how he felt towards the detective anymore. L had ruined his life. He had taken the shining record of Light Yagami, top student of Japan and aspiring detective, and quite literally killed him off. He had imprisoned his father, left his mother and sister in bereavement alone. He killed _Aizawa_ , his father’s closest friend on the task force. L was not a good man, not by a long shot.

He didn’t want to feel the butterflies in his stomach when the detective’s gigantic eyes flitted away from his with those fire-engine-red cheeks and that mop of hair hiding his expression. He didn’t want to feel affectionate towards the eccentric man, to try to protect him from the vulnerability he must have been feeling because of BB’s escape. And he most especially didn’t want to see L’s face as he bit into the cheesecake they were going out to buy. He had always loved seeing L eat his sweets. The utter bliss that he surrendered to, his usual guardedness dropped utterly; when he was eating something sweet the detective looked incorruptible, heartbreakingly innocent. He hadn’t appreciated it enough before he discovered the identity of Kira, but to imagine that within the black heart of Kira there rested this childish, playful innocence, it was just…wrong. No wonder Light thought of them as separate people on a regular basis.

They were walking along the streets, no plan in mind. They hadn’t even bothered to look up nearby café’s, this was so spontaneous it made Light’s OCD-tendencies squirm. If they happened to come across a coffee-shop or bakery, that would be nice, but they were both completely at ease with just walking along together, in silence, deep in thought.

Light knew for a fact that he was in love with L. It was stupid, useless, and probably led nowhere, but L was the only person Light knew who was not only of Light’s level, but also with the perfect personality: like him enough so they would always understand each other, but just enough unlike each other to fight it out and force each other to _think_ and _think_. He was in love with the greatest detective in the world, with Kira…and it didn’t matter in the slightest. It would lead nowhere, so it meant nothing. The thought made Light sadder than he would have liked.

“Light, over there!” There was that unsettling excitement as L pointed at a nearby café, a cardboard box of a shop with large glass windows advertising a marble cake dripping with syrup, a chocolate fountain standing proudly behind it. “That’s where I bought my double-chocolate layer cake while you were asleep. It’s really good, and I saw cheesecakes in there too!” He was bouncing with energy, his hands gripping Light’s arm like a five-year-old with his mother.

Light snickered. “Sure, then. As long as it serves coffee.”

“It does! Let’s go!” L dragged Light across the road, pushing the glass door open. The waitress behind the counter, a young woman in a blue apron and large polka-dot glasses, glimpsed up at them from her phone.

“Can I help you?”

L scurried up to the glass display case. “Two strawberry cheesecakes, and-”

Light held up a hand. “Ryuuzaki, no. One cheesecake, and a coffee, black, please.”

“But Light-kun, I want-”

“I know what you want, and you are getting one cheesecake.”

L pouted, crossing his arms. “You don’t want me to be happy.”

Light raised his eyebrows. “Don’t be such a drama queen.” He looked at the waitress, who was grinning cheekily at them. “Yes?”

“Oh, sorry.” She ducked her head, hurrying to fill a paper cup with Light’s coffee. “It’s just, you’re a cute couple. I’m glad you can be together openly like this. I’m not from California, so this culture is super new to me.”

Light blinked. Ryuuzaki had turned a dark red, staring fixedly at the coffee pouring into his cup.

“Um.” He thought about correcting her, but… “Thanks.”

Ryuuzaki’s eyes snapped to him, the full strength of his midnight gaze making Light’s cheeks burn. The waitress placed Ryuuzaki’s cheesecake on a paper plate on the counter, and handed Light his coffee, flashing them another grin. He took the steaming drink, taking a sip to hide his expression.

They took a seat in the corner of the café, farthest from the CCTV they had spotted in the nook above the waitress’s head, where Light could peer out of the frosted glass of the window, running his fingers over the dripping condensation. He could spy Ryuuzaki’s gaze boring into him, his blacker-than-tar eyes enigmatic, so he took another sip of his coffee, relishing the taste. It had been a while since he had had coffee, he had missed the instant burst of energy it gave him under that strong bitter taste.

“Light-kun.”

Light glimpsed up at him, flinching back when he saw that L was leaning uncomfortably forward over the table, getting as close to him as he could without literally climbing over the furniture separating them. “Yes, Ryuuzaki?”

“Light-kun, I…” He straightened back in his seat, then relaxed into his regular crouch, sitting on the balls of his feet. “Well…”

“Spit it out, Ryuuzaki.” He turned his attention back to the dripping glass, idly running a finger along the icy surface.

“I…” The detective gulped, cutting into his cheesecake and taking a gigantic bite. Light frowned.

“Is something wrong, Ryu?”

The detective shook his head, swallowing his bite. “No. I just…I wanted to tell you…you do know that…I don’t want to be…”

“You don’t want to be what? Are you alright?” Light’s heart pounded in his chest. He didn’t want to be…Kira? Was he telling Light he wanted to give up his position as God of the New World?

The detective raised his black gaze. “I don’t want to be enemies, Light.”

Light sighed. “We appear to have no choice in the matter, Ryuuzaki. I won’t partner up with Kira, and until I do, I’m a threat to you.”

“There is another way…”

Light stared at him, hope pooling in his stomach. He couldn’t be saying what he appeared to be saying. The teenager watched, unable to even blink as L lifted another bite of his candy-pink confection and popped it in his mouth. The detective wasn’t meeting his eyes.

He finally deigned to speak after swallowing his second bite. “Light-kun…I freed your father from his cell.”

Light’s coffee sat on his table, forgotten.

“I put him up in a more comfortable room and have relieved him of his handcuffs. He is under twenty-four hour surveillance, and Mikami keeps track of him personally.”

The tips of Light’s fingers felt icy cold against the pane of the glass where he had left them. He was drowning in L’s bottomless black eyes, the light throwing flecks of grey and white in their depths.

“If you wish to talk to him, I can arrange a call for you right now. I cannot permit you to share any information regarding this case or our location, but-”

Light interrupted him with his lips, opening his mouth and kissing the detective hungrily. He felt the other man stiffen in surprise, then yield and kiss him back, taking his face in his hands. L’s thumbs ran over his cheekbones, pulling him as close as he could get with the table still between them. Light realised he was almost sitting on top of it, his elbows pressing against the flat surface, supporting him as he half-stood, leaning as far as he could in Ryuuzaki’s direction.

“L.” He mumbled into the kiss and L dialled up the aggression, standing up on his chair and knotting his fingers in Light’s hair, dragging him as close as physically possible. The detective bit Light’s lip, his tongue entering his mouth, and then his hands were sliding down his neck, tracing the line of his collarbone. Light moaned softly into the kiss, and then all of a sudden L was making the strangest choking noise. He roughly pushed Light away, curling back into himself, sitting with his thighs crushed against his chest. His head was bowed, forehead resting on his knees.

Blood rushed to Light’s cheeks. He glanced around (the waitress was staring at them while pretending to tap away at her phone, giving them a knowing look), plopping back down in his seat and downing the rest of his coffee in one gulp. The bitterness wasn’t enough to wash away the sweetness of the cheesecake taste that had filled L’s mouth. Light wished he had something stronger to drink, maybe vodka (or arsenic).

The silence was stifling. Light swished the semi-solid remains of his coffee around in the cup absently, fidgeting in his seat. There was music playing in the little bakery, a light, pleasant piano, he hadn’t noticed it before.

He had been just about to break the awkward silence and suggest that they return to the apartment when L looked up from his little self-imposed shell. “Light-kun…”

Light pursed his lips, his eyes trained on the floor. “Yes, Ryuuzaki.”

“Light-kun, I…I don’t know what…” The detective was squeezing his legs to him so hard that his muscles were distinctly defined against his pale frame. He slowly closed his enormous black eyes, opening them again and giving Light an expression filled with so much pain it was hard to keep looking at him. “…do you wish to speak with your father?”

Light nodded meekly, and L pulled out his phone, holding it precariously between his index finger and thumb as he dialled in a number.

“Mikami, as agreed, give the phone to Yagami-san.”

L extended his arm, offering the phone to Light as a maiden would her handkerchief. Light took it from him with some trepidation, holding it nervously to his ear.

“…otou-san?”

His father breathed sharply on the other end. “Raito?”

Light raised his eyes to L and gave him a wide, genuine smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, L, you're finally learning to be nice XD
> 
> Review and comment! Give me your feedback! :D


	26. In Which L Has An Epiphany

L couldn’t take his eyes off of Light-kun.

His thoughts were a mess. The boy had _kissed_ him, his lips were still tingling, he had kissed him despite everything, despite the fact that L had ruined his life, had hurt him, betrayed him, destroyed everything he had worked for.

Despite the fact that he had lied to him from the very minute they met.

And he looked so radiant, sitting there whispering to his father in Japanese, reassuring the man on the other end of his physical state, of his safety, of L’s intentions towards him (that had to be a point, didn’t it? L’s intentions were in doubt, L was in doubt. He was a villain, a terrible man who had hurt so many people…), with that small smile on his face, the smile had not faded since he had taken the phone from L.

L did not know what Light was doing, giving him those smiles, those glances, _that kiss,_ why was he giving him hope? There was no chance for them, remember? They were enemies, didn’t he remember?

_There was another way..._

Compromise.

L watched Light as he spoke with his father. His head was tilted ever so slightly forward, his long eyelashes moving as he blinked, dark and thick, his high cheekbones casting a shadow on his cheeks in the dim lighting. His auburn hair looked deep brown, falling over his eyes and resting tamely around his face. The line of his jaw as he spoke, ever shifting and moving, his lips, pink and perfect, neither full nor thin and so soft he wished he had never pulled away from the kiss. And then his eyes, his lovely gold-brown eyes, darting purposefully as he spoke, always direct and forceful, he had never seen those eyes dull, not even in his weakest moments. They were always thinking, always figuring something out, always working. They flitted up to snare him, now, drilling right into him, right into his core.

_There was another way._

L couldn’t help the mad grin that filled his face. There was another way! He could have it both, he could have it all, all he needed to do was compromise!

It was already set up for him, it wasn’t as if he was acting as Kira anymore. It was Misa and Mikami who were the Kiras of now, L’s position was little more than an administrative head. He was their God, but they were doing God’s work. All L needed to do to get both Light and his Kiradom was let things progress. Give Mikami the Note without renouncing ownership, allow him to do as he pleased. It wasn’t as if L cared in the slightest what Kira was doing for the world.

This thing, this whole thing had started because he was bored. Well, he wasn’t bored anymore, was he? He could take over Mello’s cases, kill off Roger to eliminate that minor suspicion, he could become the greatest detective in the world once again, with Kira as his ally and Light by his side. He could have it all!

He brushed his fingers over his still-tingling lips, and he wanted to kiss him again so badly, he wanted to press him against a wall the way he had done on their third date, he wanted to ravage him and pleasure him and make him _happy_ , he wanted him to smile at him that way for the rest of his life.

Light’s expression changed, turning sober, and L checked the clock. Exactly five minutes. Mikami was nothing if not punctual, and yet L wanted to reprimand him, shout at him for wiping the smile off of his partner’s face. Light snapped the phone shut and handed it back to L, who pocketed it and looked back up to see the boy beaming at him.

“Thank you, Ryuuzaki.”

L shook his head. “Don’t thank me, Light. It’s the least I could do.”

“No, it’s not. Ryuuzaki, it was really nice of you, I don’t know what to say. I’m more grateful-”

L leaned over and placed his palm over Light’s mouth. “Don’t thank me. I feel terrible enough about all this as it is.”

Light nodded, looking away. His smile was gone, but L wasn’t worried. He was sure that his compromise would bring it back. It would bring it all back, he could have it all. L began to plan it out in his head, giddy with excitement. He hadn’t even dared to imagine a world where he wasn’t Kira four days ago. He should, ideally, thank Ryuk. The meddling Shinigami had shown him a new path to happiness, whether he wanted to or not.

“Ryuuzaki? Shall we return to the hotel, now?”

L gave Light his biggest smile, the one that made him look borderline creepy, and hopped off the chair. “Yes, Light-kun. We shall.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the fluff before the storm. The next chapter's gonna get the plot speeding right up.
> 
> Review and comment please! Give me ideas, inspiration, feedback! I need it :D


	27. In Which L Gets A Phone Call

They had just exited the café when, lo and behold, L got a call from an unknown number.

It wasn’t Mikami’s number, he had had that one memorised since it was the only unsaved number that ever called him, so L decided to pick it up, albeit reluctantly.

To be honest, he had expected to hear from BB the minute he left headquarters. The serial killer had always had a knack for watching L out of the traffic cameras, so that wasn’t surprising. But then, he knew the man’s endgame had to do with taking him down as Kira, so he wouldn’t bother personally engaging with him. That wasn’t his style. BB was a showman, as Light had so astutely observed. He would make their final showdown poetic, ironical or just plain dramatic. He would attempt to guess which hotel L lived in (though this was highly unlikely, considering his hotels were known to be highly secure) or would try to take down his Kiradom from the inside by either tricking or killing Mikami (again, improbable, he had made it a point to have Mikami destroy all records of his own existence and become completely anonymous to the public eye, much like Watari had. The reason L himself never used Mikami’s pseudonym was because his devotee had chosen to call himself the eloquent Akira).

So he picked up the phone with all the intensions of telling BB to fuck off, or give him an intimidating speech about how L knew BB’s name and would definitely write it down if he didn’t surrender _right that moment_. The last thing he expected on the other side of the phone was a squeaky female voice taking the place of BB’s rumbling baritone, chirping happily at him.

“Hello, Ryuuzaki-san!”

L stopped dead on the street. Light kept walking, realising after a second that L wasn’t following and hurrying back, frowning.

“Amane Misa? How did you get this number?”

The model chittered. “Misa got it from the Anti-Kira!”

“Ryuuzaki, what’s wrong?” Light whispered, pressing circles into his palm soothingly.

L gritted his teeth. “Misa, return to the Kira Headquarters immediately.”

To his absolute fury _(how dare she defy him!)_ the model burst out into tinkling laughter. “No, Ryuuzaki-san. Misa has finally come to her senses! You have treated Misa so terribly over the past year, Ryuuzaki-san, or should she say, L Lawliet. It will finally come to bite you in the ass! Misa has found a new Kira to worship!”

“Amane Misa, return to Headquarters or I will be forced to take action-!”

Misa giggled louder, making his blood boil. “Misa will not! Misa will do no such thing. In fact, if Ryuuzaki-san kills Misa, Rem will tell everybody L Lawliet’s true name! Rem will tell Anti-Kira L Lawliet’s true name, and then L Lawliet will be dead.” She burst into another fit of giggles.

Light was staring at him with the most concerned expression he had ever seen.

L felt his entire face heat up with the force of his anger. “You traitorous conniving empty-headed bitch.”

Light’s eyes grew impossibly large.

“Don’t you use those words with Misa, Ryuuzaki-san! Misa spent months waiting for you to love her, Misa loved you from the bottom of her heart and you never treated her well, you never made her feel as if she was worthy of being Kira’s queen! Well, Anti-Kira wants to treat Misa like a queen, so Misa will go to him!”

L shook his head, his jaw tight. “If you dare-”

“Misa has a matter to discuss, Ryuuzaki-san. She will meet you in the alley to your right. She is waiting for you inside the first door in the alley, and she will only wait five minutes before Rem flies her out of there. Meet Misa there now and we can discuss terms. You must come alone, leave Light-kun in the street.”

L glanced at the alleyway. He didn’t really have much of a choice, did he? His real name was with the infuriating model, he couldn’t afford for it to be spread. He quite liked being alive.

He snapped the phone shut, slipping it into his pocket. “Light-kun, you will have to return to the apartments without me. Can I trust you to do that without trying to escape?”

Light nodded. “Yeah, truce. Whatever. But what happened? Can I help? What did Misa do?”

L dismissed the question. “You cannot help, Light-kun. Please, just go back to the apartments and call up Matt and Mello. I need them to be ready there when I return. BB has made his move.”

Light pursed his lips, worried. “Yeah, I’ll do that. What’re you going to do?”

“I am going to meet Misa Amane in that room over there and have a discussion about ‘terms.’ I have five minutes to go there. You get going.”

Light paused a moment and hesitantly ruffled the back of L’s hair under his hooded jacket. “Be careful. I’ll see you soon.”

“Yes, Light-kun.” L said, trying to actively ignore the butterflies taking flight in his stomach _. This was not the time for that!_ He had to focus on Misa Amane and her potentially destructive antics.

He watched as Light-kun walked down the street, hands shoved in the pockets of his leather jacket, the lean form growing smaller with distance, then turned to the alleyway and sighed.

* * *

“Amane Misa.” Ryuuzaki called as he opened the door. “Reveal yourself.”

The door led into the laundry room of an apartment building. There was nobody in the room apart from a single woman loading her clothes into one of the washing machines in the far end. She took a glance at Ryuuzaki, noting the wild hair and stained sweatshirt, and quickly slammed the machine shut, switched it on and strutted out of the room.

He regarded the empty room, cocking his head. It had most definitely not been five minutes since her call. Either something had happened making her change her plans (it had been two minutes at most, what could possibly have happened? Give it a 24% chance) or this was a trap (shit. 76%). A trap, eh?

Ryuuzaki looked around. No, BB would not reveal himself now. It was too easy, too boring. He would wait until Ryuuzaki was desperate, until he was begging for his former successor to end his misery.

There were very few things that could make Ryuuzaki beg. His life (1%), his Kiradom (3%), torture (0.5%, L had been trained to withstand torture at Whammy’s), and finally-

Oh no.

92%. He had an 92%, and he hadn’t figured it out sooner. Goddamn it. Ryuuzaki fumbled with his cellphone, flicking it open and hurriedly dialling the number of the flip-phone he had lent Light Yagami just before coming to Los Angeles.

“Pick up, pick up.” L muttered as he flew out of the alleyway and sprinted down the path he had seen Light take. He bounded down the deserted street, his ratty sneakers slapping the ground, his hood flying off in his haste.

The phone rang for the longest time before someone finally picked it up.

“Light-kun!” L yelled. “Light-kun, are you there? Answer me!”

There was heavy breathing on the other end, and L grew uncharacteristically panicked. “ _Light-kun!_ Light-kun, is that you? Answer me, goddamn it!”

“…Ryuuzaki?” The hesitant warble on the other end could only belong to Matt. L ground his teeth together in frustration. “Light left his phone behind…I came back to pick up my wallet…”

 _“Damn it!”_ L screamed, startling Matt on the other end. “Matt, drop whatever you’re doing and find Light-kun. He’s on his way back to the apartment, find him. Find him, look through the traffic monitors, everything, just _find him!_ Bring Mello there and search right now! I’m heading back right away.”

L passed all the shops he had crossed with Light on his way to the café, and his hands curled into fists. He had left his phone behind, _how careless could he be?_ L dug his nails into his palm, running faster than he used to even during the practice sessions at Whammy’s. The wind whipped at his face, stinging his eyes, but he couldn’t care less. All he cared about was finding Light.

And right when things were looking up for them, right when L was making some progress, when Light was finally warming up to him again, right when there was hope!

Every person he passed appeared to be wearing a black-and-red leather jacket, or had a shock of auburn hair, or walked with that confident gait, their chins raised high and hands stuck in their pockets with casual grace. He expected Light to turn to him any second, ask him why he was so out of breath, how it went with Misa, why he was hugging him so tightly in the middle of the street.

“Damn it, damn it, damn it!” He growled as he reached the hotel he stayed in, looking wildly around, his hood flapping behind him. “Light-kun!” He yelled into the wind, frightening a couple of passers-by. “Light-kun!” He was out of breath from the running and shockingly close to tears. He couldn’t do this! Not now that things were working out, not _ever_. BB always wanted to torture him, didn’t he? Torture him, humiliate him, take him down, and for what?

L trudged up the stairs, buzzing with tension. It couldn’t be, it was too easy an answer. BB wouldn’t hurt Light, it was the obvious choice, wasn’t it?

And yet, despite how obvious it was, it was also the perfect option. Easy to do and the last thing L expected. L had expected another LA serial killing repeat, but BB had stumbled upon a much more painful alternate route. It made perfect sense.

L pushed the door of his suite open tiredly, stumbling in to find Matt staring at him with wide eyes, the traffic cam feed a few yards from their café open on his laptop screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the storm has struck! Yay! I love me some angst!
> 
> Review and comment! :D


	28. In Which Light Wakes Up

Light woke up in the dark once more, and once again, he couldn’t move his arms.

It almost sent him into another laughing spree, as if he was having PTSD flashbacks (which, now that he thought about it, wasn’t a far-fetched idea), but he couldn’t have even if he wanted to. This time his mouth was filled with thick rough cloth and his head was far too foggy to be thinking up puns.

He couldn’t remember what had happened, it was too much work. What had he done, tried to escape again? Tried to blow L’s cover as Kira? What did this mean for his father? (wasn’t L holding his father hostage? Light was pretty sure he wouldn’t try to escape with his father in danger…)

He tried testing his arms, how far they could move, and to his relief they weren’t suspended over his head. They were tied behind his back. He seemed to be lying on the floor, on his side, one of his arms pinned down by his weight and tingling with pins and needles. His ankles were tied together, as were his wrists, both with a rough rope that didn’t seem characteristic of L at all. L was a clean metal handcuffs kind of person. Rope was too inefficient, and had an element of raw drama that didn’t suit his style.

Luckily for him, the fog over his brain was slowly but surely clearing up, so he could count on being able to comprehend the situation soon enough. For now, he focussed on the sounds he was hearing, the low, soothing lullaby that was whispered so softly he could have assumed it was all in his head if he didn’t know for a fact he was too drugged to imagine anything of the sort.

Wait.

_Drugged?_

Light let out a panicked gasp behind his gag, and immediately berated himself for it. Fuck, if BB was in this room this minute, he would know he was awake now. Light had read his file, he knew just how brutal he was with his victims. Decapitation, lacerations, disembowelment, the freak had been ready to burn _himself_ alive. BB focussed on getting as much pain as he could out of whichever poor idiot stumbled into his arms before they died.

_He didn’t want to die._

The sound he made must have startled his observer, because they immediately stopped humming their song. “Light-kun?” A soft voice called, and warm fingers brushed over his cheekbone. “Light-kun, are you awake?”

Light whimpered, flinching away. If the murderer knew he was awake already, there was no point pretending not to be. He had to _fight_ , but how? He was tied up and helpless, there was nothing he could do. _Think, he had to think!_

“Light-kun, you can open your eyes. It’s okay.”

Light suddenly felt extremely silly. His eyes…hadn’t been open? His eyelashes fluttered as he slowly, cautiously opened his eyes, keeping them hooded as he assessed his situation.

A plain white room, no furnishings, hardwood floor. It seemed to be an apartment of sorts, and the door leading out into the hallway was ajar, as if BB was certain he couldn’t get free of his bindings and escape at any time. That meant either he had done something to ensure that or…or he thought he was an incompetent idiot teenager who couldn’t possibly protect himself.

Light’s wrists tested his bonds again as he studied the room further. He found the source of the singing, a pair of knees in netted stockings, covered partially by a frilled black skirt. He suddenly recognised the melody: it had been a Japanese song, one of Ryuga Hideki’s most famous hits. _Love Me, Love Me Not_. His sister Sayu had been all over it, blasting it in her room as loudly as she dared to with their mother prowling the halls.

BB was a Ryuga Hideki fan?

He felt warm fingers stroke his hair in a calming fashion and realised that no, of course BB wasn’t a Ryuga Hideki fan. What was wrong with him? The person singing was female, and there was only one relevant woman who was confirmed to be head-over-heels for the pop star. It was the same woman L had gone in to meet back at the Laundromat, minutes before BB had rolled in and plucked Light off the streets as if he was a bag of cargo.

Amane Misa leaned in to give him an eyeful of her teary face, her waterproof mascara freshly applied as if she had been preparing for this moment. “Light-kun, Misa does not wish for you to be afraid. Don’t…don’t worry, Misa is not going to hurt you.”

Light frowned. Why would Misa be working with BB? She usually seemed harmless enough. Even if she wanted to take L down, why was she working with a psychopathic murderer? And Light had thought she _liked_ him, why would she help BB kidnap and slaughter him?

Light started to ask her where he was, forgetting all about the gag in his mouth. Misa looked anguished, twisting her hands together before running her fingers through his rust-brown hair. “Misa is so sorry, Light-kun. She cannot take that off or untie you as she is waiting for Anti-Kira’s orders.” She thought for a minute. “But, she can help you sit up. Here.” Misa slipped her hand under his body and pulled him up. He felt his head loll slightly before he righted it and tilted it back so it rested against the wall. “Does Light-kun want anything?” The blond girl started, but then pursed her lips and gave him a sheepish grin. “Sorry. Misa forgot too.”

Light didn’t respond, using his new vantage point to study the room further. He could spy a sliver of the room outside this one from where the door was ajar. It seemed to be a standard three-bedroom apartment, possibly high-standard but Light wasn’t actually sure what high-standard consisted of in Los Angeles. For all he knew, all apartments were like this.

“Did that creepy stalker guy hurt you when he came to get you?” Misa asked in a peppy voice that did not match her words. “Anti-Kira used a sedative on him the minute he came in with you, so you don’t need to worry about him.” She lowered her voice to a whisper, leaning in so her breath whistled in his ear. “Misa is afraid of him too. He looks just like Ryuuzaki-san, but not because his face is like that. He put on my makeup so that he can look like him.” The model giggled. “Only a lunatic would want to look like Ryuuzaki-san!”

Light stared at her.

The blond girl sighed, giving him a quick once-over before snuggling up next to him. “Does Light-kun like ice-cream? Anti-Kira said he is going out to get ice-cream, and some jam for the creepy stalker guy.” She pressed her red lips together. “Anti-Kira’s fridge is always stocked, though, so even if Light-kun wants something else it will be there. Misa wants a salad.”

Light turned away from the model, sure that she was going insane. Actually, maybe Light himself was insane and all of this was a hallucination that would fade away when the doctors finally sedated him.

There was the sound of a door clicking open, and Misa’s head shot up. “Anti-Kira! You’re home!” She whipped towards Light, giving him a wide white grin. “Now Anti-Kira will free you and explain everything and you can finally be a part of the team!” She shot up to her feet, much to Light’s alarm, and skipped out of the room.

“Anti-Kiraaa! Anti-Kira, is there salad dressing?” Misa yelled in the hallway outside. Light pulled his knees up to his chest, feeling an odd sort of foreboding as he heard the man known as Anti-Kira chuckle in a cultured, gentlemanly way.

“Yes, Misa, dear. There is dressing in the fridge. All you need to do is cut the vegetables. Do you need some help with it?” That voice, even and reserved, speaking Japanese with that thick English accent…

“No, Anti-Kira-san! I can manage it! Oh, oh, Light-kun is awake and he is very scared.”

“Is that so?” He sounded almost jolly. “I’ll have to take care of that, then. Here, Misa-chan, keep this jar beside BB’s bed, he’ll want some when he wakes up. I’ll go speak with Yagami-san.”

Light blinked, tensing as someone knocked on the door and swung it slowly open. His heart pounded in his ears as he took in the impossible sight in front of him.

An old man, white hair combed neatly back, small half-moon glasses in front of a gracious, fatherly face. Quillish Whammy, _Watari_ , stood in the doorway, giving him the kindliest smile he had seen in a long time.

“Hello again, Light Yagami.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the reveal you have all been waiting for! I'm so proud of this one XD and don't worry, I haven't pulled it out of my ass, I have a ~scientific explanation~
> 
> Review and comment! :D


	29. In Which Anti-Kira Monologues A Bit

“It is really quite simple.” Watari stated as he tugged the cloth out of the Yagami boy’s mouth. The aged inventor was regretful that he had to treat him in such a derogatory manner right after what was surely torture at the hands of his ward, but it was a necessary evil. Having the boy scream or attempt escape would surely gather attention, and that would cause all sorts of problems.

The old man dragged the chair Misa Amane had brought in forward and sat in front of the brunet, who was still tied up against the wall. He was a handsome lad, with bright brown eyes and a perpetual air of confidence, and considering how smitten L was with him, he had to be quite intelligent. Watari couldn’t feel sorrier that this young man had been caught in the crossfire between L and himself.

“The fact of the matter is, the name Misa Amane sees above my head with her Shinigami eyes is not in Kanji, or in Japanese at all. I am certain Misa Amane does not know how to read English.”

He saw the gears working in Light’s head as the boy bit his lip, keeping his sharp eyes trained on the inventor. “My ward gave me one of the Note briefly to study when he tried to get me to convert to Kira’s side. One of the rules inscribed inside stated that the accidental misspelling of a name three times in the Death Note results in that person becoming immune to the effects of Death Notes in general.”

It struck Light then, and Watari could see the effort it took him to suppress the smile pulling at his lips. “That’s brilliant.” The brunet said softly, but despite the seeming lack of enthusiasm, the founder of Whammy’s House could see the glimmer in the boy’s honey eyes as he re-evaluated the man he had previously only known as L’s personal chef and assistant. He was so very similar to L, it made the inventor nostalgic.

Watari remembered the day it had all fallen apart. It had been a day of revelations and unimaginable horror _, L was Kira?_ His ward, his son, was a murderer of thousands (and worse, he was the murderer he claimed to be hunting!). And worst of all, the shameless boy had wanted Watari to _help_ him, as if it was a project for class or a case that needed a helicopter sniper.

Quillish Whammy could never be Kira’s accomplice, it went against everything he believed in. But he knew that if he said that to the detective he had raised, L would kill him on the spot. Ah, the pains of being a father. He couldn’t turn L in, he couldn’t go against him.

It was easy to sneak away past his ward, he was _Quillish Whammy_ , there was precious little that was impossible for him. He snuck away and made it to Misa Amane’s house, convincing Rem not to say his real name and begging the model for her help. She had agreed, of course. Watari had known she would agree, he had always been kind to her. There weren’t many people who were.

He told her that she needed to kill him, and that he would spell his name out for her. All he needed to do was tell her the wrong spelling three times (she was a bit of an airhead, she didn’t catch on to his plan until he was done). A little more preparation with the help of Roger, who had always been easy enough to manipulate, and he was home free, a simulated heart attack, a decoy body buried in his place and three tickets to the suburbs of America in his pocket.

He had washed his hands of L and the Kira case, a grieving father who would spend the rest of his days praying for the redemption of his son and perhaps plotting to break BB out of prison to cause a little anarchy in the Kiradom but nothing major, he could never have done anything to really shake L up…

Until Ryuk dropped his Death Note at his feet one peaceful Saturday morning.

Watari frowned at the brunet in front of him, shadowing his eyes, putting on a balanced, calm voice as if getting ready to break bad news. “I believe I saw an obituary with your name on it, Light Yagami. Yours, your father’s, Shuichi Aizawa’s and Kanzo Mogi’s. Victims of Kira, along with my ward.”

A small frown appeared on Light’s face. “He…killed Mogi too?”

“I have no evidence to the contrary. All four of you have graves nearby the Kira Investigation Headquarters. Your mother visits it every day and places flowers by the headstones.” The old man clasped his hands in his lap. “Your sister, according to Misa Amane, has not forgiven either of you. She is an angry young girl, failing all her classes and refusing to speak with her friends. However, for some reason, she has a special animosity for you, Light. She says you betrayed them, you gave up on them, you never cared for them in the first place which is why you risked your life and died for nothing. She says you are not worth grieving over.”

The young man was silent, his jaw tight. Blood rushed to his face as his eyes studied the floor.

 “And why are you telling me this?” His voice was gravelly, hardly as composed as he would have wished it to be. As Watari had suspected, Sayu Yagami was a sore spot.

Watari smiled at the brunet. “I was just confirming which side you are on. Are you for Kira or against him, Yagami-san?”

Light raised his head, and his eyes flashed with fire. “I’m obviously against him. He’s imprisoned me, tortured me and held my father hostage. I will always be against him.”

The words rang with truth.

Watari leaned forward and placed a hand on Light’s shoulder. “Yagami-san. You were a great member of the Task Force, equal in capability to my ward L. I would be honoured if you joined me in my fight to take down Kira once and for all.”

There was a long, concerning silence. The old man frowned. “Is something wrong, Light?”

Hesitantly, the boy met the inventor’s eyes. “Well…it’s my father. If…if L suspects I’ve joined you, he’ll kill him. I know he will, he doesn’t care about him. He killed Aizawa without a second thought. I can’t…” He gulped. “And if you free my father somehow, he’ll definitely know it’s me.”

Watari mused. “Unfortunately, the rule I exploited only applies for if the Death Note user misspells a name accidentally. I cannot protect you or your father in that way. Every one of us in the Anti-Kira movement can read Kanji and have seen your names at least once before.”

Light fidgeted in his bonds. “So…so I can’t help you. I can’t join you.”

“Yes, it does seem that way.” Watari sighed. “Pity.”

He reached out and patted the boy’s soft auburn hair before getting carefully to his feet and walking out of the room.

“Seems we will have to do this the old fashioned way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha, here you have your ~scientific explanation~ I read the entire Death Note wiki for this and I really hope it's a legit loophole, if I'm wrong pls help me out in the comments XD
> 
> Tell me if you're enjoying this! Review and comment! :D


	30. In Which L Watches A Video

Matt was watching L with some concern.

The man hadn’t moved from his position in four hours now, and that would have been normal for him if he hadn’t been playing the same one-minute video over and over for almost half the time.

“Ryuuzaki…I think we should watch Mello. He’s interrogating a suspect, you know.”

Mello was currently in the isolated bedroom, away from Matt and L, questioning a certain Naomi Misora who was suspected to be having a romantic connection with BB before he had been put up in the asylum. Matt had the feed of the interrogation room she was being held in open on his laptop, but he was just the tech guy. He didn’t really know anything about interrogation, the LA BB murder case or even Naomi Misora, really. All he knew was that this was L’s jurisdiction, not Matt’s, and L was not doing his job.

“L.” Matt called, chewing the inside of his cheek. “L, listen, there’s nothing else you could possibly learn from that video. The license plates are fake, guy’s face is covered and he takes a detour that doesn’t have traffic cameras pointing his way. There’s nothing _there_ in there, okay?”

L didn’t respond, but Matt saw his tight posture tense up, curled on the chair with his knees tucked up on the seat and his hands in fists in his lap. The detective did not move his gaze from where it was fixed, his nose barely inches from his laptop monitor, his wide black eyes trained on the small black figures moving in the blurred traffic cam feed.

Matt sighed as L yanked the progress bar back, restarting the video. “Jeez, L, you need to watch the interrogation!”

Nothing. He watched the detective wait for the video to run through. Light, walking casually into the corner of his screen, hands tucked in the pockets of his leather jacket. A black van screeching up beside him, a masked man jumping crazily out of the back of it, grabbing him from the back and pressing something to his mouth, dragging the victim to the van’s open doors, throwing him inside, driving away.

The redhead started to turn away, but when he saw L’s hand reaching to pull back the progress bar again, Matt grabbed the pale wrist, jerking it back. “Stop it, L! You’re not doing anything to help Light this way! You’re just _wasting time!”_

L snatched his wrist back, giving Matt a look of pure loathing. “I am looking for clues. Naomi Misora has not helped BB break out of prison, Matt, it was the Visitor and only the Visitor. _If_ Naomi Misora is still in love with BB, despite her engagement to Mr. Penbar, it is infatuation without any basis. She has not visited him in the asylum once. Their last correspondence has been a year ago.”

Matt stared at him. “Then why are you allowing Mello to interrogate her?”

L gave him a disdainful glance, turning back to his video, and Matt saw red. “L! You need to use our help! You can’t do this on your own, this is Light’s _life_ we’re talking about, I won’t let you risk it because you have some idiotic notion that Mello is incompetent!”

“It is no notion. He _is_ incompetent and will only get in my way! Both of you are terrible at your jobs, all you think of are ways to _waste time!_ That’s all you ever do!”

Matt snarled. “It has been four hours since we first saw the recording, L. There is nothing there you haven’t already seen!”

“And I suppose you have better ideas, Matt? I suppose you have some grand plan, some sudden way out of this? Successors my ass, you two should never have been adopted by Whammy.”

Matt licked his lips. “Maybe we could…research how Misa got to America, where her funds came from…”

“Go ahead, research her! There is nothing you are going to learn, but sure, research the bitch. Waste your bloody time, go ahead.”

The third-ranked successor swivelled back in his seat, pulling his goggles over his eyes. “Okay, I’m done with you. I’m going to look up where Misa got her money-”

His chair was suddenly yanked back by a pale hand and Matt was face-to-face with the most terrifying grimace he had ever seen on L’s face, lips drawn back to reveal white teeth, hair shadowing his gleaming black eyes. “I have already looked that up. She stole money from Mello’s accounts, someone hacked in and took just enough to pay for it. It is typical of BB, there is nothing to learn from that. There is nothing to learn about Amane Misa except that she will die the minute I am capable of killing her.”

“O-okay, L. So we can research BB then, right? Or the Visitor?” Matt stuttered.

“There is nothing to learn! They have covered their tracks! All my leads are gone, every one of them except this video, and they only left me this video to taunt me!” The detective bellowed, suddenly getting to his feet, pulling Matt up by the shirt. _“They left it to taunt me!_ They want me to feel helpless by watching Light get taken over and over and being unable to stop it every single time but it won’t work! _It won’t work_ , you hear me? I will use any lead I get, anything at all to find them, and I don’t care if I have to disregard you or _kill_ you in the process, Mail Jeevas. You, who took my Light from me by suggesting those ridiculous dates, _you don’t have any right to be here!”_

Matt bristled, wrenching his shirt out of the frenzied detective’s grasp. “I took Light from you? _I_ did? Fuck you, L! I love Light, you bastard. He’s my friend, and a damn better one than you are, I wouldn’t do a _thing_ to hurt him. I am looking for him just as hard as you think you are, except you’re _not_ looking for him, L! You’ve given up on him! _You think he’s dead!”_

That struck a chord with the older man. L froze, staring at Matt with those wide black eyes. “No…I…”

“Do you or do you not think he’s actually dead right now?”

L’s hands shook as he shoved them into his pockets, looking away.

“Answer me, you bastard! Do you think Light Yagami is dead?”

_“Yes!”_

There was a silence for a minute after he said that, and Matt watched as L crumpled down into his trademark crouch on the floor, bending his head so it touched his knees. His form trembled under his sweatshirt, his hands clutched into fists on his thighs.

Matt knelt beside him. “L, he’s not dead. If he was, we would know. BB wouldn’t keep it a secret.”

“Yes, he would.” The answer was muffled, but L refused to raise his head. “BB wants to torture me, and so he will kill Light and leave him where I can never find him. He will never contact us and it is only once I start to heal that he will allow me to see the body. He wants to hurt me, he wants to _hurt_ me, destroy me, after all the kindness I’ve shown him. He takes away the only person I love…after I spare his life for so long…”

_Beep._

Matt shook his head. “I don’t think so, L. I think you’re hurt and afraid, so you’re looking at the worst case scenario. I bet we’ll get a ransom call from him right this minute, something to bargain with. You’re Kira and you know his name. You could kill him anytime you want! He’s definitely going to want to bargain with you.”

_Beep._

L finally raised his head, and it was unnervingly blank, a shell over every feature. Even his eyes seemed glassier than usual. “A ransom call, Matt? You really think Beyond Birthday, my first successor, is going to call me up and ask me for a million dollars?” He rolled his eyes.

 _Beep_.

Matt jerked his head up, suddenly hearing the noise L’s computer was making. Quickly punching a few buttons, he pulled up a call screen. L leaned in, reading the words in the middle of the box. “Incoming video call from unknown source.”

The redhead felt an inappropriate smile coming up. “Well, looks like we should get a million dollars ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh this chapter was so much fun to write, crabby L is life XD
> 
> Next chapter: The esteemed Anti-Kira is on a roll!
> 
> Review and comment!


End file.
